I'll Never Leave You
by SpikesLuv1
Summary: AU Set 3 Months after Chosen, after having troubled dreams, Buffy finds the video tapes that Andrew made. SB pairing COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

It had been three months since the destruction of Sunnydale, Buffy has moved to Cleveland with Dawn and Giles. Xander has moved to Cleveland also, and has started a new construction job. Andrew had moved in with Xander as his housekeeper as he had nowhere else to go. Willow and Kennedy have moved to LA. Faith and Wood had driven off into the Sunset, quite literally, taking the old school bus with them. No one had heard from them since.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I'll Never Leave You  
  
Buffy sat alone, by the window of her apartment. She looked down onto the street, watching the "ordinary people" go about their "ordinary lives". She was not the only chosen one anymore, they were everywhere. However, she had still been unable to start living that life of a normal girl. A heavy leaden lump ached in her chest, where her heart had once been. She shook her head, desperately trying to clear the images from it, but the ghosts just wouldn't leave her be. She closed her eyes in defeat as she let the familiar images wash over her, already replayed in her head a thousand times.  
  
"I love you,"  
  
"No you don't, but thanks for saying it,"  
  
His denial of her love, had troubled her for days. She believed that he had died, thinking that any woman he had loved, never loved him back. It had been a week after Spike had died, that she had finally worked it out in her head. He had believed her declaration of love; it had been his way of letting her go. She knew deep down that she would have willingly stayed with him, and seen it to the end. Dawn would have been taken care of, the hellmouth was destroyed, and she knew she should be grateful. After all, Spike had given her something, no one had, the chance of a normal life. However, what was the point of it, when the only person you wanted to spend it with was a pile of ashes at the bottom of a crater?  
  
She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Buffy forced herself to get out of her seat and go to the closet in the hall; she took her jacket out and slipped it on. She was meeting Dawn in half an hour at Starbucks, another attempt on her sister's part to bring her back to the land of the living. Buffy dropped her keys on the floor. She couldn't see them in the darkness of the cupboard, so she got on her hands and knees and fumbled around for them. Finally locating them in the back of the cupboard. Her hand closed on a rucksack, shoved in the far corner.  
  
"Funny, don't remember that being there," she said  
  
Buffy pulled it out of the cupboard, in the light she instantly recognised it as Andrews. Must have been mixed up with the few meagre belongings they had salvaged from the school bus, she thought to herself. She put it on the floor; it fell to one side, the contents spilling from it. Andrew's video camera lay there, Buffy felt the breath leave her body, as she had remembered Andrew's annoying filming sessions of herself and all the others. Maybe he'd even caught some images of Spike. Her heart raced as she fumbled through the bag, pulling the connecting cables that were still joined to it.  
  
Buffy took the camcorder over to the TV and set it up. She turned on the camera; it still worked to her surprise. Buffy ran the tape; there was a lot of waffling on Andrew's part, which she impatiently fast-forwarded. She stopped the tape on a scene he'd filmed of them all in the kitchen having breakfast. She smiled a little smile as she listened to herself making another one of her motivational speeches. They were fighting the first evil, and she was getting her panties in a budge about Andrew filming them.  
  
"Because it's a waste of time, Come on someone has to agree with me. Spike?"  
  
"Long as you're not pointing that thing at me, seems like a fine way to keep the boy busy,"  
  
Buffy's eyes filled with tears, as she looked on the face of her saviour, a face she had never thought to see again. As he stood there trying to talk with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. She had been afraid that she was starting to forget how blue his eyes were, or the shape of that sensual mouth that she knew intimately. Buffy froze the picture on his image, knelt down in front of the TV. She touched the screen lovingly, tracing the outlines of his beloved face.  
  
Where was he now, what happened to demons after they died. His soul must have gone to heaven, but what of his demon counterpart? The part that made him Spike, did he cease to exist when his body had dissolved? Buffy pondered on this, she was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the key turn in the lock. She quickly pulled the cables out of the TV, and shoved the camera under the coffee table. Buffy had just found Spike again, and didn't feel ready to share him with people who might not understand.  
  
She lay down on the sofa and closed her eyes, feigning sleep. Dawn entered the apartment, fired up at her sister for missing their meeting at Starbucks. She stomped angrily into the lounge about to burst into a tirade, when she saw her sister asleep on the sofa. She closed her mouth and sighed, Buffy needed the rest, dark shadows showed under her eyes like bruises. Many a night, Dawn had heard her get up from their room and pace about in the apartment, looking for some kind of peace, but never finding it. She left Buffy to sleep, and went into the kitchen to get herself a homemade caffeine fix.  
  
Buffy felt herself slowly drift off to sleep, against her will. Her dreams frightened her; they always took her back to Sunnydale. She slipped into a fitful sleep that her body ached for.  
  
**Buffy's dream**  
  
She was running through the school corridors, the building was shaking and falling apart. Buffy gripped the scythe in her hand as she negotiated the falling rubble. Tears were still streaming down her face from her emotional encounter with Spike. She ran out into the daylight, the school bus was waiting there for her, and Faith, standing on the steps of the bus.  
  
"Come on B," she screamed.  
  
She pulled Buffy into the bus, the doors closing behind them. Buffy then ran to the back of the bus, where her sister Dawn hugged her. The Bus sped off, and as Buffy was in her sister's arms, she looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening in horror as she saw Spike emerge from the building. His jacket over his head to protect him from the daylight. She looked into his eyes and saw his mouth silently form the words "Buffy" He held out a smoking hand to her. She screamed at Robin Wood to stop the bus, he ignored her and carried on driving. "Spike! Spike!" She screamed, as she saw the school fall into the hell mouth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy awoke to two pairs of concerned eyes. Giles and Dawn, Giles was panting slightly out of breath. He had just entered the apartment building when he had heard Buffy's screams, Dawn was wiping at a large coffee stain on her blouse.  
  
"Give me a heart attack why don't cha?" asked Dawn.  
  
"What happened?" asked Buffy, confused.  
  
"You were screaming the name er. Spike," said Giles, shakily.  
  
"Uh, bad dream," said Buffy.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" asked Giles  
  
"Not so much, got any more of that coffee Dawnie?" asked Buffy, looking at her sister's blouse.  
  
"Sorry I am wearing it all," said Dawn, as she flounced off into the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy we should talk about this, look at you, you're holding on by a thread. Your clothes are hanging off you, just because Spike died does not mean that you should get yourself a death wish too," he said, sternly.  
  
Buffy's face whitened at his cruelty, she did something she never thought she'd do. Buffy slapped Giles across the face, and walked off in the direction of her bedroom, she almost tripped on Andrew's rucksack. Picking it up, she took it in her room and closed the door, locking it behind her.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all you nice people for the reviews **grins** There will be more Spike, and definatley some Spuffiness soon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter2  
  
Xander was busy at the construction site, going over the plans of a new apartment building with his boss, when his cell phone went off. He looked slightly embarrassed and took it out of his jacket pocket. He saw the caller was Giles.  
  
"Sorry I have to take this," he said apologetically.  
  
He turned his back and walked a few paces, so to be out of his bosses hearing.  
  
"Hey G man what's up?" asked Xander.  
  
"Thought I'd told you never to call me that, never mind: I'm worried about Buffy, she's locked herself in her room again, but I think it's more than that," sighed Giles.  
  
"Look I am on lunch break in half an hour, about I come over, see if I can talk to her," said Xander.  
  
"Would you? I've tried everything and I have Dawn here pitching a fit, because she can't get in her room," Said Giles rather desperately.  
  
"Ah, the joys of being a surrogate father, I'll be over as quick as I can," Xander replied.  
  
Xander dialled up his home number.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice warily on the other end.  
  
"Andrew it's me, sorry can't make it home for lunch, have to go see Giles," said Xander.  
  
"I already made it, I cook I clean and do your dirty laundry, all I ask is a little respect in return, well if you want your lunch later, it will be in the cat," whined Andrew.  
  
"We don't have a cat," said Xander.  
  
"Well the goldfish then," Andrew replied slamming down the phone.  
  
Xander went back to his boss, to continue going over the plans. He sometimes wondered why he put up with Andrew. He had just looked so lost, both of his friends were dead, he had nobody, he'd just stood there shifting about from one foot to another, when Faith and Wood had driven them all here. He knew why he kept him around even if he hadn't admitted it to anyone else. He was his last link with Anya. Her death still cut deep, he winced inwardly as he remembered his stupid throw away remarks he'd made as they had surveyed the remains of Sunnydale. But, it had just been his way of coping; he looked at his watch.  
  
"Okay if I go for lunch now?" asked Xander.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander arrived at the apartment building; he could hear Dawn's wails as he neared the front door. He knocked on the door; a rather harassed looking Giles opened it.  
  
"Oh thank God, you're here," said Giles in relief.  
  
Dawn was on the sofa, looking a blotchy mess, her nose all red from crying.  
  
"Hey Dawnster, what's up?" he asked her instantly regretting it, as she went off into one.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked looking at Giles.  
  
Giles motioned towards the direction of her room.  
  
"Go easy on her, I think I may have been a bit insensitive," admitted Giles  
  
Xander walked off, while Dawn was still full rant, closing the door behind him. He put his ear to the door, it was silent, maybe she had fallen asleep. He tapped lightly on the door.  
  
"Go away Giles, I need to be alone," she said  
  
"Not Giles, Xander here," he replied.  
  
"Oh," came the voice from inside.  
  
There was a continued silence, when Xander was startled as the door suddenly flew open. Buffy looked pale, but at least there was no sign of tears, he thought.  
  
"Bad dreams again?" he asked  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yeah they can be a bitch," he said.  
  
Buffy opened the door wider to let him in. Xander looked at the mess that was she and her sister's bedroom.  
  
"Whoa, maybe I could lend you Andrew for awhile," he smiled.  
  
"I thought you were my friend," she replied.  
  
"Just a joke Buff," he said sitting down on the bed next to her.  
  
She smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Buffy this has to stop, you're killing yourself," he said softly.  
  
"Well what use am I? I never wanted to come back in the first place, you all know that, I should have died with Spike, would have been a mercy," she said sadly.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers, don't ever let me hear you talk like that again! I lost Anya, life still goes on, you may not want it to, but it does, why do you think I keep so busy, because when I stop, I remember that she's not there anymore and she's never gonna come back. Don't make Spike's or Anya's sacrifice pointless, remember when you told Dawn the hardest thing in this world is to live in it?"  
  
"Yes, I remember,"  
  
"Well live in it, live for those we lost, but most of all, live for yourself," he said.  
  
Buffy bowed her head as huge sobs racked her body, she felt the comfort of Xander's arms around her, she melted into them for a moment, until she was reminded of another time, when someone had held her in his cold arms, giving her strength, she struggled to be free, the memory was too raw.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I really want to be alone, thanks for being here," she smiled weakly at him.  
  
Xander looked at his watch.  
  
"Gotta be some where?" she asked.  
  
"Time for me to be back at the site and I didn't get any lunch," he told her.  
  
"Dawn's probably got a doughnut or two kicking around," said Buffy, sounding a little more like her old self.  
  
"And you know I'm trying to cut down on the sugary fried snacks," he said patting his tummy.  
  
He gave her a smile as he left her and closed the door behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn had stopped her crying, as she was sitting watching MTV, while Giles cringed at the music.  
  
"So how is she?" asked Giles.  
  
"Well she's been better," said Xander.  
  
"Do you think I can get in my room now?" asked Dawn.  
  
"I'd say that was a possibility," said Xander.  
  
"Good cos my friend and I are gonna check out the all the cute guys at the mall, can't do it wearing this," grinned Dawn. Pointing to her soiled blouse.  
  
She walked off in the direction of her room.  
  
"Are you going to let her just go?" asked Xander.  
  
"She's seventeen, I have to trust her sometime," sighed Giles.  
  
Giles switched off the TV, glad of the silence. The phone rang, jolting them out of their thoughts. Giles seemed reluctant to move.  
  
"Shall I get that?" asked Xander.  
  
"Please," said Giles vaguely.  
  
"Hello, Rupert Giles, well not personally, anyway," said Xander.  
  
Giles could hear the slight strain of an excited voice on the other end.  
  
"Calm down Willow, you're talking too fast, say that again," said Xander as the colour leeched out of his face.  
  
He listened as Willow repeated herself, he handed the receiver over to Giles.  
  
"Think you'd better hear what Willow has to say," he said looking nervously at Buffy's bedroom door.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Giles replaced the handset of the phone and slumped back down in his chair, Xander and Giles just looked at each other for a few moments.

"Not big on the understanding right now, Spikes alive, thought he'd gone all dusty," said Xander confused

"Willow said she would tell us more when she got here, she's flying in with him tonight, he's had to be sedated, apparently Angel has had him at Wolfram and Hart for over a month," explained Giles

"Does she want collecting from the airport? Doesn't sound too good," said Xander.

"Yes, her flight gets in about 4:00am tomorrow morning," said Giles

"I'll be there, when are you gonna break the news to Buffy? Still don't get the how, people seem to have a real problem staying dead around here; mystical deaths definatley a grey area," replied Xander.

Dawn came out of the bedroom; they both fell silent. She looked at the both of them.

"Something secret going down again, the old everyone stops talking when I enter the room thing, it's a classic," said Dawn.

"Dawn…." Giles began.

"It's no big, I'm late for the mall, who's going to give me a ride?" she asked hopefully.

"Come on, guess it's down to me," said Xander

"We'll talk later, I'll stop by your apartment this evening," said Giles.

Dawn was already on the steps of their apartment, 

"Xander," she said impatiently.

"Oh, and Xander, not a word to Buffy and Dawn, we need to figure out how to break the news to them, especially to Buffy," said Giles quietly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Buffy, I have to go out for awhile, you'll be okay here?" asked Giles though the bedroom door.

"Sure, I'll be fine," said Buffy.

Buffy waited until she heard the click of the front door closing behind him, she came out her bedroom checking that she was really alone, she had Andrew's rucksack over one shoulder, she took it over to the table and spilled the contents all over it's surface. She rummaged through a couple of Star Wars action figures and a stack of trading cards from various shows, some packs of gum, she picked up a heavy brown envelope. It had the word "Spike" scrawled across it, she ripped it open, not caring about Andrew's privacy issues.

 She peeked inside the envelope; the boy had been busy, collecting his little Spike shrine together, the others had joked that Andrew's obsession with Spike had been more than hero worship, she was starting to think, that maybe they were right. There were a couple of cigarette butts in a little plastic bag, almost like evidence. Another little bag containing what looked like hair, she opened her mouth in amazement, she would know those bleach blonde locks anywhere. She would have loved to know how Andrew got close enough to get some, although Spike hadn't had a reflection to work with, she knew his one vanity had been his hair and she couldn't imagine Spike giving it up freely to anyone. 

She smiled as her hand closed over Spike's lighter, remembering his frustration the night before "It" happened, when they were in the basement together and he'd wanted a cigarette and he couldn't find it, he had accused her of keeping it again, like last time. She flicked the lid open and closed it a couple of times, absentmindedly. At the bottom of the envelope were more videotapes, one labelled "He speaks" and a little doodled loveheart next to it. Buffy raised her eyebrows at it. 

"Oh well, each to their own," she sighed.

Buffy took the tape and knelt down beside the coffee table feeling underneath it for the camera, she hooked it back up to the TV, taking the other one out she put the tape in. As it started up, she couldn't help, but laugh to herself as Andrew introduced himself, dressed in his own leather duster and he tried to do a poor imitation of an English accent. Buffy rolled her eyes; she really should have given Andrew more to do, it was obvious he's had too much time on his hands.

She sat cross-legged in front of the TV, the scene switched to Spike in the basement; he was looking at the camera and frowning.

***The Video***

"I thought I told you to piss off with this bloody camera, yet here you are again with that thing in my face. Would you sod off before I rip your throat out and eat…. Said Spike

Andrew interrupted him.

"Ok, Spike the light was kinda behind you," 

"Oh, right, Uh, what? Said Spike shifting around "Is this better then?"

Spike went back to looking annoyed 

"I thought I told you to piss off with that bloody camera, yet here you are with that thing in my face. Would you sod off…?

"That's a wrap, thanks Spike, turning it off now," said Andrew.

There were some muffled noises and the picture jolted about as Andrew rested the camera on some surface or other in the basement. Andrew hadn't turned it off. Probably hoping to get some illicit footage of Spike, thought Buffy. She watched as Spike walked over to the fridge in the corner.

"Sod this, I need a beer, want one boy?" asked Spike to Andrew.

"Oh I don't know, I'm not twenty one yet it's illegal," said Andrew nervously.

Spike laughed at him,

"You and your little nerds tried to take over Sunnydale, and you're worried about a beer?" asked Spike in disbelief.

"I tried champagne once, it made me throw up," said Andrew.

Spike handed him a beer.

"Come on Andrew, you're not a man until you've tried your first beer,"

Andrew took it uncertainly, sniffing at it suspiciously, and took a small taste of it. Spike took his pack of smokes out of his jacket, he took a cigarette out of the packet and put it in his mouth, he offered a cigarette to Andrew, he took it desperately wanting to look as cool as his idol. Spike lit his own cigarette then lit Andrew's. Andrew took a deep drag on it, instantly choking, Spike grinned as the boy coughed and retched. He slapped him on the back and handed him his beer; Andrew gulped it down gratefully. After that they just sat there in silence, Spike finished his beer and got his silver hip flask from his Jacket and started drinking from that. Andrew kept looking at Spike, when he thought the vampire wouldn't notice.

"Why'd you stay Spike, after you know all your problems with the first?" asked Andrew, feeling brave after his alcohol consumption.

"None of your bleeding business," snapped Spike.

A look of hurt appeared on Andrew's face. Spike sighed,

"Because she asked me to, I would have gone, but she said she needed me, Buffy never needs anyone that's what made me stay," Spike admitted.

"You still love her?" asked Andrew.

"Silly bloody question if you ask me, but yes I still love her, in fact I think I always have, but she doesn't want me, I'm just her little bit of cold comfort when things aren't going her way," said Spike sadly.

"That's harsh," said Andrew.

"That's life boy, better get used to it," said Spike.

there was a beeping noise,

"What's that?" asked Spike suspiciously.

"Oh, the camera is on standby, battery must getting low," said Andrew nervously.

A hand came towards the camera and then it went black.

Buffy stared at the blank screen for a moment and then it switched off, she turned seeing Giles standing behind her holding the remote.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough, had to come back forgot my books, got a couple of blocks away before I realised," said Giles.

"Oh," was all Buffy could think of to reply.

Giles looked at her for a moment.

"Buffy I have to tell you something, but I think you need to sit down," he said seriously.

Buffy got up off the carpet and sat down on the sofa.

"What is it Giles, problems on the Cleveland hell mouth? Cos it's been pretty quiet around here compared to Sunnydale," she said flippantly.

"Willow's coming to stay with us for awhile, she's bringing someone with her," said Giles.

"Kennedy? Can't say I'm that keen on her, but I'll try for Willow's sake, one brat is quite enough in this place," said Buffy thinking of her sister.

"No not Kennedy,  someone you thought you'd never see again, Buffy there's no easy way to tell you this so I am going to just come right out with it, It's er Spike," said Giles.

Buffy paled.

"Giles if this your idea of some kinda sick joke, then please tell me now," she said.

"No I am deadly serious," said Giles.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy's hand gripped the armrest of the sofa; she rose quickly from the chair.

"Where is he? I have to go to him," she said desperately.

"He's in LA, well he was in LA," said Giles.

"Well, where is he now?" she asked impatiently.

"He's on a plane, Willow is bringing him, Buffy we don't know what to expect, Angel has had him for the last month at Wolfram and Hart.

"Is he okay, does he still have his soul?" asked Buffy.

"All very good questions that Willow will be able to answer when they get here," said Giles.

"That will be when?" asked Buffy.

"Xander is picking them up at Hopkins International 4am tomorrow morning," said Giles.

"Xander knows about this too?" asked Buffy angrily.

"Only because he took the call, what do you intend to do?" said Giles

"To be the first person there when that damn plane lands, that's what," Buffy replied.

"Do you think that wise?" he asked

"Sense be damned Giles, he needs me, he was always there for me, time to return the favour I think," She said.

Giles sighed; once Buffy was set on a course there was just no stopping her.

"Well I guess you'll be coming to Xander's with me later, what about Dawn?" he asked.

"Think she's old enough to be home alone, besides she has keys," said Buffy.

"Okay I have to go return these to the library," said Giles picking his books up off the table.

Buffy turned and smiled at Giles with a brilliance that had been lacking these past few months. It was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. Giles Just hoped he had done the right thing; he left the apartment. Buffy just couldn't stop smiling to herself, then she frowned, wondering how Spike would be, she remembered when Angel had come back from the hell dimension she had sent him to, he'd been little more than an animal. She realised that she was afraid of seeing him again, she took Spike's lighter from the table and slipped it in her jeans pocket, thinking it might help him to have a familiar object if he was feeling in any way disjointed, going to hell or wherever or back could be a bumpy ride.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Giles and Buffy stood outside Xander's apartment; Giles rang the bell a second time.

"Are you sure he's in?" asked Buffy.

Giles checked his watch.

"Of course he's in, besides I can hear the TV," said Giles.

The door was suddenly flung open; a petulant looking Andrew was standing there.

"Yes?" he eyed them suspiciously.

"Will you let us in already," said Buffy pushing past him, Giles following behind.

Buffy walked into the lounge.

"You really ought to do something about your pet poodle," said Buffy looking at Andrew.

Andrew opened his mouth to say something then Buffy glared at him, Buffy slipped Andrew's rucksack off her shoulder and chucked it at him.

"Gotta present for you," she said.

Andrew caught the rucksack awkwardly, almost dropping it. "Where was it? Thought I'd lost it," he said excitedly.

"Nah, we had it all the time," said Buffy.

Andrew opened it and looked at Buffy accusingly.

"You've been in here," said Andrew.

"Yeah, you have a lot of Spike love going on in there, I have to say," she grinned at him.

Andrew flushed bright red.

"I, er think there's some dishes in the kitchen that need washing," said Andrew making a hasty retreat.

Buffy looked at Xander.

"It's okay, I know everything, well as much as you guys any way," said Buffy.

"She wants to meet him off the plane with you," said Giles.

"Are you sure Buff? Willow said something about him being sedated," said Xander.

"Well me and my slayer strength could come in handy then," said Buffy brightly.

"You wanna stay the night?" asked Xander.

Buffy arched an eyebrow and Giles frowned at him.

"Not like that," he smiled awkwardly.

"Well that's settled then, don't forget to keep me informed of any new developments, I have one of these thing too. Don't forget," said Giles extracting his cell phone from his jacket pocket and eyeing it distastefully.

"Don't worry G-man, we'll keep you in the loop," said Xander as he walked him to the door.

"Xander how many times have I told you not to call me tha… never mind, call me okay." Said Giles.

"How did Buffy take the news?" asked Xander.

"Surprisingly well," Giles replied.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Buffy paced back and forth at gate 20 of Hopkins International.

"Buffy come and sit down, walking a hole in the floor isn't going to make the plane get here any quicker," said Xander rubbing his tired eyes.

Buffy walked over to the window and pressed her head on the cool surface, looking into the blackness of the Cleveland night sky. She was tired too; sleep had been impossible. The indifferent voice of the announcer came over the loudspeaker announcing the imminent arrival of the flight. Buffy clenched her hands together in unbearable tension. She sensed rather than felt Xander come up behind her and put an arm around her shoulder. She turned to him.

"You'll be okay Buffy, it looks like you have been given a second chance, take it easy you have all the time in the world," said Xander.

Buffy thought of Anya, she smiled at Xander.

"I'm sorry Xander, I know this must be hard for you, but for different reasons," she said sadly.

"Yeah, no mystical death for my girl so there's no coming back for Anya, just as it was for Tara," he said looking at the floor.

Buffy put a finger under his chin.

"You ok? There's me all full of the happies," she said.

"Yeah, you know me, the original survivor, any way it's great to see you happy again," he smiled weakly.

"Oh look, I think it's their plane," said Buffy unable to keep the excitement from her voice.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dawn sat awake in her room, the bedside clock said 4:30 am, she wished she could have been at the airport with the others; it was maddening to still be treated as a child at her age. Buffy had been slaying for over two years at her age and saving the world and stuff.

Giles had told Dawn over dinner about Spike. She was still taking it all in. She knew things were not over between her sister and the vampire, many nights she had been woken by her sister screaming out Spike's name. Maybe it would be a good thing for her sister; She'd been really worried that Buffy had been on the verge of some kind of mental episode. She smiled a little thinking about Spike, he'd really changed those last few months, realising he wasn't the same person, who had attacked her sister, she surprised herself, realising she'd finally forgiven him for that. If Buffy could move on then so could she.

Dawn yawned, sleep finally coming to claim her as she smiled dreamily, remembering that summer she'd had a crush on Spike, much to her sister's annoyance.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gate 20 finally opened and a steady stream of tired looking passengers came out of the tunnel.

"Where are they Xander?" asked Buffy anxiously.

"Don't worry Buff they are on the plane," Xander reassured her.

Buffy spied a redhead in the crowd.

"Oh, I think I see Willow," she cried.

Buffy rushed forward, she stopped short all the breath leaving her body as the crowd parted to reveal Willow purposefully pushing a wheelchair, Buffy paled as she saw who the occupant of the wheelchair was. Willow stopped pushing the wheelchair and put up her hand in greeting, quickly putting it down as she saw her friend's distress. Buffy hurried to her side and crouched down to look at Spike. His eyes were glazed over, his hair over grown and unruly, not unlike when he'd first come back to Sunnydale and she's found him living in the school basement.

"Spike? Spike, can you hear me?" she asked.

"I dunno if he can Buffy, a doctor friend of Angel's gave him a pretty powerful sedative before the flight, the kind that would keep an elephant out of it," said Willow.

"Why?" asked Buffy,

"Every time we'd try and get him on a plane, he'd totally freak out, had to get him here somehow, had enough trouble giving him the sedative, had to use a binding spell on him," said Willow.

Spike lifted his head and looked unwaveringly into her green eyes that were bright with unshed tears. He mumbled something unintelligible.

"Don't try to speak, you're home now, I am gonna take care of you," she said squeezing his unresponsive hand.

"They threw me out, they didn't want me," said Spike.

Buffy looked at Willow.

"What's he talking about?" asked Buffy.

Spike started chuckling.

"Oh, yeah Angel sends his love," he said

Buffy frowned.

"Come on let's get him out of here, it will be getting light soon," said Buffy looking at windows.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews; I was blown away, ta.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The trio of friends stopped beside Xander's car, Buffy had insisted on pushing Spike's wheelchair out of the airport, due to the lateness of the hour the parking lot was almost deserted. Xander undid the rear passenger door; Buffy scooped up Spike in her arms and placed him inside the car. Most of the weary travellers dotted around were too tired to notice the strange sight of the tiny blonde woman lifting a man into a car as if he was no more than a baby.  
  
"You want me to ride in the back with him?" asked Willow.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not letting him out of my sight," said Buffy firmly as she got into the car with him.  
  
Willow and Xander exchanged looks, but said nothing as they got in the car. The drive back from the airport was pretty silent; Xander kept glancing at the couple in the back from his driver's mirror. He could see Buffy staring at Spike with such intensity, almost as if she was afraid that he might disappear. He sighed, he couldn't blame her, she'd been to hell and back these past three months.  
  
"Good to have you back Will, really missed you," he said taking a hand off the steering wheel to give her hand a quick squeeze.  
  
"Missed you all, felt kinda guilty about deserting Buffy in her hour of need," said Willow.  
  
Buffy looked away from Spike for a moment.  
  
"It's okay Willow, I understand, the destruction of the hellmouth gave us all a chance to have a new life," said Buffy.  
  
"What was with all the, they threw me out they didn't want me crap, that spike was spouting?" asked Xander.  
  
"I don't know, that's the first coherent sentence any one has managed to get out of him since he was found, even if it doesn't make much sense," said Willow  
  
"So who found him?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Angel, found him in a sewer tunnel, he was in quite a state, filthy almost starved and er naked," said Willow blushing.  
  
"Why'd Angel help him? It's no secret that there's no love lost between those two," said Xander.  
  
"He did it for me, because he knows I care about Spike," said Buffy quietly.  
  
Willow turned her head to look at her friend, seeing the unshed tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"So is the wheelchair a permanent thing or what?" asked Xander.  
  
"No, what with the sedative and my binding spell, he couldn't walk, should be fine in a couple of hours," said Willow.  
  
Buffy breathed a sigh of relief; Spike had been through so much, the idea of him being incapacitated would have been terrible. She looked at Spike fast asleep on the seat next to her, his face looked thinner and his cheekbones more prominent. She stroked his cheek, he muttered something in his sleep and tried to turn over in the restraints of his seatbelt.  
  
"Nearly there," Xander announced as the car turned up a suburban street.  
  
Xander brought the car to a halt outside a modern apartment block.  
  
"Wow this is nice," said Willow.  
  
"Yeah Giles leased it off one of his watcher friends," Xander informed her.  
  
"Never mind that we have to get Spike out of here quick, the sun is coming up," said Buffy anxiously.  
  
Xander hurried round and opened trunk getting out Spike's wheel chair, by the time he'd brought it round the backseat was empty, he looked up just in time to see Buffy carrying Spike, slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Guess we won't be needing that," smiled Willow as she followed Buffy into the building.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles had been watching from the window, waiting for their arrival. He'd opened up the sofa bed in readiness for Spike's arrival. He was at the door opening it, before Willow's finger managed to make contact with the doorbell. He opened the door wide to let Buffy in. Willow trailed after her and Xander followed a few moments later. Buffy deposited spike gently on the sofa bed, placing a pillow under his head, she sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Giles!" said Willow excitedly, giving him a big hug and almost knocking his glasses from his face.  
  
"Sshhh, Dawn is still sleeping," he told her quietly.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, just excited that we're all together again, even if it is under these circumstances," said Willow apologetically.  
  
"How is he?" asked Giles, motioning towards Spike.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened at her watcher's enquiry. It hadn't been that many months ago he'd plotted with Principle Wood to end Spike's very existence.  
  
"Well as far as I can tell, he's still Spike, he doesn't speak much, but I don't know if that is because he can't or he won't," said Willow.  
  
"Maybe he's gone all Looney tunes, like in the school basement," said Xander.  
  
"I don't think that's it somehow, I persuaded Angel that the best course would be to take him to Buffy, he wasn't too hot on the idea at first," said Willow.  
  
"I bet he wasn't, even more so if he knew their history," said Xander.  
  
"He knows, did you get the blood? I want something handy if he wakes," said Buffy quietly.  
  
"Yes, went to a wholesalers after I dropped you off at Xander's last night," said Giles.  
  
Xander looked at his watch,  
  
"It's 6am, I'm sorry to have to leave you all, but I have to be at work in an hour, come on Willow, you're staying at my place," said Xander.  
  
"I'm about ready to hit the sack, you going to be okay here, Buff?" asked Willow.  
  
"You guys go, we'll be fine here," said Buffy eager to be left alone with the man she loved.  
  
Giles saw Willow and Xander to the door.  
  
"Good luck with Andrew," said Giles.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot, you had Mary Poppins keeping house for you, how's that working out for you?" she teased Xander.  
  
"I'll tell you about it in the car," yawned Xander.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles shut the door and went back into the lounge, Buffy had curled up on the bed to lie along side Spike. She looked exhausted and almost as colourless as the man who laid along side her.  
  
"Would you like me to stay and keep watch, if he wakes?" asked Giles.  
  
Buffy smiled sleepily at him.  
  
"No, it's okay you get to bed, I'll know if he stirs," said Buffy.  
  
Giles switched off the main light, leaving Buffy in the soft glow of the Dawn that penetrated the closed drapes. Buffy put her arm gently around Spike, looking into his face, wishing she could see his eyes. He trembled slightly, she held him closer to her and his shaking slowly subsided. He smiled in his sleep, she wondered what he dreamed of, and what ever it was she hoped it was happy.  
  
"Buffy," he muttered in his sleep.  
  
Maybe he was dreaming of her.  
  
"I'm right here, I'm not going any where," she said as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn opened one eye, as the alarm went off, she hit the snooze button and rolled over. Five minutes later she was rudely awakened as it went off again.  
  
"Dammit," she said hitting the clock.  
  
She got out of bed and rubbed her tired eyes, she'd been awake most of the night, but she hadn't heard them come in. Dawn looked at her sister's bed, it was as neat and unused as she'd left it, the day before. Dawn frowned in concern, maybe something had happened while she had been sleeping. Dawn threw on her robe and knocked quietly on Giles's bedroom door, getting no answer she opened the door a crack. Giles was sprawled out in his bed fast asleep dressed in a very unbecoming pair of flannel pyjamas.  
  
Dawn opened the lounge door and walked sleepily over to the windows, she threw open the drapes, letting the bright early morning sun flood the room.  
  
"Dawn! Shut the drapes," screamed Buffy.  
  
Dawn turned, rendered speechless and motionless with shock, her mouth open as she noticed her sister and Spike for the first time. She quickly recovered herself and started closing the drapes.  
  
"No wait!" said Buffy.  
  
"What now, do you want Spike to turn into dust?" asked Dawn confused.  
  
"Look!" said Buffy urgently.  
  
Dawn looked at the man on the bed, Spike's skin was exposed to the sunlight, but there was no sizzling flesh, or any sign he was in pain from the sun's rays at all.  
  
"I don't get it," said Dawn.  
  
Giles had awoken, when he had heard Buffy cry out. He entered the lounge breathless, holding a stake and cross in his hand. He looked at Buffy and then at Spike.  
  
"Bloody hell," said Giles.  
  
Spike stirred, he could hear voices at a distance, they sounded familiar, like Buffy, but he had heard so many things in his head, this last month, he was afraid that if he opened his eyes, that her voice would go away, like it always did. He felt an arm on his shoulder. If it was that bloody Angel again.. Spike opened his eyes, he squinted a bit at the brightness of the room. It was a strange room, he hadn't seen before, he looked into the face of the woman he loved. He put out a hand to touch her, was it the first playing with him again? He wondered. Was she even real?  
  
He touched her, she felt solid enough.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"Spike," she answered.  
  
He looked around the room in alarm, the sun was shining on his skin, he looked up and saw Giles, maybe he was trying to kill him again. He struggled to get out of the light. Buffy held him back.  
  
"Spike it's okay, look you're not burning," she showed him his bare arm.  
  
"I don't understand, but I'm still a vampire," he said.  
  
"Oh not just a vampire, I'd say on a lucky guess, you're a day walker," said Giles  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Day walker?" said Spike in confusion.  
  
"Yes, it's not that hard to explain, unless of course you are wearing sun block two million," said Giles sarcastically.  
  
"Cool," said Dawn.  
  
"Are you hungry Spike?" asked Buffy, eyeing the thinness of his frame.  
  
"Yeah, my tummy is a bit rumbly," said Spike.  
  
"Dawn, go heat some blood," ordered Buffy  
  
"Why is it always me?" she grumbled disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
"Giles, don't you have to get dressed and go do that thing you were talking about?" asked Buffy.  
  
Giles looked at Buffy, in confusion.  
  
"What thing?" he finally took the hint. "Oh, that thing, shall I take Dawn along?" he asked.  
  
"Would you?" asked Buffy.  
  
A few minutes later Giles and Dawn were ready to leave, Dawn pouted at Buffy.  
  
"Don't see why we have to leave just because Buffy wants to get all smoochy with Spike," said Dawn.  
  
Buffy looked embarrassed.  
  
"That is so not the reason why, Spike and I have things to talk about," she said.  
  
"Come on Dawn, I'll buy you breakfast," said Giles, taking her arm and steering her towards the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other, both not really sure what to say, especially after the way they had parted, the day they had defeated the first.  
  
"I thought you were dead," she said accusingly.  
  
"Was love, did you see what was left of Sunnydale, no one could survive that," he said.  
  
"How'd you know what was left of Sunnydale?" she asked confused.  
  
"Buffy, you've died a few times yourself, you know how it works, the out of body experience as you pass over, saw you, saw all of you, I finally know what you mean when you told me about that feeling of completion, it's indescribable," he said longingly.  
  
"So why'd Angel send you here? According to him, you were beyond his help and sending you to me was a last resort," Buffy said.  
  
"Sorry to see me?" he asked pensively.  
  
"How can you ask that?" she replied.  
  
He smiled in response.  
  
"I was in a state when Angel found me, how much do you know?" asked Spike.  
  
"I know that you were found in a sewer tunnel and worse for wear," she said.  
  
"Yes, but do you know how I got there?" He asked.  
  
"Kinda hoping you'd tell me," said Buffy.  
  
"So she kept her word," said Spike.  
  
"She who?" asked Buffy instantly feeling something akin to jealously rise in her chest.  
  
"Fred, such a sweet girl, she's the only one I talked to when I was staying with Angel, pissed him off something rotten that I wouldn't speak," grinned Spike.  
  
"Told her how I came back, she's quite sympathetic," he smiled fondly.  
  
Buffy didn't want to hear anymore talk of this Fred.  
  
"So you told her everything?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike looked into her eyes and held her prisoner with his luminous azure gaze.  
  
"No, not everything, there are some things that are only meant to be shared between two people," he replied.  
  
She realised he had steered her off the subject of his resurrection with looks and sweet words, but she didn't care, he would tell her it all when he was ready, there were more important issues to address, things she needed to know.  
  
"Spike, I need to know this, it's important, do you still have your soul?" she asked.  
  
Spike looked at her for a moment, before turning his head away.  
  
"Does it matter?" he asked quietly.  
  
She turned his head back to look at her.  
  
"Not so much to me, but others might not feel the same way," she sighed.  
  
Spike unbuttoned his shirt exposing part of his chest; he laid a hand on it, looking at Buffy.  
  
"It's still all here, does not burn as much as it used to, but I can feel him, guess we've finally made some sort of peace with each other," he smiled sadly.  
  
Buffy noticed the beginning of an ugly looking mark on his chest only slightly exposed by his open shirt.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said defensively  
  
"Let me look," she insisted.  
  
She reached out and peeled back the edges of his shirt, to reveal a star shaped brand scored into his chest.  
  
Spike looked at her, "Courtesy of that shiny bauble, Angel gave you, looks like I came back, scars and all," he shrugged.  
  
The tears fell softly down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, no crying, it will heal, I think. Come on Buffy it's not like you to go all weepy on me, well maybe it is," he said thinking.  
  
She just cried harder, he wiped away her tears with one hand.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong," he said.  
  
"I should never have left you," she sobbed  
  
"Left me as in broke up with me, or left me as in left me in the hellmouth," he joked, trying to comfort her.  
  
"It's not funny Spike," she said.  
  
His smile faded as he relived his final moments.  
  
"Had to see you right Buffy, I might not have had the strength to finish it, if I hadn't known you were safe,"  
  
"You know I almost stayed with you, don't you?" she asked.  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Couldn't do that to the nibblet, she needs you Buffy," said Spike.  
  
"I need you Spike, it wasn't until I had to do without you, that I finally realised it. too late," she said.  
  
"Missed having someone to cuddle up to?" he asked.  
  
"No.Yes, but it was more than that, surely you cannot forget what I said to you, before you ordered me to leave you?" she asked.  
  
Spike bowed his head.  
  
"I haven't forgotten, about that Buffy, you know why I said what I said?" he asked.  
  
"I think so, took me awhile to work it out, but I never claimed to be the sharpest pencil in the box," she smiled weakly at him.  
  
He touched face gently.  
  
"I missed your smile, your face, everything Buffy, I thought I'd never have the chance to look at you again," his voice broke with emotion.  
  
"You don't have to talk about it now, rest, you look exhausted," she said gently.  
  
Buffy rose from the bed, he caught her arm.  
  
"Don't leave me, stay with me, I know I was out of it last night, but while I was dreaming I had the sweetest dream of my life, I could smell you, feel you all around me, it gave me the strength you once said I gave you," he asked.  
  
"It wasn't a dream, I was here with you, I'll be here with you for as long as you need me," she said joining him back on the bed.  
  
"How about forever?" he asked  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Andrew opened the door, he hated it when people turned up unannounced, it caused a disturbance in the force, he saw Mr Giles and Dawn standing there, by the look on Dawns face, intergalactic war had already started.  
  
"Xander here?" asked Giles.  
  
"Sorry, he left for work about half an hour ago," replied Andrew.  
  
"What about Willow?" asked Giles.  
  
"The witch is in the lounge," said Andrew nervously.  
  
He wasn't about to admit that it scared the life out of him being left alone with the means of Warren's destruction.  
  
"You missed out powerful 'she witch' Andrew," said Willow as she silently came up behind him.  
  
Andrew jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice.  
  
"I think I'd better go check on those pancakes I'm making," said Andrew.  
  
"Ooh, chocolate chip?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Maybe," said Andrew.  
  
Dawn followed him in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Everything okay Giles?" asked Willow.  
  
"Well there has been one or two developments since you left," said Giles.  
  
"Spike, he's okay?" asked Willow.  
  
"Let's go sit down and I'll tell you all about it," said Giles.  
  
They went into the lounge and sat down, moments later Andrew came in with a plate of hot pancakes.  
  
"Spikes different, he is no longer a common garden variety vampire, let's just say if he wanted to take up sunbathing, he could," said Giles.  
  
Andrew's ears pricked up at the mention of Spike's name.  
  
"Cool, he's like Blade or something?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Interesting idea Andrew, I suppose in a way he is," said Giles.  
  
"You forgot the maple syrup," said Willow, looking at him sternly.  
  
Andrew scurried off in the kitchen to get the missing syrup.  
  
"Willow, stop scaring the life out of the poor boy," Giles reprimanded her gently.  
  
Andrew hastily returned with the syrup bottle and sat down in one of the corner seats, eager for news of his idol.  
  
"I don't understand Spike being able to withstand the suns rays, it was one of the tests Angel insisted that Wes and the others carry out on him, to determine just what he was, he burned just like any other vampire would," said Willow.  
  
"Do you think he is evolving in some way? We still don't know what the amulet might have done to him," said Giles  
  
"True, the wearer isn't usually around to tell the tale," said Willow  
  
"We need answers and at this moment in time Spike's the only one who can give them to us," said Giles.  
  
Willow and Giles rose from their seats.  
  
"Are we on the move again?" asked Dawn, her mouth full of pancakes.  
  
"I don't suppose I could tag along for the ride?" asked Andrew hopefully.  
  
"Don't you have Xander's dirty laundry to do?" asked Willow.  
  
Andrew looked so dejected that she took pity on him.  
  
"Okay, guess it will alright," sighed Willow.  
  
Andrew grabbed his jacket, looking something like an excited puppy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy awoke, immediately sensing something was not right, she rolled over and touched the empty space where Spike should have been. She sat up, panic clawing at her, maybe the last twenty-four hours had been a dream. She shook her head and got up from the bed.  
  
"Spike! Spike"" she called out desperately, while searching the rooms at the same time.  
  
There was nothing except the electrical humming of the fridge, her head snapped round as she heard the front door opening. Buffy rushed to the front door, in hopes it was Spike, deflated as she saw it was Willow, Giles and Andrew.  
  
"Buffy? What is it?" asked Willow.  
  
"Spike's gone," said Buffy flatly.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Let's not panic, he's in a strange city and has no funds that we know of, so he can't have got far," reasoned Giles.  
  
"I could do a locator spell," said Willow helpfully.  
  
"Please Willow, I have to find him, it's my fault I should never have fallen asleep," said Buffy.  
  
Giles went to one of his shelves of books and tore a page from a local street plan and handed it to Willow.  
  
"Candles?" asked Willow.  
  
Dawn disappeared into her room and came back with a couple of candles. Buffy arched her eyebrow at Dawn.  
  
"What the seventeen year old kid can't be trusted with matches?" Asked Dawn sarcastically.  
  
Willow sat down in the middle of the room and Dawn lit the candles. As she worked the spell, a small glowing light appeared on the map.  
  
"Ooh, I know where that is, it's the Southpark Mall," said Dawn excitedly.  
  
"Well let's get down there then," said Buffy grabbing her coat impatiently.  
  
"Southpark, Is that like Kenny and Cartman?" said Andrew trailing after the others.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles pulled to a stop just outside the parking lot of the Southpark shopping mall, the vehicle had barely stopped before Buffy leapt out.  
  
"We'll spilt up, Giles you take Willow and Andrew, Dawn come with me," said Buffy marching off in the direction of the main entrance.  
  
They entered the busy mall. Buffy looked around the place, it was huge and maze like. She looked at Dawn hoping for guidance.  
  
"Help me here Dawnie, if you were a vampire where would you go?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Gap?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Okay, let's try again, where would you go if you were Spike?" asked Buffy.  
  
Dawn thought real hard.  
  
"Ah, Wilson's Leather on the second floor," said Dawn  
  
They hurried into the glass elevator and rode it up to the second floor. They emerged from the elevator just in time to see Spike coming out of Wilson's. Buffy launched herself at Spike, knocking him to the ground; she landed on top of him.  
  
"Oof, Buffy love, I'm pleased to see you too," he said.  
  
"Are you two gonna stop making out in public and get off the floor?" asked Dawn in a bored voice.  
  
Buffy scrambled off of Spike and put out her hand to help him up.  
  
"Spike, why'd you just disappear like that, didn't you think I'd worry?" she demanded.  
  
Spike looked guiltily at her.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think, the sun was shining the birds were tweeting, had to get me a piece of that and these," he said grinning and holding up several clothing bags.  
  
"Thought you didn't have any money," said Buffy.  
  
"I don't, but Giles does," said Spike, holding out a credit card.  
  
"I think I'll take that," said Giles, coming up behind him and snatching his card back.  
  
Spike shrugged.  
  
"And you'll pay me back, every penny," said Giles  
  
"Of course I will.not," said Spike finished quietly.  
  
Buffy snatched Spike's bags off of him and shoved them at Dawn.  
  
"You guys get home, Spike and I, will make our own way back," said Buffy.  
  
She grabbed Spike by his shirtsleeve.  
  
"Hey wait a minute," said Spike.  
  
He took one of the bags out of Dawn's hand and pulled a black leather coat from it, he put it on. Andrew stared at him in awe, the whole scene playing in his mind in slow motion.  
  
"Cool!" said Andrew.  
  
"What you bleeding staring at?" asked Spike, noticing Andrew's presence for the first time.  
  
Spike shook his head and walked off to join the increasingly impatient Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They walked along in silence for a while, exiting the mall and walking out into the bright sunshine. Buffy looked at him, still unable to get used to seeing him in the sun, the last time she had seen him in daylight they had been too busy trying to kill each other.  
  
"You okay, no pain from being in daylight?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine really, Buffy you don't need to worry about me," said Spike.  
  
"I don't need to worr..I give up!" said Buffy throwing her hands up in despair and marching off angrily.  
  
Spike ran after her, some things never seemed to change, it seemed to him he spent most of his time running after her in one way or another. He caught up with her and spun her around, she quickly wiped away the angry tears that were running down her face.  
  
"You're crying," he stated.  
  
Buffy hated showing her weaker side to anyone, especially Spike right now.  
  
"Well what do you expect? It's been an emotional time, I finally know how it feels to be the living dead, to have nothing left inside of you, Angel left me, I got over that, the kiss you witnessed meant nothing, I already told you that, but when I woke up this morning and you were gone I thought that you'd," said Buffy.  
  
"Left you?" Where would I go? The only place I want to be, have ever wanted to be, is by your side," finished Spike.  
  
"Funny way of showing it," she replied.  
  
"Well I had to get out of these Angel cast offs, ruin a guy's image, besides he goes for the dark broody look, that's just not me love, besides they smell of hair gel," said Spike trying to get a smile out of her and succeeding.  
  
They walked along the street together, it seemed the most natural thing in the world, when their hands brushed against each other and their fingers entwined. Like once before, Buffy gasped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Spike.  
  
"I can feel it?" she replied.  
  
"You can feel what?" he asked.  
  
"Your soul, it was like electricity passing through me, Spike what's going on with you, I don't understand, not really, Willow seems to think you're evolving in some way," She said frowning.  
  
"I think Red maybe right, although I was almost delirious when Angel found me, I remember flashes of my return, it hurt like hell, not unlike when I burnt up," Spike replied  
  
"Oh God, " she said paling.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
He realised his admission of the agony he suffered had been the cause of her distress.  
  
"It's okay Buffy, it's done and dusted, well I was anyway," he said wryly.  
  
"Don't make a joke of it, what you did, no one ever did for me, oh I know you didn't just die for me, you really did love this world at the end didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but not nearly as much as knowing you were safe in it, you and Dawn, I know the nibblet can't ever forgive me for what I did to you, but that that never stopped me caring for her," he said regretfully.  
  
"Spike, why do you think you were returned to earth?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, I guess time will tell," he sighed.  
  
"Well I for one don't care why you are here, I am just glad that you are," she replied.  
  
"How was that normal life working out for you?" he asked.  
  
"It was as boring as hell...without you," she said quietly.  
  
"I always dreamed of this when we were together for that brief time, walking in the sun with you, I know I was always prattling on about how you belonged in the dark with me, but I never believed that, not truly," Spike said.  
  
She touched his pale face tenderly.  
  
"I'll wonder if you'll tan, or freckle even," she said remembering his words from long ago.  
  
"Do you remember everything I ever said?" he asked.  
  
"A lot more than I ever realised, I had three months to think of nothing else," she said.  
  
Spike touched the dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"Is that what caused those?" he asked.  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes, seeing the concern in them for her, he never missed anything where she was concerned.  
  
"Maybe, look we'd better be getting back to the apartment before they send out a search party for the both of us this time, I think they are still a little cautious of you right now," she said.  
  
They walked to the bus stop, both deep in thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Spike is so hot, er I mean cool," said Andrew, quickly amending his statement.  
  
"Ewww, obvious much" said Dawn, looking at Andrew in disgust.  
  
"Leave him alone Dawnie, he's going through a very confusing time at the moment, ain't ya," grinned Willow.  
  
"I really don't know what you guys are talking about," said Andrew innocently.  
  
"Look why don't you get us some coffee, the only member of the Spike appreciation society," said Willow.  
  
"Oh, I can definatley say there are two members of that society, Buffy slept in Spike's arms last night," said Dawn.  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"Lucky bitch," mumbled Andrew, his hand absentmindedly touching the little scars on his neck that were courtesy of his idol.  
  
"What was that?" asked Willow.  
  
"Clever witch," admonished Andrew quickly.  
  
"Thought that's what you said," grinned Willow.  
  
"Coffee, Andrew?" Dawn reminded him.  
  
"I'm not making it, Xander pays my salary, not you," Said Andrew petulantly.  
  
Giles extracted several large tomes from the bookshelves.  
  
"Look, can we stop the petty squabbling about who is making what and can someone help me with the research?" snapped Giles.  
  
"Sorry," the other three said in unison as they sat down at the table.  
  
A few moments, Spike and Buffy entered the apartment, it was so quiet, that they wondered if the others had decided to go to Xander's, Spike's hearing picked up the low murmur of voices through the door.  
  
"They're home," said Spike opening the door to the lounge.  
  
"Spike next time you decide to go walk about, do you think you could inform us?" asked Giles frostily.  
  
"It's okay Giles, already given him the third degree," said Buffy  
  
"I could murder a drink," said Spike.  
  
Andrew instantly shot up out of his chair.  
  
"Let me get it for you," said Andrew eagerly disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
Buffy and Spike were still unconsciously holding hands, a fact of which they suddenly became aware of when they saw where Willow, Dawn and Giles glances were all trained. Spike noticed it too and started to pull out of her grip, she just held on to him tighter and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Andrew hummed to himself, while he waited for the microwave to do its job. It pinged and he took the mug out, he looked at the dark liquid curiously. What if he took a little sip, he thought, he raised the mug to his lips and tasted the contents.  
  
"Ewww!" exclaimed Andrew as he spat out the blood.  
  
Some things about being a vampire were definatley not as cool as they looked, Andrew decided, as he walked backing the lounge and handed the mug to Spike.  
  
"What's sodding wrong with you? You look like you're about to puke," said Spike as he took the mug.  
  
Spike took the mug, about to drink from it, he sniffed the contents.  
  
"I'm not drinking this, the boy here has been having a free sample," said Spike handing it back to the red faced Andrew.  
  
"Andrew!" said Buffy shocked.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" said Giles.  
  
"Hey that's my line," said Spike.  
  
"What is it?" said Buffy.  
  
Giles handed the volume he had been reading from, to Buffy.  
  
"It's all in here, It's to do with that pendant Spike wore to defeat the first," said Giles.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Haven't said thanks for a while, so here it is THANKS for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Buffy scanned the page of the book that Giles had just passed her. She frowned at the ancient wording; Buffy handed the book back to Giles.  
  
"Could ya tell it to me in English please?" Buffy asked.  
  
"How much do you know about the amulet?" asked Giles  
  
"Only what Angel told me, something about it having cleansing abilities and giving strength to the wearer, and oh yeah, it had to be worn by someone more powerful than a human," said Buffy.  
  
"Well, according to this volume, it was supposed to be worn only by a slayer because of it powers, it does not matter than the wearer has a 100% chance of ending up dead, because that is the destiny for most slayers anyway," said Giles.  
  
"It seemed to work just fine on me, not being a slayer and what not," said Spike airily.  
  
"Yes I know, but it has changed the order of things, when Anya and I went to visit the Beljoxa's eye it told us that everything had been messed up because Buffy was brought back, well she was supposed to die in the Hellmouth, not you Spike,"  
  
"But why?" asked Buffy  
  
"To restore the natural order of the slayer line that was altered when you were resurrected, am I talking in another language here?" asked Giles.  
  
"But the first was defeated and most of us got out of it with our lives, so where's the bad," said Willow.  
  
"Do you think I wanted Buffy to die, better Spike than her." trailed off Giles.  
  
"How can you say that Giles, treat him like some disposable life form, just because he's a demon, so it was better Anya than Andrew too? These are people that fought along side us for years, and without their help this pathetic little planet would have been destroyed long ago," said Buffy angrily.  
  
"There are always casualties in war Buffy, you are a general, you should know that by now," said Giles.  
  
"Yes I know that, but there are also unacceptable losses too," said Buffy quietly as she looked into Spike's eyes.  
  
He returned her look sadly.  
  
"Spike it does not diminish your sacrifice, you did it, you got the job done, the reason any of us are still here is because of you, and some of us around here need to be displaying a little more gratitude," said Buffy looking pointedly at Giles.  
  
Andrew was felling a little wigged out by all the tension in the room, he breathed an audible sigh of relief when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll er um get that," said Andrew to himself as no one was listening to him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Andrew opened the door.  
  
"Hey Andrew what are you doing here, is my apartment cleaning it's self?" asked Xander.  
  
"The others let me tag along, I wanted to see Spike, everyone else had," said Andrew touchily.  
  
"Lighten up kid, I was only teasing you, course you're entitled to some free time, didn't think you thought of me as a slave trader," said Xander slightly offended.  
  
He walked past Andrew and went into the lounge. Andrew looked at the open apartment door, the idea of some fresh air seemed very appealing to him right now, and he walked out the door without a backward glance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey guys how's it going?" asked Xander  
  
"Great, just keeps getting better and better," said Willow sarcastically.  
  
"Spike! You're up and about, not gonna go all cuckoo on us are you?" asked Xander.  
  
"Spike's fine Xander," said Buffy.  
  
"Just checking, no offence," said Xander.  
  
"None taken, well maybe a little bit," said Spike.  
  
"So what's the 411?" asked Xander.  
  
"The others can tell you, I'm going to my room, coming with Spike?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Don't do anything icky in there especially on my bed," said Dawn.  
  
"Quit while you are ahead Dawnie, I know big sis's temper," said Spike  
  
"Do you think that's wise Buff?" asked Xander.  
  
"Look can you all just get it in your thick skulls, Spike is still all soul having and besides I trust him so you're all gonna have to get used to the changes around here," said Buffy taking Spike's hand and leading him to her room and closing the door.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Xander curiously.  
  
He sat down at the table with the others while they brought him up to speed with the events of the last few hours.  
  
"So lets get this straight, Spike can walk in the day and Buffy should have been the one to die in the Hellmouth?" asked Xander.  
  
"That's about the sum of it," said Willow.  
  
"Well I can't say I'm sorry that things worked out the way they did," said Xander.  
  
"What ever you do, don't say that in front of Buffy," warned Willow.  
  
"Well I already pointed that fact out, it wasn't well received in certain quarters," said Giles.  
  
"Yep for an English guy, you're certainly lacking in the tact department," grinned Willow.  
  
"What's being English got to do with manners? Asked Giles.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy sat on her bed; Spike sat in the chair in the corner and regarded her silently.  
  
"Sorry about Dawn, sorry about all of it," sighed Buffy.  
  
"Don't apologise for them love, it's just their way of looking out for you, besides I know the nibblet she just enjoys winding you up, and Giles well, he's just being Giles," said Spike.  
  
"You're a lot more generous towards them than I would be in your situation, anyway lets not talk about that any more," said Buffy.  
  
"Fine by me," said Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at him seriously.  
  
"Spike it's time to stop avoiding the issue, I need you to tell me where you went when you died, it could be important to what's going on with you right now," she said.  
  
"Okay I'll tell you, but you won't bloody believe me," he said.  
  
"Try me, I'm willing to go to go on a little faith here, I once told you I believed in you Spike, nothing has changed that opinion," said Buffy.  
  
He smiled at her warmly, reassured by her words.  
  
"Remember when you died?" asked Spike.  
  
"Which time?" she joked.  
  
"When you were dead for nearly five months," he replied.  
  
"Yes, of course I do," Said Buffy.  
  
"Well, I went to the same place as you, the same heavenly dimension," Spike told her.  
  
Buffy paled.  
  
"But that's the place where only slayers go," said Buffy.  
  
"You don't have to tell me love, I was there," said Spike wryly.  
  
"But why?" asked Buffy.  
  
"It makes a lot more sense to me now, that amulet must have been forged as a slayers weapon in the same way that pretty scythe was, so the wearer presumably a slayer, when she dies instantly gets sent to the slayers dimension, only it screwed up because I got sent there instead," said Spike.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened.  
  
"Is that what you meant by your words 'they threw me out, they didn't want me' asked Buffy.  
  
"Wasn't winning any popularity contests while I was there, Spike the killer of two slayers is not gonna be at the top of everyone's getting to know you list," said Spike.  
  
"But surely your messianic act of saving the world must have cut you some slack?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Try telling that to Nikki Wood and that Chinese bird I slayed," said Spike.  
  
"I can imagine, although I never got to meet them while I was there," said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, never realised there'd been so many chosen ones," said Spike.  
  
"Is that why they sent you back?" asked Buffy.  
  
"That and the fact I nagged at them for about a millennia," said Spike.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"So how did you get back here?" She asked.  
  
"I appealed to the powers that be, told them there had been a big mistake, took awhile to get them to listen to me, but time wasn't really an issue," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I remember, all too well, it's the lack of time that causes some of the disorientation on the journey back," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike.  
  
"Anything else I should know?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Like what?" He asked.  
  
"Like why you are changing," said Buffy raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I can only assume it's to do with the amulet," said Spike evasively.  
  
Buffy got up off of the bed and walked over to Spike. she got down on her knees in front of him and covered his hands with her own.  
  
"I missed you, remember when I said I wasn't ready for you to not be here?" she asked.  
  
"I remember, those words gave me more hope than you can imagine," he sighed at the memory.  
  
"Well it wasn't until you were gone that I realised, I'll never be ready for you to not be here," she admitted.  
  
Spike freed one of his hands from hers, and touched her face. She leaned forward and surprised them both as her lips touched his lightly at first, then as the loss and despair of the last few months washed over them, the kiss deepened.  
  
The bedroom door burst open and Buffy and Spike drew apart like scalded cats.  
  
"Told you it was too quiet in here," said Dawn loudly.  
  
"Dawn will you get the hell out of here!" yelled Buffy as she threw a pillow from her bed at Dawn.  
  
Dawn retreated and shut the door.  
  
"I swear one of these days, I am gonna kill her!" said Buffy angrily.  
  
"Come on Buff, every one know you love the little platelet to death," grinned Spike.  
  
"Yeah, hers or mine!" said Buffy.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Dawn marched back into the room, bursting to tell them all what she had just witnessed.  
  
"So much for her saying she'd never start up with Spike again, I guess you always kiss the guy you don't want to be with," said Dawn.  
  
"They were actually kissing?" asked Xander in disbelief.  
  
"Lips, tongues and the inappropriate touching," said Dawn smugly.  
  
"Well maybe it was a happy to see you kiss?" asked Willow doubtfully.  
  
Dawn arched her eyebrow.  
  
"He's been back nearly two days," she replied.  
  
"What can she be thinking?" asked Xander.  
  
Buffy entered the lounge.  
  
"That it's none of your business," Buffy replied to Xander's question angrily.  
  
"Where's Spike?" asked Giles.  
  
"Still in my room, I knew you would react to Dawn's tidings like this so I told him I'd go face the lions," said Buffy.  
  
"But Buffy forgot that I never stay put when told to," said Spike coming up behind her.  
  
"Thought you were trying to live that normal life Buffy," said Xander sarcastically,  
  
"Well maybe I have decided this is my life, it's been the normal for me ever since I was fifteen years old, being with Spike feels right to me, how about you and Anya? I don't want to hurt you Xander, but that wasn't exactly a normal couple," said Buffy.  
  
"They're only looking out for you love," said Spike.  
  
"Hey, who's side are you supposed to be on?" asked Buffy exasperated.  
  
"I just think any relationships or potential ones should be put on hold until we see where all this changing is going where Spike is concerned Buffy, I wouldn't want to see you get hurt again," said Giles.  
  
"Thanks for the fatherly concern Giles, but I'm all grown up now, maybe it's time to fly the nest, and as for the hurt factor, if you need reminding, what you and Wood did behind my back cut pretty deep," said Buffy angrily.  
  
"Let's not make hasty decisions in anger," said Willow.  
  
"The others are right love, come and sit down, I'll fix you a cuppa," said Spike leading her reluctant form to a chair.  
  
Spike disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Xander you are really gonna have to get past your issues where Spike is concerned, he's not the same guy you hated for all those years, surely you must have seen the changes when he lived at your place for awhile," said Buffy.  
  
"I can't help it, every time I look at him, I see you crying and bruised in your bathroom," said Xander.  
  
"Maybe I should get Spike an "I have a soul now" tattooed across his forehead just for your benefit," said Buffy.  
  
"Buffy's right he did save us all, it's time to forget the past and move on for all of us," said Willow sadly.  
  
Buffy looked at her friend, sensing some thing more behind her words.  
  
"What is it Willow?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I didn't want to say, with everything else going on, but this trip down to see you, it's more than bringing Spike, any of Angel's team could have brought him, but I volunteered," said Willow.  
  
"Why?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Because her and slay brat are no longer together," finished Spike, as he entered the room with the tea tray.  
  
"You and Kennedy broke up?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Thanks for putting it so bluntly Spike, guess you weren't as out of it as you pretended," sighed Willow.  
  
"You're welcome, here Rupes, you can play Mother and pour the tea, done my bit," said Spike sitting down at the table.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Buffy.  
  
"We tried to make it work after the move to LA, but I think a lot of our relationship was built on the desperation of those last few months in Sunny Dale, I was, I am still coming to terms with my life without Tara, I'm just not ready for the sort of commitment that Kennedy wanted," said Willow.  
  
"So where's Kennedy now?" asked Xander.  
  
"She moved back with her family, a month ago," admitted Willow.  
  
"Well why don't you move in with Andrew and I?" asked Xander.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Andrew had been out walking for over an hour, his cell phone had remained silent, he felt a little irritated that no one had even noticed his absence, he walked up the drive back to Giles's apartment and went in through the still open door, he was just in time to catch Xander's invitation for Willow to become a permanent resident in their home. He paled at the thought, and was unconsciously holding his breath as he entered the lounge.  
  
"Really? That would be great, and I hear they have a fine educational system right here in Cleveland," said Willow enthusiastically.  
  
Xander looked up noticing Andrew's presence.  
  
"Where'd you get to, space cadet?" asked Xander.  
  
"Out," said Andrew defiantly.  
  
"What's with the boy?" asked Spike.  
  
"Her," said Andrew sounding a little more brave that he actually felt, as he pointed at Willow.  
  
"And I thought we were buddies," grinned Willow.  
  
"If she's gonna live with us, I won't be her slave too, I only get paid to clean up after you, and she has to promise not to skin me alive or do any other kind of magiks on me," said Andrew.  
  
"Aw come on can't you take a little joke, I was only playing with ya, and I am a very tidy houseguest," said Willow.  
  
"Well that's all sorted," said Xander.  
  
"You really okay Willow?" asked Buffy anxiously.  
  
"Sure, nothing I can't handle, being in the company of good friends," said Willow.  
  
The group of friends sat in reflective silence. Spike was the first to break the quiet.  
  
"Nice sign in the kitchen," he said.  
  
"Oh the "Welcome to Sunny Dale sign? That fell in the crater that was formerly Sunny Dale, after you, you know destroyed it," said Dawn.  
  
"Third time lucky," said Spike grinning at his own private joke.  
  
"What?" asked Giles.  
  
"Nothing, so how'd you get it back?" he asked.  
  
"They dangled me over the edge attached by rope, and lowered me down into the hole," said Andrew shuddering at the memory.  
  
"Rough gig," said Spike.  
  
"Used to it, otherwise why else would I hang around here," said Andrew.  
  
"Oh I can think of a reason you're more likely to stay," said Willow motioning towards Spike.  
  
Andrew shifted around in his seat uncomfortably and concentrated on a speck on the rug.  
  
"Leave the boy alone, we have more important matters to discuss right now," said Giles impatiently.  
  
"I wouldn't sweat it Giles, Spike explained a few things to me, in the bedroom, I'll fill you all in later, if that's okay with you Spike?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike nodded his agreement.  
  
"Any chance, you could leave the lip locking out of it?" asked Xander.  
  
"Wasn't planning on sharing that information with you anyway, even if little sis here was," said Buffy.  
  
"I need to be getting back, if you want to eat tonight," said Andrew looking at his watch.  
  
"Okay, I get the hint, but sometimes I wonder who's the real master of the Harris household, come on Wills let's get home and let Andrew work his culinary magic, " said Xander.  
  
"Oh and what's that? Tater tots and instant macaroni?" asked Willow as she picked up her jacket.  
  
"Sshhh! Or we'll be ordering take out," said Xander warningly.  
  
"Would you guys like to join us? There's plenty to go around and I am sure we could cater for any special needs," said Andrew looking hopefully at Spike.  
  
"Really? Anything beats Buffy's burnt offerings," said Dawn enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey!" said Buffy, then a thought occurred to her, "Yes you go have dinner with Xander, what about you Giles? Didn't really have anything special planned for this evening," said Buffy.  
  
"Well if you don't mind," said Giles uncertainly.  
  
"You are coming with, right Buffy, Spike?" asked Willow.  
  
"Not one much for the company just yet, maybe another time" said Spike.  
  
"And I can't leave him here on his own, you lot go, we can catch up later," said Buffy handing Giles his jacket.  
  
Buffy herded them all out into the hallway before they even knew what was happening.  
  
"Bye see you guys later, much later, have a nice time," said Buffy closing the door.  
  
"Ever get the feeling seven's crowd," asked Xander.  
  
"Well now there's only two," said Dawn.  
  
"That's what I am afraid of," said Giles, as he walked off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy walked back into the lounge, she looked at Spike, who was still seated at the research table.  
  
"Alone at last?" asked Spike arching an eyebrow.  
  
"That was my intention, yes," she admitted.  
  
"Any particular reason?" he asked.  
  
"I needed to talk to you, without interruptions of the annoying kind," said Buffy thinking of Dawn.  
  
"Well we could have just gone out for a walk instead of throwing everyone out," said Spike.  
  
"I wanted to talk about that kiss we shared," she said looking at the carpet.  
  
Her answer had Spike's full attention.  
  
"You want to chat out our kiss? now that's a first, when things like that happened between us in the past, the last thing you wanted to do is talk about it," he said wryly.  
  
Buffy continued to look at the floor in silence. Spike sighed.  
  
"Anything that has to be said about our moment in the bedroom, has to come from you pet, I've worn my heart on my sleeve too long to risk the hurt again, unless I know what you are feeling, tell me." He said firmly.  
  
"Did you know there are five other slayers in the Cleveland area?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike frowned in confusion.  
  
"Interesting, but a little off topic wouldn't you say?" he asked.  
  
"I'm getting to it, what I am trying to say is that although Giles still thinks of me as the chosen one, I don't have to be anymore, you gave me that gift, I want a life that does not include demon hunting and vampire slaying, I want a home of my own with someone special I can share it with," She said.  
  
"Anyone in mind?" he asked hardly daring to hope.  
  
Buffy looked at him.  
  
"I'm no longer cookie dough, I don't think I really was," she said.  
  
"Nice, but you can start speaking in English anytime soon, that would be good for me," said Spike.  
  
Buffy launched herself at Spike, taking him by surprise. She sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"So what do you want? I need you to spell it out for me, not the brain of Britain," said Spike.  
  
"I want you Spike, not that wild destructive sex of before, I want you to make love to me," she said breathily.  
  
Spike looked at her open mouthed, the shock evident in his gaze.  
  
"Are you sure love?" he asked.  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The silence hung heavy in the air, as Buffy looked into his eyes.  
  
"I am sure, more sure than I have been of anything in this uncertain life, I want you to touch me, not out of some stupid need to feel, but to feel you next to me, Spike you must know how I feel about you?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"That day in the hellmouth, when you said you loved me, I barely allowed myself to hope that it was real, I almost thought that I was hallucinating from the pain," he admitted.  
  
"So you thought my declaration of love was some sort of death bed confession?" she asked slightly horrified.  
  
"People say a lot of things they don't really mean, in the face of death, having been the bringer of death my self, I know what I am talking about," Spike replied.  
  
"Why does everything have to be complicated?" she sighed.  
  
"That's life Buffy, you know how I feel about you, I could take you to your bed and show you just how much, but I don't know if I could take it, when you turned from me again, there's only so much a person can take," Spike replied.  
  
"What makes you think this is not a forever deal? Spike it's not enough that I believe in you, you have to believe in yourself if we are to have any sort of a chance," Buffy said.  
  
"Are we taking white picket fences here?" he asked.  
  
"And fat grandchildren," she said wryly, remembering her words to Angel.  
  
Spike lifted her off his lap, to stand with her, searching her face for the truth of her words, he saw the determination there, along with another emotion, that he hardly dared believe. He lowered his head and gently kissed her lips, they drew apart and linked hands and walked to her bedroom together.  
  
"This is real, feel it," she said as she placed his hand on her breast,  
  
He rested it there for a moment, feeling the rapid beating of her heart beneath his hand. She smiled up at him shyly, almost as if it was their first time together. In a way it was, she reflected sadly. So many times Spike had wanted to be tender in their past relationship, and she hadn't allowed him to be, she hadn't wanted to feel his love back then otherwise she wouldn't have been able to feel her self hate. She shook her head slightly, almost as if trying to erase the ugly memories, of the past.  
  
"Sshh pet, memories are what make us what we are, we can't erase them, but we can make peace with them," he soothed.  
  
"How did you know.." She asked, surprised.  
  
"Never mind," he replied as he cut her off with his lips.  
  
They slowly removed each other's clothing and sank down onto the bed; they worshipped each other's bodies, in a tangle of sheets and whispered sighs. As Spike claimed for his own, Buffy gasped at the wonder of the emotions running through her. It felt the same as they day they had held hands that one last time, it was more than a joining of bodies, it was a joining of souls.  
  
As they both returned to reality, Buffy got up off the bed, and turned on the CD player. She locked the bedroom door, Dawn would have to use the sofa bed, tonight belonged to her and Spike. A nameless female singer started singing about lost love, Buffy joined Spike back on the bed.  
  
Spike listened to the music, "A little depressing wouldn't you say love?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry, that's the kinda thing my new music collection consists of, I used to sit in my room for hours on end, listening to sad songs of lost love and thinking about..." she trailed off.  
  
Spike drew her in the circle of his arms almost as if trying to absorb the pain of the last few months. She rested her head on his chest and flung one arm over him. Her fingers traced the scar on his chest, left by the amulet. The song ended, Spike frowned as he felt a slight wetness on his chest. He lifted Buffy's face to look at him, tears were running down her cheeks, and her green eyes shimmered with new tears waiting to fall. He sat up in the bed and cradled her in his arms as she had done to him, on his first night back. She soon fell asleep, and he gently lowered her back on to the bed and settled down next to her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They were both awoken by loud banging on the bedroom door, Spike squinted slightly at the bright sun flooding the room, after more than a hundred years in darkness, it still took a little while for his eyes to adjust.  
  
"Hey, you've taken my bedroom long enough, I need to get in there to get my clothes," Said Dawn.  
  
"If ever that was a reason to get my own place," grumbled Buffy as she got up off the bed and pulled on a wrap.  
  
Buffy went over to the dresser and took out some of Dawn's things; she opened the door a crack and threw them at her sister.  
  
"I don't want to wear these," Dawn complained.  
  
"Make do, that's all you're getting," said Buffy, as she shut the door in Dawn's face.  
  
"Show some compassion love, remember what you were like at 17," he smiled remembering the girl she had been.  
  
"I was never that bad," she replied.  
  
Spike held up his hands in surrender.  
  
"What ever you say, come back to bed," he replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn stomped around the apartment, getting ready to go to high school. Calling Buffy all manner of names under her breath. She jumped slightly as she turned around and almost bumped into Spike.  
  
"Morning nibblet, where's the watcher?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh Giles is in the bathroom, so how was your night?" she asked arching an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Good," was all he replied.  
  
Dawn started to fold up the sofa bed, she struggled with it's mechanism, until Spike came and helped her put it away.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled uncertainly at him.  
  
"Least I could do after taking over your room," he shrugged and gave her a little grin.  
  
"I'm making coffee, you want?" she asked Spike.  
  
"Sure why not," he replied.  
  
Spike followed Dawn into the kitchen, and seated himself at one of the breakfast stools. He watched as she filled the kettle, dawn went to the fridge and extracted the milk, her hand paused on a bag of pig's blood, she held it up to him.  
  
"Would you rather have some of this?" she asked.  
  
Spike shook his head.  
  
"Could murder a plate of bacon and eggs though," he said frowning slightly at his own words.  
  
"Not very vampirey," said Dawn as she got out some bacon and eggs.  
  
She started cooking the food on the griddle. She leaned against the kitchen counter and regarded Spike silently.  
  
"What is it, do I have a big zit on my face or something?" he asked smiling at her.  
  
"No I just thinking," she sighed.  
  
"I know," he replied.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I mean, I thought so," Spike amended quickly.  
  
"Thank you Spike," said Dawn.  
  
"For what?" asked Spike.  
  
"For saving us all, and I, oh dammit the breakfast is burning," she said quickly removing it from the heat.  
  
"Guess cooking skills run in the family," he grinned.  
  
Dawn opened the cupboard and ripped open a packet, she handed him the foil wrapped sachet.  
  
"Pop tart?" she asked hopefully.  
  
The kettle clicked off as it boiled.  
  
"Think I'll just stick to the coffee," said Spike.  
  
"I'm sorry, not just about the breakfast, but about a lot of things, I'm sorry I never gave you a chance, when you came back from Africa, but you do understand why I was like I was, don't you?" she asked  
  
Spike took one of Dawn's hands in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.  
  
"No need to explain," he said sadly.  
  
"Yes, but you were like the brother I never had, you took care of me those months after Buffy died, it just hurt too much to remember," Dawn admitted.  
  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it, I would have been exactly the same in your shoes," said Spike.  
  
"You went through unbelievable torture to get yourself a soul, to be a better man, I was confused by all that and what it meant, I was afraid the old Spike was still in there, wanting to harm my sister,"  
  
"You do believe, I could never do that again?" he asked.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, I do," she said.  
  
"Good, now where's my coffee?" he asked airily as he walked back into the lounge.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike entered the lounge, Giles was sitting at the research table, and his hair was still wet from his recent shower. Spike sat next to him and, touched the table.  
  
"Do these come as standard watcher issue?" he asked looking at the table.  
  
Giles didn't answer him and just went back to reading his book.  
  
"Tough room," said Spike.  
  
Giles lowered his book to look at Spike.  
  
"Just what do you think you are playing at Spike?" asked Giles.  
  
"Didn't think I was playing at anything," he frowned.  
  
"If you hurt her." trailed off Giles.  
  
"You'll what? Hatch a fiendish plan with Wood to try and dispose of me again? Bit difficult as teach is AWOL somewhere with Faith," he replied.  
  
"How'd you know about Wood and Faith? Silly question, I suppose Buffy told you?" asked Giles.  
  
"No it was Willow actually, when I was being kept as little more than a prisoner at Wolfram and Hart, she'd come and talk to me, tell me all sorts of things, guess it was because she thought I couldn't hear her," Spike replied.  
  
"I know exactly what's going on with you Spike, I've known since you started exhibiting the early symptoms, now I am going to give you an ultimatum, no more playing games on either side, either you tell Buffy or I will. I don't like lying to her," said Giles.  
  
"Never stopped you before, I can't tell her, she has to make the decision freely of her own will," said Spike.  
  
"Otherwise what?" asked Giles.  
  
"Otherwise I'll go to hell, literally," said Spike.  
  
Spike turned around at the gasp he heard behind him, Buffy stood in the doorway, her face paper white.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Oh Buffy love, didn't see you there," said Spike innocently.  
  
"Oh, I bet you didn't, all of you talking about me as if I am unable to take the truth," she said hiding her fear with anger.  
  
She walked into the centre of the room, hands on her hips. Dawn entered the lounge from the kitchen.  
  
"Here's your coffee Spike," said Dawn cheerily.  
  
Dawn took one look at everyone one's faces and retreated back into the kitchen.  
  
"While we are all truth seeking, I guess you should know where Spike went to, after he died, he went to my heavenly dimension, where all the chosen ones go when they die," announced Buffy.  
  
Giles raised his eyebrows in surprise,  
  
"I had heard of such a place, but always assumed it only really existed in the imagination, why didn't you tell me when you were resurrected?" said Giles.  
  
"You guys were having a hard enough time dealing with the fact that you had torn me out of heaven, I wanted to spare you the details, then after everything that happened with Warren & Willow and the First, there was never a right time to talk about it," sighed Buffy.  
  
"Everything that happens, happens for a reason Buffy, at first I thought Spike was being Shanshued, but it didn't fit in with the prophecy, yes he averted an apocalypse and saved the world, but when you're shanshued, it happens instantly, you don't disappear to heavenly dimensions for a month or two in the process," explained Giles.  
  
The doorbell rang. Dawn who had been listening at the kitchen door went to answer it. She was relieved to see Willow standing there.  
  
"Hi Dawnie, why the long face?" asked Willow.  
  
"Things getting a bit heavy in there," said Dawn.  
  
"Looks like I arrived just in time then," she smiled as she walked back into the lounge with Dawn.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow took one look at every one and sighed inwardly.  
  
"See what ya mean about all the long faces," said Willow, quietly.  
  
"The others can explain what's happening, I for one am sick and tired of explanations," said Buffy wearily.  
  
"No need, everyone stand still, just for a moment," ordered Willow.  
  
Willow closed her eyes, resting her fingers either side of her head. It was over in a second.  
  
"What did you just do Willow?" asked Dawn.  
  
"I used my powers as a Goddess, to read your minds," said Willow.  
  
"You mean you can read minds, that's a little intrusive," said Giles.  
  
"Oh, I only do at will, not like Buffy, that time she got infected with demon blood and heard all our inner thoughts," Said Willow.  
  
"Guess it saves time, bit fed up of people poking around in my mind though," said Spike.  
  
"That's the thing though, I couldn't read yours Spike, there is only one type of person who's mind I cannot read," said Willow.  
  
"And who's that?" asked Buffy.  
  
"A fellow deity," said Willow.  
  
"A whatty?" asked Dawn  
  
"A God," said Buffy.  
  
"Okay so now you know, the big secrets out, I am becoming a high and mighty," said Spike defensively.  
  
Spike noticed the frown on Buffy's face.  
  
"But how will it affect him? I mean, Willow is a Goddess and she's okay," said Dawn.  
  
"Not that simple nibblet, I didn't want this, not for a second, I just wanted to get back to. Buffy, it was the only way, I was willing to take it," he admitted.  
  
"I am an earth bound Goddess Dawn," Willow explained.  
  
"What did you do Spike?" asked Buffy, moved by his admission, but she decided she needed to stay focused.  
  
"This confirms all my suspicions, I knew he was becoming some type of higher being, but I'd never have thought in a million years.." Said Giles.  
  
"I made a deal with the powers that be, basically my ass belongs to them; I haven't fully evolved yet, but time is running out unless you can find a way to stop my ascension," said Spike  
  
"You mean this is only a temporary visit, a hello nice to see you, I must be going?" asked Buffy angrily.  
  
Buffy slammed out of the lounge. Spike started to go after her. Willow put a hand on his arm.  
  
"Leave her, she needs time to take it all in, besides we need to work out a way to beat this proviso that's been slapped on you, why make such a bargain in the first place, no don't tell me, that much is obvious, but I do need to know exactly what kinda bargain you made if we are to keep you here, Giles call Xander and Andrew, we need them here, seven heads are better than five, " Said Willow.  
  
Giles dialled Xander's cell phone number.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour later, Xander and Andrew had joined them at Giles's apartment.  
  
"I've taken a few days off work, thought it would be easier with all the interruptions, told my boss there was a sickness in the family, so what's all this about?" asked Xander.  
  
"Spike's a God," said Dawn, bluntly.  
  
"Oh, isn't he just, that coat, a body like a Greek statue," sighed Andrew dreamily.  
  
"Heard that, right here," said Spike.  
  
"Andrew maybe you could keep us in coffee and sandwiches, while we find a way to fix our little problem?" asked Xander.  
  
"No better than a dogs body," grumbled Andrew.  
  
"What was that?" asked Xander.  
  
"Do you want doughnuts? Said Andrew quickly.  
  
"Look you don't really need me here, I need to go and check on Buffy," said Spike exiting the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike knocked on Buffy's bedroom door, he received no response, but tried the door handle anyway, at least she hadn't locked it, he though as he entered the room. Buffy was laying on her side, staring out the window. Spike sat on the bed next to her; she barely seemed to register his presence. He reached out and stroked away a stray lock of hair from her face. She flinched slightly. She turned to look at him.  
  
"I might have known you would pull something like this, risk your immortal existence, for me.." she sighed.  
  
"Don't you know by now, I would do anything for you?" he asked searching her face.  
  
"I guess, after getting a soul and averting an apocalypse, what else was left?" she asked ironically.  
  
"Don't Buffy, sarcasm does not suit you, you are so much more than that," he replied.  
  
"What choice do I have to make, and why will you go to hell, if I don't make that choice?" she asked.  
  
"All I was told, was that you will know when the time comes, and as for the being sent to hell, that's just the price of failure, but I told the powers that I had faith in you, in all of you, that you could put me to rights before that happened," he said.  
  
"Those powers, strike a hard bargain," said Buffy.  
  
"What are we, but the playthings of the Gods," said Spike.  
  
Buffy sighed. She wanted to forget, even if it was only for a little while.  
  
"You are a God, well a semi God, does that mean I am your plaything," she asked.  
  
"I don't think now is the time Buffy," he said looking at her.  
  
"Why not, according to you, time is not on our side right now," she said bitterly.  
  
Buffy pushed Spike down on the bed a little rougher that she had intended, and she kissed him desperately, Spike pulled away.  
  
"What is this Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"Me, seizing the moment," she said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two hours and several books later, the scoobies sat silently at the table.  
  
"This is hopeless, I'm not even sure why we are bothering," said Giles.  
  
"Giles, don't feel so threatened by Spike, Buffy and he may be joined at the hip these days, even before now, but she still cares about you, you are more than her watcher, you are the father she never had, she still looks to you for guidance, don't let your issues with Spike get in the way of that," said Willow.  
  
Giles looked slightly ashamed.  
  
"You're right, it's just that I think we all grew apart a little in the last year, we were all taken up with our own problems, I guess I just felt Spike was a threat to my relationship with Buffy," Giles explained.  
  
"She still loves you Giles, don't spoil that," said Willow.  
  
"Is that your opinion as a friend or a Goddess?" asked Giles, smiling at Willow.  
  
"A little of both I guess," she replied, returning his smile.  
  
Xander looked up from the book he was paying particular attention to.  
  
"Guys, I think I might have something," said Xander.  
  
He handed the volume to Giles and Willow. The room was silent for several minutes as Willow and Giles studied the text.  
  
"Well?" asked Xander impatient.  
  
"I think you have something Xander Harris," said Willow excitedly.  
  
She stood up.  
  
"I have to go tell Buffy," said Willow.  
  
"Tell her what?" asked Xander.  
  
"We're all going on a little trip," said Willow as she left the room.  
  
Andrew came back in the lounge with a tea tray.  
  
"You're in luck, I found doughnuts with the little sprinkles," said Andrew.  
  
"You took your time," said Xander.  
  
"Well if anyone even noticed that I existed around here, you would have heard me say I was going to the mini mart," snapped Andrew, as he slammed the tray on the table.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow knocked on Buffy's door, she heard whispering inside, but decided not to listen, Buffy deserved that much.  
  
"Buffy it's me Willow," she said to the door.  
  
"Just a moment Willow," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy opened the door; Willow could see Spike getting up from the bed and getting dressed. Willow flushed uncomfortably.  
  
"Sorry, I can come back later.." Said Willow.  
  
"No really it's alright," said Spike.  
  
Buffy opened the door wider so Willow could enter the room. Buffy noticed the look of excitement on her friend's face.  
  
"What is it Willow?" asked Buffy.  
  
I think, I may have found a way to beat this problem, it's a bit radical," said Willow.  
  
"Kinda desperate here, willing to dance naked in the street if it will help," said Buffy.  
  
"I don't think that was what Willow had in mind love," said Spike.  
  
Willow looked at them both.  
  
"Pack your bags, we're going back to Sunny Dale," she said.  
  
TBC  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A/N Yes, I haven't forgotten that Sunny Dale is just a crater in the desert, lol, btw thanks for the reviews. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"I have heard some crazy ideas in my time, usually from Buffy, granted, but hello mass destruction big crater, jog anyone's memory?" asked Spike.  
  
"Just hear Willow out," said Buffy.  
  
"Well the amulet, I am assuming is still inside the remains of the hellmouth, unless there's something else your not telling us Spike," said Willow.  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
"Like, did it travel with you when you er died?" asked Willow.  
  
"No, just me, no poncy jewelry," said Spike.  
  
"Well there is one thing," said Buffy  
  
"What is it?" asked Willow.  
  
Buffy started to unbutton Spike's shirt.  
  
"Hey since when did I sign up as a stripper, besides I don't think I'm red's type," said Spike.  
  
Buffy opened Spike's shirt to reveal the scarring on his chest, caused by the amulet.  
  
"Wow, that's some memento, it looks like I was right, the amulet and Spike are definatley connected in some way and the sooner we reunite the two the better," said Willow.  
  
"Excuse me if I don't jump for joy at the prospect of being re-united with the means of my death," said Spike.  
  
Buffy gave Spike a penetrating look.  
  
"When do we leave?" asked Buffy.  
  
"The sooner the better I'd say, we are gonna have to drive there, I know it's a long way, but unless Spike has suddenly got over his fear of flying or one of you has recently won the lotto so we can afford all the plane tickets, we'll have to hire something, besides we can all take turns at driving so there won't be the need for anything much more than Gas stops," said Willow.  
  
"I can help with the driving," said Buffy.  
  
"No offence love, but we want to get there in one piece, we're gonna need some thing pretty big for all of us" said Spike.  
  
"You want to help with the arrangements? " asked Willow.  
  
"Sure, it's my ass we are trying too save here," he grinned, giving Buffy a quick kiss as he followed Willow into the lounge.  
  
Buffy allowed herself a little smile as some of her earlier despair was washed away. It was gonna work, it had to, but be dammed if she was going to just sit there and lose Spike a second time, she thought resolutely, as she grabbed her clothes and finished getting dressed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(A Few hours later)  
  
"Well that's all sorted then, Spike you and Andrew go to the hire place, we need something like a motor home, big enough for all seven of us," said Giles.  
  
"I know the kind of thing you need, did it once before when we were all fleeing from that Glory chickie," said Spike.  
  
"Yes, but this time you are not going to steal it," said Giles.  
  
"As if I would," said Spike innocently.  
  
Giles handed Spike his credit card.  
  
"Now I am trusting you with this, against my better judgement, no spur-of- the-moment shopping trips this time, ok?" said Giles.  
  
"Got every thing I need for now, come on boy, looks like we are stuck with each other again," said Spike looking at Andrew.  
  
"Want me to come with?" asked Buffy.  
  
"You stay here love, won't be long, give you a chance to miss me," he tilted his head at her and grinned.  
  
"Had three months to do that," she replied sadly.  
  
Spike instantly regretted his thoughtless words; he took Buffy's hand in his.  
  
"If you really want to come with us Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"No you are right, besides they probably need my help back here, don't be too long," she said as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips, which soon blazed out of control.  
  
A discreet cough brought them back.  
  
"Ahem I'd say time is of the essence," said Giles.  
  
"Right, let's get on it," said Spike.  
  
Andrew followed after him eagerly. After they had gone, Buffy walked over to Giles and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks for doing all of this, but I don't understand, why the sudden attitude change where Spike's concerned," said Buffy.  
  
"A little bird had a word in my ear, made me realise how I was behaving," admitted Giles.  
  
Xander watched Spike and Andrew walking away, from his position at the apartment window.  
  
"Guess I am going to have to phone work and tell them that that sickly relative has taken a turn for the worse," sighed Xander in resignation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike drove the motor home away from the hire place; Andrew sat next to Spike, occasionally stealing glances at him. Spike sighed and lost his patience.  
  
"What is it?" Spike asked Andrew.  
  
"Can you do that mind reading trick like Willow?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Yes, sometimes, it's only been happening for the last day or so,"  
  
"Just like a Jedi knight," sighed Andrew in admiration.  
  
Andrew went off into one of his little daydreams; the motor home came to an abrupt stop. They were in the parking lot of Safeway.  
  
"What are we doing here?" asked Andrew.  
  
"It's time for you to go and do your Martha Stewart bit, shopping for seven people on the road please, and don't forget the mini marshmallows or hot chocolate, unless you want me to bite you again," said Spike.  
  
He handed Andrew, Giles's credit card and settled back behind the wheel for a nap. Andrew continued to stare at him.  
  
"What now? Is English your second language or something?" asked Spike.  
  
"I might need help with the bags," said Andrew petulantly.  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"Fine," he replied getting out of the vehicle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where have they got to, it shouldn't take this long to get a van," said Giles.  
  
They all heard the approaching noise of a large vehicle as it parked on the driveway, Xander looked out of the window.  
  
"Spike certainly knows his motor homes, that's one hell of an RV," said Xander.  
  
Xander watched in amusement as Spike slammed out of the vehicle and stalked off toward the entrance.  
  
"Someone looks less than happy," said Xander.  
  
"I think I'll go pack, things could get pretty tense in here," said Dawn quickly slipping off to her room as she heard the front door opening.  
  
Spike marched into the lounge angrily.  
  
"If you want that boy to make his 21st birthday, never send him on another mission with me again, ever," said Spike as he slumped down into an armchair.  
  
"What's he done now?" asked Buffy as she sat her self down on his lap.  
  
"We went to Safeway," said Spike.  
  
"Sounds harmless enough," said Willow.  
  
"Ah now I get it, handy tip never grocery shop with Andrew, still have nightmares about the one time I went with him," said Xander  
  
Andrew entered the room a few minutes later, looking very sheepish; he shuffled over to where Spike and Buffy were seated.  
  
"Sorry dude," said Andrew contritely holding out a hand.  
  
Spike looked at it for a moment and then looked at Buffy, he took Andrew's hand and shook it.  
  
"Forget about it mate, we have more important things to worry about right now," said Spike.  
  
Spike turned his attention back to Buffy.  
  
"Did you miss me?" asked Spike.  
  
"Of course," she said kissing him enthusiastically.  
  
"Ever heard that phrase, get a room?" asked Xander.  
  
"Look why don't we go back to your place so we can get packed, although a lot of my stuff is still in its suitcase," said Willow.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, come on Andrew, what time do you want us to meet you back here," said Xander looking at Giles.  
  
"We'll leave around midnight, the roads will be pretty empty by then, it will give us a head start," Giles replied.  
  
Dawn came back in the lounge.  
  
"Buffy have you seen my blue sweater?" asked Dawn.  
  
She saw the couple kissing in the corner.  
  
"Ugh!" she sighed and went back in her room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles gathered up several ancient looking volumes as well as an assorted collection of charms and other magical objects and placed them all carefully in a large leather satchel. He looked at his watch it read 11:45pm. Dawn was dozing in one of the armchairs. Her rucksack tucked under her head as a pillow.  
  
Buffy and Spike were still in her room, "packing" Giles was not so green as to know that it didn't take nearly three hours to pack for the kind of trip they were going on, he sighed inwardly, he knew he was just going to have to get used to the changes going on around here, as much as he hated it, he knew things never stayed the same, no matter how much you might wish it.  
  
Buffy and Spike emerged from Buffy's bedroom at 11:55pm  
  
"No Xander and Willow yet?" asked Buffy,  
  
Spike had his and Buffy's bags slung over his shoulder. While Buffy had an arm about his waist.  
  
"They'll be here love," Spike replied.  
  
At exactly midnight a car pulled up on the drive. Spike put the bags down and gently shook Dawn.  
  
"Come on little bit, it's time we were going," he said.  
  
Dawn opened her eyes and yawned.  
  
"So you finally finished packing then?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well you know Buffy, how she likes to get it just right," said Spike grinning her at her.  
  
"Can we go?" asked Giles impatiently.  
  
All four of them looked at each other for a moment, as if they suddenly realised the importance of what they were about to embark upon.  
  
Spike smiled at them all.  
  
"I trust you guys there's no-one I'd rather be in a predicament with," said Spike.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Giles sincerely.  
  
There was a knock on the apartment door.  
  
"I think that's our cue," said Spike.  
  
Spike picked up the bags and linked hands with Buffy, they all walked out of the apartment together. Giles took one last look as he turned out the light.  
  
TBC.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N I really want to thank you all for the reviews, I am going on holiday to the South of France for a week, but I will be writing while I am away, so look for chapter 13, some time on 30-31st August. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Thank you all for your support so far, had a great holiday BTW, was so busy writing, chapter 14 Is almost done!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
They had been on the road for several hours now; everyone had finally drifted off to sleep, one by one, except for Buffy and Spike. He had decided to take the first shift behind the wheel. Buffy smiled to herself as she turned to look in the back of the RV. Dawn and Andrew had fallen asleep together on the double bed while they had played cards. Buffy grinned; Dawn would be so grossed out in the morning, when she discovered that she had 'slept' with Andrew.  
  
Buffy turned her attention back to Spike; she studied his profile, seeing the look of concentration on his face, her eyes loving every inch of him. He felt her gaze and took his eyes off the road for a moment and turned to look at her.  
  
"What is it, love?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing," she sighed contentedly and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
A moment passed.  
  
"I could stay like this forever," Buffy said.  
  
"Stuck in a motor home, on the road to no-where, in the literal sense?" he asked.  
  
She thumped his arm lightly.  
  
"You know what I mean, snuggled up next to you like this," she replied.  
  
"You always were big on the snuggling, especially towards the end," Spike smiled.  
  
"That last night in the basement, I wanted to do more than cuddle up to you, but I was afraid. I had the feeling that one of us wasn't gonna make it, didn't think it would be fair to start something neither of us could finish," she said sadly.  
  
Spike glanced at her quickly.  
  
"You seem different Buffy, from when we were in Sunnydale, what changed you?" he asked.  
  
Buffy sighed deeply, considering her answer before replying.  
  
"It was a lot of things really, defeating the first, knowing the burden of slayerness has passed from me and," She paused for a moment "Losing you, after you died, I shut myself off from everyone,"  
  
"Slayers really are lone creatures, I once told that to Wood, that all slayers live for is the mission, and that any one else just comes a poor second," said Spike  
  
"Did you tell him that before or after you bit him? Not that he didn't deserve it, and as for anyone else being a poor second, you're wrong there," she said firmly.  
  
Spike kissed the top of her head, his eyes back on the road.  
  
"How about a little music, we have a long journey ahead of us," said Spike attempting to lighten the mood.  
  
"Sure, why not, not too loud though, don't want to wake the others, I am selfish I want you all to myself," said Buffy.  
  
"I won't argue with that," said Spike switching on the radio.  
  
A heavy rock song blared out, he quickly turned it down, Buffy took another quick glance in the back, and a few of them stirred, but luckily didn't awaken. Drowning by the Backstreet Boys came on; Spike grimaced and reached to change the station. Buffy put her hand on his to stop him.  
  
"Leave it," she said.  
  
Spike shrugged, there was no accounting for taste, give him a good Ramones tune any day he thought.  
  
"Well we just entered Illinois love, don't think there will be any time for sightseeing though," he smiled.  
  
"Great, I get to go on my first road trip and all I see is the road," Said Buffy.  
  
Spike looked at her, slightly shocked. Buffy giggled at him.  
  
"Can't you tell when I am joking by now?" she asked.  
  
Spike turned his full attention back to the road and Buffy lay her head on his shoulder again. Spike started singing softly under his breath, he stopped when he felt Buffy shaking; he looked down to see her grinning widely.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"I thought for a minute that Sweet had made a return visit," she said.  
  
"What's the matter, don't you like it?" he asked  
  
"I like it a little too much if that's possible, that time you sang to me in your crypt got me as hot as hell," she admitted.  
  
"Even if I was singing to you to sod off and leave me alone?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't blame you, after all I am the queen of the mixed signals," She sighed.  
  
"We did a lot of stuff, of which I am sure neither of us is proud, but we can move past all those things Buffy, Sunnydale is gone, we have been given a second chance," Spike replied.  
  
"Only if we can stop your transformation," she said.  
  
"Had enough of if's in my lifetime, time to start making a few when's," he said firmly.  
  
"Why didn't we ever talk like this before?" she asked.  
  
Spike looked at her briefly.  
  
"I always wanted to, guess there was never enough time," he replied.  
  
Buffy turned around, alerted by a noise in the back of the vehicle.  
  
"Ewww, get off!" Said Dawn as she awoke to see Andrew stretched out beside her, fast asleep.  
  
"Leave him Dawnie, he's better asleep than awake," said Buffy.  
  
"Well I'm not staying on this bed with him, can I sit up front with you guys?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Yes," said Spike  
  
"No," said Buffy  
  
Dawn scrabbled in between the pair.  
  
"Thanks Spike," Buffy mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Whatcha listening to?" asked Dawn.  
  
Buffy sighed; this was going to be a long night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun was starting to rise, Spike could see it's comforting glow, just over the horizon. Buffy and Dawn were both asleep by his side. Spike smiled at the sight of the two sisters, they were the two people he cared the most about in this world. This mission had to succeed, to lose Buffy and even the little nibblet again, after they had made their peace, would be unbearable, being sent to hell would be the easy part compared to that.  
  
The others were starting to wake up in the back. Giles sat up suddenly, disorientated for a moment, his glasses fell off his face, and he picked them up and looked at his watch.  
  
"You should have woken me over an hour ago," Giles said, looking over at Spike.  
  
"Sorry, wanted to watch the sunrise, and I didn't want to disturb the girls," said Spike.  
  
Spike pulled over on to the side of the road.  
  
"Whereabouts are we?" asked Giles.  
  
"La Salle, Illinois," said Spike.  
  
"We are making good time then," said Giles, more than a little impressed with the way Spike had handled himself.  
  
"We're gonna have to stop for gas soon, this thing sucks gas the way a vamp sucks blood," said Spike.  
  
"Hmmm, interesting comparison," said Giles wryly.  
  
Spike opened the door and got out of the RV; to watch the sun complete it's ascension into the early morning sky. Buffy and Dawn both stirred in their seats, the invading coldness from the open door woke Buffy up, she opened her eyes and shivered. Buffy saw Spike standing alone outside and hurried out of her side of the vehicle and joined him. She put her arm about his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Morning love," he said without looking at her.  
  
Buffy watched the sunrise with him.  
  
"This is beautiful, it's funny how you can take the little things for granted, and even the big things," she said wistfully.  
  
"Do you know how many times I dreamt of watching the sunrise with you?" he asked.  
  
"I think I do," she sighed.  
  
"Beautiful," said Andrew, who had silently come up behind them,  
  
Spike and Buffy turned to look at him, Buffy frowned at the way Andrew looked at Spike, and she had an uncomfortable feeling that Andrew hadn't been talking about her or the sunrise.  
  
"Kinda having a private moment here with my girl if you don't mind?" asked Spike  
  
"Just wanted to see what you wanted for breakfast," said Andrew huffily.  
  
"Pancakes," said Buffy as she and Spike both turned their backs on him.  
  
"Are you still there?" asked Spike without looking around.  
  
Spike tried to slip on his game face, nothing seemed to be happening, he touched his face, it still felt the same, he growled, frustrated, he tried again. Buffy looked at him.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"I can't vamp anymore," said Spike.  
  
"Maybe you're not doing it right," Suggested Andrew.  
  
"Don't be so bloody stupid," said Spike angrily.  
  
"Andrew, just get back in the RV okay," said Buffy.  
  
Andrew took one look at the look on Spike's face and decided retreat was in order.  
  
"Knew it was gonna be like this, Andrew do this, Andrew do that," He mumbled as he got back in the vehicle.  
  
Giles poked his head out of the driver's door.  
  
"Are we going to get this show or the road, or just sit here and wait for Spike to go to hell?" asked Giles sarcastically.  
  
"Point taken," said Buffy as they both got back in the vehicle, and Giles started up the motor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow and Xander were both awake and sitting at the breakfast table.  
  
"Morning you guys," said Willow cheerily.  
  
Dawn awoke as the vehicle moved off, she stretched and yawned and turned to look at the others.  
  
"Everyone's very chipper this morning," she said.  
  
Dawn caught the scowl on Andrew's face.  
  
"Well maybe not everyone," Dawn added.  
  
"I'd better be getting paid overtime for this," grumbled Andrew as he stirred the pancake mix.  
  
"You will be awarded accordingly," said Xander.  
  
Everyone had had some breakfast except for Giles, who contented himself with a mug of tea, whilst he was driving. Xander had cleared away the breakfast things to stop Andrew's grumblings about slave labour.  
  
"Right, we will be pulling over for gas at the next station we come to," announced Giles.  
  
Spike had fallen asleep on the double bed; Buffy lay next to him, watching him sleep. Willow watched them, almost envious of their closeness, she sighed to herself, Xander caught her look, and he squeezed her hand.  
  
"You'll find love again Willow, we both will, you mustn't give up hope," said Xander.  
  
"What if Tara was it?" asked Willow.  
  
"She wouldn't want you to be alone all your life Willow, just take your time," Said Xander.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I think I need a relationships time out after the fiasco that was Kennedy, and I need to finish my studies and all those changing of Uni's, not helping," said Willow.  
  
"Hey it's not your fault that UC Sunnydale is at the bottom of a crater," said Xander.  
  
"No it's his," said Buffy smiling at Spike's sleeping form.  
  
Buffy stroked Spike's hair, feeling his cheek; it felt warm to the touch, Buffy looked over at Willow.  
  
"What is it, Buffy?" asked Willow.  
  
Buffy looked back at her friend's concerned faces.  
  
"Spike feels warm, and earlier when we were outside he couldn't vamp out," said Buffy.  
  
"It's all just part of the changes Buffy, the closer he gets to his ascension the more mortal like he becomes," said Willow  
  
"I hope this ascension thing is not gonna happen Mayor Wilkins style," said Xander.  
  
"But it's happening so fast, why didn't you go through those changes when you became a Goddess?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Several reasons, but I'd say, it was because I was human to start off with, and oh yeah, I didn't die," said Willow.  
  
Xander looked at Buffy's strained face.  
  
"Don't worry we will get there in time, not exactly sure what we are going to do when we get there, anyone think to pack a fleet of JCB's?" asked Xander.  
  
"We could give Andrew a shovel," suggested Buffy.  
  
"Very funny," said Andrew.  
  
"Oh come on take a joke Skywalker," said Xander.  
  
"The jokes around here are always at my expense, that's the problem," said Andrew.  
  
The vehicle slowed down as Giles pulled into the gas station.  
  
"Now would be a good time, if anyone wants to stretch their legs," said Giles.  
  
"I'm up for some leg stretching, Buffy?" asked Willow, looking at her friend.  
  
"I'm fine here, you go," said Buffy.  
  
One by one they all got out of the van, except for Buffy and Spike, Buffy jumped as Dawn poked her head back in.  
  
"Anyone for munchies?" she asked.  
  
"No, I 'm good, ooh maybe a Hershey's bar, I am feeling naughty," said Buffy.  
  
Dawn closed the door and Spike and Buffy were finally left alone. Spike opened one eye.  
  
"So you are feeling a little naughty are you?" he asked grabbing her around the waist.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," she said in surprise.  
  
"With all the noise that lot were making?" asked Spike.  
  
Spike fumbled about in his jeans pocket and took out his set of keys to the van, and pressed the key, the clicking sound of the van locking, had Buffy raising her eyebrow at him. Buffy looked over at the ignition, Giles had left his keys in the ignition.  
  
"Do we have time?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Sure, besides the other's are going to find out the delights of shopping with Andrew," he smiled lowering his head and kissing her lips.  
  
They broke apart,  
  
"You'll have to tell me about that one day," she said. Kissing him again.  
  
Dawn came toward the RV ten minutes later; it seemed to be rocking gently. She knocked on the door, but got no answer, Willow and Xander came up behind her; they exchanged knowing glances.  
  
"Ever heard the saying, when the RV's a rocking, don't come a knocking?" asked Xander as they walked off, leaving Dawn with a very confused look on her face as she trailed after them.  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thanks for the reviews; hopefully I can clear up, a few things for anyone who wants to know, Spike's ascension would be sort of Cordelia style ascension, but not to anywhere good, he struck a bargain with the powers that be, so he could be returned to earth, but only on a temporary basis, his transformation into godhood was set by the PTB's as a timeline for the scoobies to find a way to stop it, so that he can stay, for this to happen, Buffy will have to make some kind of choice or sacrifice, he took the chance that if he failed to stop his ascension, the price would be a one way ticket to hell. The PTB's would never be so kind as to just drop something in your lap, they would make you work for it; (that's my take on it anyway) the pendant is tied up in saving him, as they are connected. Spike really does not want to become a God of some hell dimension, which is where he will be sent, if they cannot reverse his changes. He wants to be with his Buffy LOL. I don't really know if this explanation helps matter or makes them worse! Oh well!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Several hours had passed since their stop at the gas station, it was pretty quiet in the van, that was the problem, apart from the driving shifts that each took turns with, there was just too much time on everyone's hands. Spike sat in one of the chairs, his eyes closed. Even though his relationship with Buffy was more than he'd ever hoped for, he still felt slightly depressed; the PTB's really had a twisted sense of humour, if they even had one at all. Being here with Buffy and being finally accepted by all; meant so much to him. He glanced over at Buffy who was sitting next to Giles while he drove. It would be Willow's turn to drive next, although he's never been in a car with her behind the wheel, Xander had sung praises about her driving skills. Buffy had still been a bit humpy that no one would let her drive. Dawn and Willow were getting rest while Xander watched the mini TV with headphones, so as not to disturb them.  
  
Andrew was sitting across from Spike at the table, reading the latest edition of Cult Times. Spike watched Andrew as he scanned the pages. Andrew looked up as he felt someone watching him. He blushed as he saw it was Spike. Spike sighed inwardly, he was gonna have to nip this in the bud, without hurting the boy's feelings, he had a quick glance at the others, as they all seemed preoccupied with other things, he decided now would be the only time.  
  
"What are you reading mate?" asked Spike.  
  
"An in-depth interview with the actress who played Princess Leia, in Star wars," said Andrew enthusiastically.  
  
"She was quite a hot chick, took Dru to see the premiere of it, but all the silly bint prattled about was the pretty stars," said Spike.  
  
"Dru? One of your formers?" asked Andrew.  
  
"For about a hundred years, what about you?" said Spike.  
  
"Oh me, I've never really had a girlfriend or other, Warren, he er..." Andrew trailed off.  
  
"He used you didn't he?" asked Spike.  
  
"How did you know, did you read my mind or something?" asked Andrew sharply.  
  
"Maybe, look have you ever thought that what happened with him, well he was a real bastard by all accounts, it may have just confused you, I have noticed that you're not happy unless you have a strong male to follow. But even if that is your bag, it's nothing to be ashamed of, but I like the female of the species myself," said Spike  
  
Andrew looked at Spike.  
  
"I know what you are talking about here, you think I have the hots for you, look I know you and Buffy are pretty tight," said Andrew.  
  
"Well yeah, guess I am not handling this conversation as well as I thought well as I thought," replied Spike.  
  
"I'm not as stupid as everyone else around here would like to believe, I have even summoned demons in my time," said Andrew proudly.  
  
Spike ignored the latter half of his statement.  
  
"Why work for the whelp then?" asked Spike.  
  
"Because he took me in when no one else would, I am alone, I have no-one," said Andrew.  
  
Spike looked at him sympathetically  
  
"I know how that feels, any crumb tossed to a starving man; I know what it's like to be on the outside," said Spike.  
  
Andrew looked at him, surprised.  
  
"But you are always so cool and mysterious," said Andrew.  
  
"Window dressing," Spike admitted.  
  
"I know I can't be anything else to you, but I suppose I could use more friends," said Andrew nervously.  
  
Spike looked at the vulnerability in Andrew's face, he could see it had taken him a lot to admit his fears. Spike smiled at him warmly and put out his hand; Andrew shook it enthusiastically.  
  
"Doesn't mean that I won't still have a few jokes at your expense from time to time," growled Spike.  
  
"Looking forward to it," grinned Andrew.  
  
"And if you repeat this to anyone, I will bite you," said Spike  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They all lurched forward in the van as it came to a halt on the side of the road.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that," exclaimed Spike.  
  
"We appear to have a flat tyre," said Giles.  
  
Willow sat up.  
  
"Great news," Willow replied.  
  
"Let me get the spare off the back, I am handy with a tool," said Xander.  
  
All eyes turned to him.  
  
"In the mechanical sense," Xander blushed.  
  
"Have you ever changed a tyre before?" asked Spike.  
  
"I've seen it done enough times," Said Xander getting out of the van.  
  
Several moments passed, No Xander.  
  
"Should we send out a search party?" asked Buffy.  
  
Xander popped his head back in.  
  
"Houston we have a problem, just checked the cavity for the spare, there isn't one," said Xander.  
  
"Well we have two gods on board, couldn't the pair of you magic up a new tyre?" asked Dawn, looking at both Willow and Spike.  
  
Willow and Spike looked at each other empathetically.  
  
"Do I look like the Goodyear blimp?" asked Spike sarcastically.  
  
"I don't think it's that simple Dawnie," said Willow.  
  
"Well maybe it would help if we knew where we are, let's look on the map and try and figure out the location of the nearest gas station," said Giles.  
  
After several moments of deliberation, they decide they were almost out of the state of Iowa, a little way from a town called Council Bluffs.  
  
"Bleedin' Iowa, we'd better not bump in to captain cardboard," said Spike.  
  
"That's not very likely, he and Sam are probably off on some secret mission or other," said Willow.  
  
"What for? To look for his missing personality?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy turned round in the seat.  
  
"Just drop it okay," said Buffy, glaring at Spike.  
  
"Well nothing is going to be achieved by sitting here, who's going to get us a wheel?" asked Giles.  
  
"Spike and I will go," said Buffy.  
  
Giles looked at the others appealingly.  
  
"Ok, I'll go with them," said Xander.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want a repeat of earlier," said Dawn.  
  
Spike pretended to look shocked.  
  
"I don't know what you mean nibblet," said Spike.  
  
Buffy grabbed spike and hauled him out of the RV,  
  
"I love it when you play rough," said Spike suggestively,  
  
Xander rolled his remaining eye.  
  
"If we are not back in an hour presume I am either dead or insane," said Xander as he watched Buffy and Spike walk away, hand in hand.  
  
"Thought you were already insane," mumbled Andrew.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike, Xander and Buffy walked along the road, although Xander was feeling the effects of three's a crowd syndrome. He sighed as he listened to the pair whisper sweet nothings to each other like a pair of lovebirds, he was feeling slightly sick.  
  
Buffy looked at Xander.  
  
"You're awfully quiet Xander, why aren't you joining in the conversation?" asked Buffy.  
  
"How do you reply to you have the sexiest blue eyes or you have the most pert pair of.."  
  
"Xander!" Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Oh thank God! A gas station," said Xander.  
  
"And we are going to pay for this how?" asked Buffy.  
  
Xander reddened.  
  
"Dammit I left Giles's credit card back at the RV, how much do you guys have on you?" asked Xander.  
  
Buffy looked in her wallet; there were only a few bucks and some loose change. Xander came up with the same.  
  
"Hang on children, let's not panic, you two wait here," said Spike.  
  
He disappeared across the street and entered what looked like a bar,  
  
"Oh great, when the going gets tough the tough get wasted," said Xander.  
  
"Have a little faith in him Xander," said Buffy folding her arms defensively.  
  
Xander was getting restless, he looked at Buffy and disturbed a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Penny for them," said Xander.  
  
"Huh?" said Buffy, waking from her daydream.  
  
"Your thoughts," said Xander.  
  
Buffy just shook her head and smiled.  
  
"They are too precious to put a price on," she said  
  
"So it's working out with soul boy then?" asked Xander.  
  
Buffy looked at him,  
  
"Better than my wildest dreams, it's just this thing hanging over us that stops it from being perfect," said Buffy.  
  
"What's the worst that could happen, you could have your very own hell god, couldn't be any worse than Glory," he grinned  
  
Buffy looked at him shocked.  
  
"Living dimensions apart, long distance relationships never work out," said Buffy.  
  
Spike came out of the bar at a run.  
  
"Move it!" he yelled at the surprised pair.  
  
"No not there, the gas station!" he said as they started to run off in the opposite direction.  
  
Spike caught up with them and pulled them into the sales office.  
  
"Get down!" he told xander and Buffy.  
  
"What?" asked Buffy as she and Xander crouched on the floor beside him.  
  
Xander peeped over the top to see several excited women emerging from the bar, looking in all directions.  
  
"You were running away from that?" asked Xander, looking at Spike as if he had gone mad.  
  
"Kind of a one woman man," said Spike looking at Buffy.  
  
Seeing her flushed and panting as she got her breath back, reminded him of the last time he's seen her like that, their eyes locked and he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Ahem!" coughed a mechanic in greasy overalls.  
  
Spike and Buffy flushed guiltily, the three of them rose from the floor.  
  
"My friend here had lost her contact, we were helping her look for it," said Xander lamely  
  
Spike took the matter in hand.  
  
"Our RV's gotta a flat," said Spike reaching into his back pocket pulling out a thick wad of bills.  
  
"Where'd all that money come from?" asked Buffy wide eyed.  
  
"Did you conjure it up," asked Xander quietly.  
  
"In a manner of speaking," said Spike.  
  
They settled the bill for the new tyre and walked back to the RV.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Any one want to play I spy or charades?" asked Andrew  
  
The other occupants of the vehicle groaned.  
  
Willow gave Andrew her "Evil Willow" look.  
  
"Just trying to pass the time," said Andrew petulantly.  
  
"Could they take any longer?" complained Dawn.  
  
They all jumped as someone knocked on the back door of the van.  
  
Giles opened the doors, and Spike stood there, a big grin on his face.  
  
"Mission accomplished, now everyone get your asses out of here so we can fix this thing and be on our bleedin' way," said Spike.  
  
"How'd you pay for it, you left my card here, didn't bother sending anyone to give it to you as I thought you'd be back for it," said Giles.  
  
"No need, Spike here knows how to make money," said Xander, more than a little impressed.  
  
"But that's impossible, everyone knows that money can't be..." said Willow.  
  
Spike cut her off, looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Ah yes, want to help with a levitation spell here Red as we have nothing to jack the van up with," said Spike hastily.  
  
Willow jumped out of the van with the remaining occupants. She mumbled a few words and the van started to rise. The van was soon fixed and they were on their way. They drove down Main Street, out of Council Bluffs.  
  
"Oh look there's that bar you went in," said Buffy.  
  
"Dance for dollars?" asked Dawn  
  
"What?" asked Buffy.  
  
"That's the name of it," Dawn informed her sister.  
  
"Spike! You didn't," said Buffy.  
  
"Well, it got us our bloody tyre, didn't it," said Spike  
  
Xander was hunched over his shoulders shaking with laughter, Dawn gave him a cheeky look.  
  
"I have $5, wanna give us a twirl Spike?" asked Dawn grinning.  
  
"I knew you hadn't made money," Willow.  
  
"I had, just not in the way you all assumed," said Spike raising an eyebrow at them all.  
  
Andrew got out his video camera.  
  
"What's that out for?" asked Willow.  
  
"Just in case Spike decides to take Dawn up on her offer," said Andrew.  
  
There were collective sighs in the van.  
  
"Buffy you're quiet, you're not pissed at me?" asked Spike.  
  
"How could I be? As long as it was looky and no touchy, you're mine," said Buffy, kissing him in front of everyone.  
  
Buffy's hands rested on the waistband of his jeans, she frowned as she pulled a dollar bill from beneath the edge.  
  
"Looks like I forgot one," said Spike sheepishly.  
  
For such a small woman, Willow drove the van well, everyone relaxed, Xander sat up front with Willow, while Giles got some rest,  
  
"So when do you think we'll be back in Sunnydale then Wills?" asked Xander.  
  
"Sometime tomorrow evening, as long as there is no more incidents," said Willow.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N really sorry that it has been so long since updates, I had major writers block and have been ill too. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
They drove the rest of the day without stops, and as night fell it was Spike's turn to take the wheel again, Spike took over from Xander, Xander was on shorter shifts than the rest of them as his remaining eye got tired a lot quicker. Spike couldn't help, but look at Xander and blame himself for the loss of his eye, if only he'd been a little bit quicker.  
  
Xander caught a look on Spike's face, one he knew well as he'd seen it on Buffy's face a hundred times.  
  
"Stop it," said Xander  
  
"Stop what?" asked Spike innocently.  
  
"Beating yourself up over this," said Xander touching his eye patch.  
  
Spike smiled wryly.  
  
"I chose to go fight the forces of evil myself, I didn't see it like that at the time, but I was one of the lucky ones, I got out of it with my life, besides it was you who stopped him from getting the other one," said Xander  
  
"That's one way of looking at it I suppose," said Spike.  
  
"And hell, if they decide to make a sequel to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' I could always audition as an extra," said Xander.  
  
Spike couldn't help, but smile to himself, Xander even with his disability was still the same old Xander, with the inappropriate humour. Buffy leaned forward and put her arms around Spike's neck.  
  
"Do you want to make us crash pet?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy quickly kissed his cheek before removing her arms.  
  
"Am I sitting in your seat?" asked Xander turning round to look at her.  
  
"Yeah kinda, do you mind?" she asked Smiling at him.  
  
"No, I need to get some shut eye, quite literally," said Xander wryly.  
  
He climbed over the seat into the back and Buffy sat down next to Spike.  
  
"So you're my designated companion for the evening then?" Spike asked.  
  
"Of course, try getting rid of me," she said, resting a hand on his thigh.  
  
"Dinner smells good, what's Andrew cooking up?" asked Spike.  
  
"Dawn's helping him, so it's bound to be something weird, hope I don't have to do any cooking, my skills in the kitchen are non existent," giggled Buffy.  
  
"It's not your cooking skills I lo.want you for," said Spike.  
  
He frowned to himself, he'd been about to say love, but for some reason he'd held back. She must know how much he loved her, he'd said it with his eyes and hands a thousand times, it had been on the tip of his tongue as many times as that, since he'd been back. She had not said the words either; it was if they were both waiting for something. The moment passed, but both remained silent for a while. Buffy absentmindedly stroked his thigh, deep in thought.  
  
"Buffy," Spike said.  
  
"Huh?" she replied, snapping out of her daydream.  
  
Spike looked down, her eyes followed, seeing his evident arousal.  
  
"Sorry," she said blushing.  
  
"Wouldn't mind under normal circumstances, but we have an audience of five," said Spike.  
  
"Would you settle for an arm around you," asked Buffy.  
  
"Nice, but the minute that lot go to sleep," said Spike.  
  
"Promises, promises, and a little wishful thinking, the amount of coffee some of them have been swallowing, don't think there's much chance of that," said Buffy wistfully.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should shelve our love life for now, this time tomorrow we will be back at the crater formerly known as Sunnydale," said Spike.  
  
Spike switched on the radio, it was gonna be another long night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Would you look at that, we just entered Denver, always wanted to see the Rocky Mountains," said Spike.  
  
Buffy remained silent, he smiled fondly as he glanced down at her, she was fast asleep, her head resting against his shoulder. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. A quick glance in the back soon told him that every one else was asleep except for Giles, who had his head in a book. He looked up.  
  
"Sorry, did you say something?" enquired Giles.  
  
"Just said we're in Denver now," said Spike.  
  
"Good, we're making excellent progress, don't exceed the speed limit though, don't want us getting pulled over," said Giles.  
  
"No that would definatley not be of the good," said Spike.  
  
"I just hope you both know what you're doing," said Giles.  
  
"You mean being together?" asked Spike.  
  
Spike had still had a grudging respect for Buffy's former watcher, even after all he'd tried to do to him, he decided not to read Giles's mind as it was probably so boring it might make Spike fall asleep at the wheel.  
  
"Well yes, I am just worried that if this all falls apart, I will be left picking up the pieces like before, and believe me it wasn't pretty, it still wasn't pretty three months later, when you showed up again, but she is happy," Giles admitted.  
  
"Well you'd better put your thinking cap on and find something in one of your bloody books then, I am putting my trust in you Rupes," said Spike.  
  
Giles smiled to himself, things were a long way from being perfect between him and Spike, but his trusting Giles's abilities was a start.  
  
"Well you'd better stop 'bloody' talking to me then," said Giles.  
  
Spike smiled as he saw Giles's expression in the driver's mirror that was when he saw his own blue eyes looking back at him for the first time in over a hundred years.  
  
Spike was so startled that he put the brakes on, if he hadn't put out a restraining arm Buffy, she would have fallen on the floor of the van, as it was Willow and Dawn fell off the bed on top of each other.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Dawn, momentarily confused.  
  
"Currently underneath me," said Willow as she scrambled off of Dawn.  
  
"Don't say we have another flat," said Xander sleepily.  
  
"No," said Spike.  
  
Buffy stretched out and yawned, instantly alert at Spike's expression.  
  
"What's so interesting in the driving mirror?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike turned it slightly.  
  
"Oh!" said Buffy startled by Spike's reflection.  
  
"And this is why we stopped, what's the big?" asked Dawn.  
  
"He hasn't seen his reflection in over a century, bound to give a fellow a shock," said Giles.  
  
Spike turned round in the driving seat.  
  
"Does anyone have a bigger mirror?" asked Spike.  
  
"I do", piped up Andrew.  
  
Dawn arched an eyebrow at Andrew as he went over to his bags and took out a mirror; he caught the look on Dawn's face.  
  
"For shaving," he said defensively.  
  
"Oh, you mean those two hairs that grow on your chin," replied Dawn.  
  
Andrew ignored him and passed the mirror to Spike.  
  
"Thanks Andrew," said Spike.  
  
Spike stared at his reflection silently for several moments.  
  
"Spike, you look very nice, but we're wasting time here," said Buffy.  
  
Spike woke from his daydream, looking at Buffy, he noticed for the first time, how scared she looked.  
  
"What is it pet?" he asked  
  
"As if you need ask," she said angrily, getting out of her seat and slamming out of the van.  
  
Spike followed her, Dawn got up to check if her sister was okay, but Willow put a restraining arm out to stop her.  
  
"Leave her Dawn, they need to talk," said Willow.  
  
Dawn lay down on the bed again, why did her sister always get all the hot guys. She was seventeen and never really been out on a proper date, unless you counted her slut fest with AJ or that guy who had turned out to be a vamp. Dawn sighed, after being cooped up in here for nearly two days, hell even Andrew was starting to look tempting.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy stood on the side of the road, her arms folded as she stared out in to the darkness, Spike came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she pulled out of them and walked a couple of steps away from him, he stepped out in front of her, and put his finger under her chin, so she would look at him. He was surprised to see tears shimmering in her eyes, his lips touched each wet trail, turned silver by the moonlight.  
  
He couldn't just smell her fear; he could feel it.  
  
"Hold me Spike, I am sorry I walked away from you just then," she said.  
  
Spike held her in the warmth of his embrace, warmth and Spike seemed an alien word to her, it was just one of the many changes he had been going through.  
  
"Buffy," he started, but she cut him off.  
  
"No, I don't want to talk, just hold me, and let's pray that tomorrow takes care of it's self," she sighed.  
  
Spike kissed the top of her hair, they were both lost in their own little world until they were shaken from it, by the blaring of the horn from the RV. They both turned to see Andrew sitting in the drivers seat with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"If he thinks for one moment that he's actually going to be allowed to drive, he's sadly mistaken," said Spike.  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
The rest of the journey went with out incidence; the closer they all got to "Sunnydale" the quieter the mood became in the van. They all had their personal demons to deal with. Willow, because she'd lost Tara there, Xander losing Anya. Dawn was thinking of her mom, Andrew shifted about uncomfortably in his seat thinking about his friend he had murdered. Buffy was just thinking about when she'd lost Spike and the terrible final battle in the hellmouth.  
  
They were in Nevada now, driving through Las Vegas, only a couple of hours hard driving and they would be there. The sun was going down, not that it mattered to Spike anymore what time of the day or night it was. Buffy and Spike sat next to Giles while he drove. They both groaned as Giles tuned in the radio station to classical music.  
  
"Just something to soothe everyone's ragged nerves," said Giles defensively.  
  
They drove up the strip, lights were flashing on every casino, trying to lure gamblers into their establishments. Wedding chapels were everywhere as well.  
  
"Greed and lust all in the one handy location," said Spike sarcastically.  
  
"Pull over," said Buffy.  
  
"Why? I am not so sure you are allowed to park on the strip," said Giles.  
  
"There's a motel car park, just do it," said Buffy.  
  
"Didn't have you down as the Las Vegas type love, there's plenty of time for fun, when this is all over," said Spike.  
  
Buffy ignored him and got out of the van, walking off down the street, Spike followed her.  
  
"Hey where are those two going?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Into a wedding chapel or so it seems," said Willow, slightly alarmed.  
  
"Everybody out," said Giles.  
  
They all piled out of the van and went off in the same direction that Buffy and Spike had gone. It was the "two hearts" wedding chapel. They came to a halt outside the pink heart shaped doors.  
  
"You don't think they'd.." trailed off Xander.  
  
"No, of course not," said Willow uncertainly.  
  
"Well don't you think we'd better get in there and find out?" asked Andrew.  
  
They entered the foyer; Buffy and Spike were nowhere in sight. A blonde brassy receptionist greeted them. When they tried to go into the main wedding chapel, she restrained then.  
  
"I am sorry, no one is allowed in when a wedding ceremony is underway," said the woman.  
  
"This is urgent, our friends are in there, making a big mistake," said Xander.  
  
"Do I have to call security?" asked the woman.  
  
"No," said Giles defeated.  
  
The group of friends sat down on the chairs lining the one wall in the waiting area.  
  
"I hate Buffy, she could have at least waited for her own sister to be there," said Dawn, starting to cry.  
  
They all looked up as some music played to signal the end of the ceremony. The chapel doors opened, Spike and Buffy walked out, arm in arm, confetti flying in the air.  
  
Dawn leapt out of her seat.  
  
"I am so gonna kill you two," said Dawn.  
  
"Hey wait," said Buffy.  
  
Dawn thumped her sister on the arm.  
  
"Owww what was that for?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Faith!" said Willow.  
  
"What, where?" asked Xander.  
  
They turned to see the second couple walk out of the chapel, Faith was holding a bouquet and a very big smile on her face as she came out of the chapel with her new husband, Robin Wood. ( A/N yeah I know)  
  
"Hey guys, nice to see ya, sorry I guess the wedding invites got lost in the mail," she grinned at the stunned assembly.  
  
Buffy looked at her sister.  
  
"You thought Spike and I had gone off to get married?" asked Buffy in disbelief.  
  
"Must say, I got quite the shock when Buffy and bleach boy came to my wedding," said Faith.  
  
"How did you know where to find us?" asked Wood.  
  
"The school bus, it sticks out like a sore thumb, I saw it in the parking lot, when we were driving by," said Buffy.  
  
Wood looked at Spike.  
  
"Thought you didn't make it out of Sunnydale," said Wood.  
  
"You mean you hoped I didn't," said Spike.  
  
The two men eyed each other up, their mutual dislike for each other, evident on their faces.  
  
"Look, why don't we all go for coffee and then we can fill you in on what's been happening," said Giles.  
  
"Kinda had other plans for this evening," said Faith looking at Robin, "But hey we can take a little time out," said Faith.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Whoa, you guys have been busy," said Faith.  
  
"Not as busy as you, by the looks of it," said Buffy looking at Faith's shiny new wedding ring.  
  
"Robin, promised me surprises, this is just one in the long list of many," said Faith.  
  
"Please don't share with us," said Xander.  
  
"I think it's sweet," said Willow.  
  
"So you have been living out of the school bus, getting jobs wherever you stopped?" asked Spike.  
  
"That and other things," said Robin.  
  
Faith grinned at Robin as they shared a private moment.  
  
"So what are you all doing in Vegas?" asked Faith.  
  
"We're trying to save Spike," said Willow.  
  
"Ah you're on a mission, nothing changes, so much for that normal life eh B?" asked Faith.  
  
"Normal is over rated," said Buffy.  
  
"Where are you headed on this mission of redemption?" asked Faith.  
  
"Sunnydale," Giles informed her.  
  
Faith's hand shook, her coffee spilling onto the counter.  
  
"Are you all mad?" asked Robin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Half an hour later, they were all ready to be off again. Robin was seated at the wheel of the school bus, a slight scowl on his face, it was evident that he was far from happy with the recent turn of events.  
  
"I am coming with you B, and that's final," said Faith.  
  
"But it's your honeymoon," said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but two slayers are better than one," said Faith.  
  
"Well we're not strictly slayers anymore, due to the population increase," said Buffy.  
  
"We still have the super powers and the fighting skills," said Faith.  
  
"True, okay we can always use an extra pair of hands," said Buffy.  
  
Spike looked at the school bus.  
  
"Not sure that hunk of junk can keep up with us," said Spike.  
  
"That may be true, but you know the way Faith, so if we do get separated." said Buffy.  
  
They got into their separate vehicles, it was Spike's turn behind the wheel, and he gave Wood a little mock salute as they drove out of the parking lot. As they drove out of Nevada and hit the desert roads, Spike was surprised to see the school bus, still visible in his driving mirror. He grinned to himself, Faith must have told him about his doubts about their ability to keep up with them.  
  
After 3 hours hard driving they were a little way off from the place they used to call home. Spike slowed the vehicle down and switched off the lights. The school bus parked behind them and did the same.  
  
"Hey where did the lights go?" asked Andrew, who had been In the middle of reading a comic.  
  
"Look," said Spike.  
  
All eyes turned to the horizon,  
  
"Lights, lots of them," said Willow puzzled.  
  
By the look of the glow in the distance, there were lots of them. Faith banged on the side of the van. Andrew opened it, Faith hopped in.  
  
"What's going down?" asked Faith.  
  
"Did you catch the lights?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Yeah I saw that much," said Faith.  
  
I think, a couple of us need to get a look at what's going on before we proceed any further," said Giles  
  
"Good idea, volunteers?" asked Xander.  
  
"I'll go," said Spike.  
  
"Me too," said Buffy  
  
"Count me in," said Faith.  
  
"Me four," said Dawn.  
  
"No way, you're waiting here with the others," said Buffy firmly.  
  
Dawn's face fell and she went off and sulked in the back of the van. Andrew followed, not even bothering to ask, as he already knew what the answer would be.  
  
"Be careful," said Giles.  
  
"I know the drill," said Buffy.  
  
"I just have to tell Robin the plan," said Faith as she walked over to the school bus.  
  
"Guess I know who wears the pants in that relationship," said Spike.  
  
"I heard that," said Faith as she walked off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So hubby let you tag along then?" asked Spike.  
  
"Yeah, took some convincing, but I knew he'd see it my way eventually," said Faith.  
  
"Yeah you slayers have a very persuasive way about you," said Spike.  
  
"Can we just keep our minds on the mission in hand?" asked Buffy.  
  
They neared the remains of Sunnydale, halted in their progress by a ten- foot wire fence.  
  
"Bloody hell," said Spike.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," said Buffy.  
  
"Look at this," said Faith.  
  
She pointed to a large sign on the wire fence. Spike read out the words on the sign.  
  
"This land is the property of Wolfram & Hart, KEEP OUT, all trespassers will be dealt with,"  
  
"Wolfram & Hart?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Law firm, they gave Angel a lot of trouble, heard about them during my time in LA," said Faith.  
  
"Well, newsflash kiddies, said Law firm is now being run by Buffy's former," said Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy said.  
  
"You didn't ask," said Spike.  
  
"Look let's not start with the arguments, I think the best bet would be to get to the van and figure out what's going on here," said Faith.  
  
"Yeah, maybe Willow can throw some light on this, I can't believe Angel could be involved in something shady," said Buffy.  
  
Spike shook his head as Faith led the way. Buffy really was out of touch with the tall dark forehead, thought Spike to himself.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N I know some of you are not Principle Wood fans, I will try and keep his involvement to a minimum, I just wanted a way for Faith to be in it, as I like her. Sorry! 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thanks for the reviews, in answer to a couple of them, I just wanted to see if it would be okay to introduce Robin Wood to the story ( I was just thinking about how a lot of people react when Riley is put in a story LOL) I don't intend Angel to be central to this story, just the odd reference where necessary.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Spike, Buffy and Faith walked along the dark desert road, they had been walking for a while, but none of them had spoken. Spike finally broke the silence.  
  
"So congratulations are in order, never had you down as a one man woman Faith," said Spike.  
  
Faith laughed.  
  
"Kinda surprised myself, but you know me, act first, worry later," said Faith.  
  
Buffy still found it hard to believe Faith was married. She knew the other slayer's low opinion of men, but even harder for Buffy to believe was the idea of Faith in love; she had to know.  
  
"Do you love him?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Straight to the point as always B," smiled Faith.  
  
"Well?" said Buffy.  
  
"I'm not sure it's our business love," said Spike.  
  
"No it's okay, I can understand Buffy asking that, considering my past record, and yes I really think I do love him," said Faith.  
  
"Good, that's all I wanted to know," said Buffy firmly.  
  
Buffy couldn't help being a little cautious of Faith, even after her help in defeating the first, maybe their history just ran too deep to be friends in the real sense of the word, as she had once long ago hoped.  
  
"Can't say I love your choice of husband, but I hope it works out for you," said Spike.  
  
Apart from the smack down between Spike and Faith, that time Spike had discovered that her friends had thrown Buffy out of her own home, he still liked the other slayer. She did a lot of what she wanted, not really caring what others thought of her, but she seemed to have developed some newfound maturity, considering her wild nature, it could only be of the good. Looking at her, Spike could tell she was far from tamed, husband or no husband. He smiled to himself, Wood wasn't in for a boring life with Faith.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They arrived back at the parked vehicles. Robin was leaning against the RV, talking to Giles. They stopped talking as Faith and the others approached.  
  
"Whatcha doing? No ill conceived plans of revenge against Spike, I hope," said Buffy, only semi joking.  
  
"No, no of course not," said Giles feeling his shirt collar, which suddenly felt too restrictive.  
  
"She was only kidding with you mate, she knows you wouldn't be that stupid," said Spike.  
  
"We were discussing a volume of Talbert's guide to demonology," said Wood.  
  
Faith walked up to Robin, and wrapped her arms about his waist.  
  
"I can think of better things to be doing than that," Faith said, kissing him in front of the others.  
  
Giles turned his back on the couple.  
  
"So what did you find out?" he asked.  
  
"That we are gonna need wire cutters and some kinda a plan, if we even want to get anywhere near our former town," said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, there's ten foot fence around the place, it must stretch on for miles, according to some sign, it's the property of Wolfram and Hart," said Spike.  
  
"The law firm?" asked Giles puzzled.  
  
"One and the same, but how do you know about them?" asked Spike.  
  
"Watchers council, it was their business to know about anyone who dabbled in the demon world, or at least it was until the Council was destroyed nearly a year ago," said Giles.  
  
"Well there's something you might not be so aware of, Spike just shared the fact that, Angel is running their LA branch," said Buffy.  
  
"Really, how did that happen?" asked Giles.  
  
Buffy shrugged  
  
"I need to talk to Willow, maybe she can fill in a few blanks, I know from her weekly emails, she was spending a lot of time with Angel's friends, I just assumed it was at that old hotel that he'd taken over," said Buffy.  
  
Willow poked her head out of the van.  
  
"Did someone say my name?" she smiled.  
  
"We need to talk, but not out here," said Buffy to Willow.  
  
Buffy shivered.  
  
"You're cold," said Spike, taking off his leather jacket and putting it around Buffy's shoulders.  
  
She melted into its warmness, his body heat and the scent of him still clung to it, and she breathed it in. Buffy looked at Robin and Faith. She took pity on them, it was their wedding night, Buffy knew how she would feel, or at least hoped she'd feel one day if it was her Honeymoon.  
  
"If you guys wanna hit the sack, we can catch up in the morning," said Buffy.  
  
"Really? If your sure," said Faith.  
  
"Yeah, you've earned it," said Buffy grinning at them.  
  
"Thanks Buffy, if you ever want a reference, for finding another job, just ask," said Robin.  
  
"I'll hold you to it," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy sighed as she watched Wood and Faith walk off to their the bus, she envied them in a way, their life was so much more simpler than her own current predicament.  
  
"Come on, let's get inside where it's warm," said Spike.  
  
Willow and Giles followed them all inside, where they shut the door against the cold night air.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So Angel has been in charge of Wolfram and Hart for several months?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah," said Willow.  
  
"And you were gonna tell me when? Why does everyone operate on a need to know basis around here?" asked Buffy indignantly.  
  
"Come on love, everyone knows Angel is a touchy subject around here," said Spike.  
  
"But why didn't he tell me, when he gave me the amulet?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Maybe because you were too busy locking lips at the time," said Spike, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"There was kissage?" asked Xander.  
  
"Really?" asked Dawn.  
  
"It was nothing, thanks for sharing with everyone Spike, look guys that part of my life is so over," said Buffy.  
  
"So Wolfram and Hart are the proud owners of a big hole in the ground?" asked Xander.  
  
"But why, it's not like they can build on it or anything, it would be too creepy," said Dawn.  
  
"I don't think that's their plan at all, it's my guess they are after the bloody amulet, and if they get their hands on it first then we will be really buggered," said Spike.  
  
"Well we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen," said Buffy.  
  
"So what's the plan," said Andrew, coming out of his corner.  
  
"Willow, do you have a cell phone number or something where I can contact Angel, I need to know how deep his involvement goes with this," said Buffy.  
  
Willow rummaged around in her bag.  
  
"I can go one better than that, I have his cell phone number as well as his office number," said Willow, handing Buffy her cell phone.  
  
Buffy looked up the number on Willow's phone, it started ringing.  
  
"I'm just gonna take this outside," said Buffy.  
  
She got out of the van and closed the door, before anyone had a chance to protest or otherwise.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike watched her from inside the van, from the agitated way she paced about outside, they were definatley not exchanging sweet nothings. He trusted her anyway, after all what was a relationship without it. Buffy waved her arms about as she spoke. Finally ending the conversation, she looked up and met Spike's eyes looking at her. She could see the warmth in them, and she responded to it. Buffy got back in the van.  
  
"Well?" asked Xander.  
  
"Seems that Angel was totally unaware of Wolfram & Hart's latest purchase, he's only responsible for the LA branch, they have firms all over the country," said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, but buying up Sunnydale, that has to be big news, and from what you saw they are definitely not running a covert operation," said Xander  
  
"Can we rely on him for assistance?" asked Giles.  
  
"He said he would get his friend Gunn to look into it, see what he could come up with, he's gonna get back to us, apparently Wolfram and Hart gave him the amulet in the first place," said Buffy.  
  
"The bastard never told me that, they must have been trying to off him, evil law firms don't just stop trading in evil over night, it must have been their plan all along that he would wear the pretty bauble, instead I stepped in, that must have pissed them off no end," said Spike.  
  
"That's exactly what Angel thought," said Buffy.  
  
"Let me see what I can dig up on my laptop," said Willow removing it from its bag.  
  
"I'll help you with that," said Dawn.  
  
"Xander, you can help me look in the books I brought with me, we might strike lucky and find something new," said Giles.  
  
"Spike I need some air, wanna come with? We can't do anything else tonight, at least until Angel calls us back," said Buffy.  
  
"As if I'd need asking twice," said Spike.  
  
After three days in the tin can on wheels, he was eager for the wide-open spaces, he grabbed Buffy's sweater off the front seat and they went off into the night.  
  
"I guess I'll just do the dishes then," said Andrew  
  
"Some coffee wouldn't go amiss either," said Xander.  
  
"Kiss my ass," said Andrew.  
  
"What?" said Xander.  
  
"All you have to do is ask," said Andrew.  
  
He turned and walked into the cooking area.  
  
"You know he just said Kiss my ass," said Dawn.  
  
Xander smiled, "Yeah, I know,"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Spike stood outside the van for a moment, neither really sure what to say to each other. They both turned their heads in the direction of the school bus, as they heard strange noises, Buffy soon guessed what it was, her face flushed fiery red, she was grateful for the darkness which hid it. Spike grinned.  
  
"All I can say is thank God they had the presence of mind to put up curtains," said Spike.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here," said Buffy taking his hand.  
  
They walked for a while, coming to a rocky outcrop. Buffy climbed it, pulling Spike along with her. She put her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.  
  
"Alone at last," she giggled against his t-shirt.  
  
Spike stroked her hair, picked up a strand and kissed it. He loved the scent of her, the feel of her body pressed against his, his senses heightened by their shared warmth. He'd never experienced in their previous relationship, his coldness had always drawn the heat from her body, but now it mingled with his own. Buffy slipped his leather jacket from his shoulders and laid it on the ground. She looked up at him, the message in her eyes was clear, he took her hand and kissed it. He took the sweater, he'd taken from the van and balled it up into a pillow, and gently lowered Buffy to the ground, covering her body with his own.  
  
"Sorry it couldn't be in a more romantic setting love," he sighed.  
  
"We have the stars and each other, what could be more romantic than that?" asked Buffy.  
  
She laced her fingers in his hair and pulled his head down to meet hers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They lay together on the rocky outcrop, wrapped in Spikes jacket to keep warm. Buffy was half asleep. Spike leaned over to kiss the tip of her nose.  
  
"That tickles," she giggled sleepily.  
  
"Hey, no going to sleep, besides a snake might bite your ass," said Spike.  
  
Buffy's eyes opened at that.  
  
"That got your attention," said Spike wickedly.  
  
Buffy felt a vibration in Spikes jacket pocket, and the sound of the "Harry Potter" theme tune started to play.  
  
"What the bloody hell is that?" asked Spike.  
  
"At a guess, I'd say Willow's cell phone, should be that call we're expecting," said Buffy, as she removed it from it's pocket.  
  
"The poof always did have bleeding awful timing," said Spike.  
  
"Hello?" said Buffy into the receiver.  
  
TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"So what did you guys find out while we were gone?" asked Buffy.  
  
Willow looked up at Buffy and Spike, his duster looked exactly that, dusty.  
  
"You have some trouble while you were gone?" asked Willow.  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"No, why?" asked Buffy.  
  
The others looked at them, noting their dishevelled appearance; Dawn had a knowing smirk on her face.  
  
"Never mind, Dawn and I found out some stuff about W&H buying up Sunnydale, they managed to buy it only a matter of days after the 'freak earthquake' Well that was the mayor's official line on the disaster," said Willow.  
  
"I've been called a lot of things in my time, but never a freak earthquake," said Spike.  
  
"Oh very funny," said Buffy recalling what he'd once said about being called a champion.  
  
"So did you hear from Angel at all?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah, he got back to me, he's gonna help us, although not in person, seems his time is too full running his shiny new law firm, he says he is going to send some security related stuff to get us into the site so we can do a recon of the area from the inside, some of us will be posing as a team of inspectors from W&H, he could only drum up four security passes, without it looking suspicious," said Buffy.  
  
"Let me guess, I won't be one of the four," said Dawn.  
  
Buffy looked at her sister.  
  
"You guessed right, but there's also the fact that you don't look old enough to be a lawyer type," said Buffy.  
  
"Face it kid, you're just along for the ride, like me," said Andrew.  
  
"I am not a kid," said Dawn angrily.  
  
"Spike and I are going, Xander you have a knowledge of construction or whatever, it might help if we actually sound like we know what we are talking about, and Giles you look like a lawyer more than any of us, are you in?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I'll take the lawyer remark as a compliment, I think," said Giles.  
  
"Count me in," said Xander.  
  
"Right that's sorted, I think we should get the vehicles off the road, don't want anyone asking questions as to why we are here," said Buffy.  
  
"Well who's gonna tell Faith and Wood?" asked Dawn  
  
All eyes turned to Andrew.  
  
"Why do I always get the crappy jobs? I'll have you know that I was once part of an evil plan for global domination, that deserves a little respect," said Andrew.  
  
They all groaned,  
  
"Respect this," said Dawn as she threw a cushion at Andrew's head.  
  
Giles shook his head, why did it sometimes feel like they were in a big playpen, with him as appointed babysitter. Spike appeared to be feeling the same way, if his expression was anything to go by, thought Giles. He had to admit to himself, that souled Spike had a much higher level of maturity that the unsouled version.  
  
"I'll go tell them," said Spike.  
  
He gave Buffy a quick kiss and got out of the RV.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike walked the few paces to the school bus; he listened carefully before banging on the doors. He didn't want to be the means of ruining their wedded bliss. It was several moments before any one came to answer; Faith pulled back the curtain, wrapped in nothing more than a sheet. She looked at Spike bleary eyed, before opening the doors.  
  
"What can I do you for Spike?" she asked in her husky voice.  
  
"Buffy needs you to move the bus off the main road, for all we know come daybreak this area could be swarming with W&H employees," said Spike.  
  
Faith brushed her hair out of her face and sat down on the steps of the school bus.  
  
"Now you've disappointed me, I thought you were here to at least suggest a threesome," she grinned at him.  
  
Spike looked at her slightly shocked, he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Got a smoke, I'm all out and there's not exactly a 711 around here," said Faith  
  
"Sorry kinda quit," said Spike.  
  
"Oh well, but nice to see you kept your biggest vice," said Faith.  
  
Spike looked puzzled.  
  
"B," she said.  
  
Spike smiled fondly.  
  
"Yeah she is a hard habit to break," said Spike.  
  
The engine of the RV in front of them, fired into life.  
  
"That's my cue to be getting back in the fold," sighed Spike.  
  
"Not much fun touring with Buffy's nearest and dearest?" asked Faith.  
  
"You could say that," said Spike.  
  
He walked off and got back into the RV and Faith went to wake Robin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was 6:00am, everyone was asleep except for Buffy and Spike; they were crouched down, partially concealed by a large Joshua tree.  
  
"What exactly are we waiting for?" asked Spike.  
  
"We'll know when it arrives, besides we have to be here to meet who or what ever, as our location that I gave to Angel has changed since we moved the vans," said Buffy.  
  
They could both hear the distant approach of a vehicle, Buffy stepped out, but Spike pulled her back.  
  
"Better not reveal ourselves before we know who it is," said Spike.  
  
A Fed-Ex van came over the horizon, a cloud of dust billowing up behind it, it parked a few feet away from them. A large man got out of the van; he took his baseball cap off and scratched his head, looking in all directions.  
  
"Buffy Summer?" he said hopefully to the empty road.  
  
Buffy popped up from behind the tree.  
  
"That would be me," she said awkwardly.  
  
The deliveryman looked surprised, he hadn't really expected an answer, he'd had the thought in the back of his mind that this whole job was a wind up; it wouldn't be the first time. Any way he shrugged and went around to the back of the van, extracting a large box. Spike came from behind the tree at that moment; the guy raised his eyebrows at the new addition. He placed the package on the ground and hastily thrust the clipboard at Buffy to get her signature, eager to be off.  
  
"Thanks, have a nice day," he said before scurrying off in his van and driving away as if chased by the hounds of hell.  
  
"Think you kinda scared him," smiled Buffy, as she picked the box up off the ground.  
  
"Probably thought we were gonna murder him or something, must have looked weird, us both popping up from behind a tree," chuckled Spike.  
  
Buffy laughed seeing the funny side of it. They started back to the vehicles, Spike tried to take the box from her.  
  
"Spike, this isn't the 1880's I think I can manage a box," said Buffy.  
  
He looked hurt and she wished she had not uttered her thoughtless words. It was only his William side, surfacing as it sometimes did, but then his expression changed. He scooped her into his arms package and all.  
  
"Spike!" she exclaimed as he hauled her into his arms,  
  
He just grinned at her and carried on walking.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By the time they got back to the van, nearly everyone else was awake; Dawn was in the kitchen cooking up breakfast. Andrew was still fast asleep. Buffy looked at her sister in surprise.  
  
"Thought I'd give him a break, besides I have to have something to do in this hell on wheels," said Dawn.  
  
Buffy put the box on the kitchen counter, Robin and Faith joined them a few minutes later. Faith eyed the box on the table.  
  
"Hey did I miss someone's birthday?" asked Faith.  
  
"Anyone got a knife?" asked Buffy.  
  
Faith pulled an evil looking bowie knife from her back pocket and placed it on the table. Buffy looked at her.  
  
"You gotta be prepared at all times B, you know that, besides it was a wedding gift," she said, smiling at Robin.  
  
"Yeah, I know the way to my girl's heart," said Robin.  
  
Faith smiled at him.  
  
"So what's in the box?" asked Faith  
  
"That's what I am trying to find out," said Buffy,  
  
She unsheathed the knife and cut across the top of the box. There were four security passes as well as four lab style coats in a uninteresting grey as well as four red hard hats with the W&H logo on them.  
  
"Grey is definatley not my colour," said Buffy.  
  
She looked in the box again, there was a red shiny box in the bottom, covered with silver ribbons. Buffy took it out, looking at it puzzled.  
  
"Guess it was someone's birthday after all," said Robin.  
  
Dawn came over and looked into the big box.  
  
"Oh look there's a card with it," she said picking it up.  
  
"I believe that's for me," said Buffy taking it from her sister before she tried to open it.  
  
"Something smells nice," said Xander.  
  
"Open the box, for God's sake," said Giles, feeling less than happy, he'd never been a morning person.  
  
Buffy pulled open the bright coloured box, inside was a large assortment of freshly baked cookies. Her face flushed bright red, she put them down on the table. And opened the envelope, she read the few lines that Angel had scribbled inside.  
  
It read: Dear Buffy, hope these things have been some help to you, good luck with your mission. If you need any more assistance, just call, I hope you and Spike enjoy the cookies, they should still be warm. Take care of yourself, I wish you both happy, really I do, well you more than Spike maybe. ANGEL  
  
Buffy handed the card to Spike, he read it and laughed wryly.  
  
"What I don't get love, why cookies?" asked Spike.  
  
"Never mind I'll explain it to you one day," said Buffy.  
  
"Can we have some Buffy?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Sure help yourselves," she shrugged.  
  
Xander got himself two large double choc chip cookies, Andrew chose to awake at that moment, and he frowned at Xander.  
  
"What about that low fat diet, I am trying to help you with?" asked Andrew.  
  
Xander flushed.  
  
"A couple of cookies won't kill me," said Xander.  
  
"Yeah until you are that guy who got so fat, that when they wanted to get him out of his own home, they had to knock the wall down," said Andrew.  
  
Dawn and Willow laughed, Xander suddenly didn't feel so hungry. He put the cookies backing the box.  
  
"All the more for me," said Dawn.  
  
"Right lets get breakfast over and head up toward Sunnydale," said Buffy.  
  
"As you don't need my and Robin's help this morning, okay if we find a town where we can get some supplies, kinda running low," said Faith.  
  
"Sure," said Buffy.  
  
"Oh can I come with you?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Any other takers?" asked Faith.  
  
"I think I'll stay here," said Willow.  
  
"I'll come," said Andrew.  
  
"Fine, but you'd better behave yourself," said Faith  
  
"Or you'll have me to deal with," said Robin, putting on his best School principle look.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour later, they were all ready to go their separate ways, Buffy had put her hair up under the red hard hat, and had donned the grey lab coat. Spike came out of the bathroom dressed the same.  
  
"Anyone dare laugh," warned Spike  
  
"I think you look great, but that's just me," said Buffy.  
  
She leaned in to kiss him, they bumped hard hats before they even got close. Buffy giggled. They watched the school bus drive off, Willow sat at the table furiously tapping away at the keyboard of her laptop,  
  
"You gonna be okay here on your own Will?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I think the Goddess will be safe for a while," said Spike.  
  
Giles emptied out his leather briefcase and filled it up with a few blank sheets of paper. He added a few smaller weapons for good measure. A small battle-axe and a couple of knives.  
  
Xander joined them, dressed in an identical outfit.  
  
"Let's mount up," said Xander, anxious to be on his way, it was just like old times and he was loving it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Half an hour later they were at the security gates of the place they once called home. Spike could feel Buffy's tension and fear, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. It was not fear of the mission, it was just the bad memories of what had happened here.  
  
"It's okay Buffy, I am with you," said Spike  
  
"Thanks," she said returning the pressure of his hand.  
  
"Now let Giles and I do the talking, we are the brains of this operation," said Xander.  
  
"Yeah right," said Spike sarcastically.  
  
They came to the main gate, a security guard eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
Giles adjusted his glasses.  
  
"We're from the LA branch of W&H, Mr Angel asked us to oversee your progress here,," said Giles.  
  
The security guard disappeared back inside his booth, returning with a clipboard. He went down the list of scheduled visitors, stopping at a name.  
  
"Rupert Giles?" asked the guard.  
  
"Yes that's me," he said  
  
He went back to his booth, a buzzer sounded as the large steel gates slowly opened.  
  
"If you go and wait over there, the site manager will be out to deal with you," said the guard.  
  
They walked over to a small block of portable buildings.  
  
"So far, so easy," said Xander, letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
The roar of the diggers, made it difficult for normal conversation, they stood around and waited for several minutes. Finally a young man in an Armani suit came out of one of the makeshift buildings.  
  
"Sorry to keep you, I'm John Richards, I was on the phone with Mr Angel, I will admit, I was surprised to hear of your visit, especially as this is project is being handled by our Reno branch, anyway do you want the full tour?" asked John.  
  
"That's what we're here for," said Xander.  
  
A vehicle came around the corner, it was a small open topped army style jeep, it stopped a few feet from them. He looked at their surprised faces.  
  
"It's pretty big site, we can go on foot if you want, but it might take all day," said John.  
  
"No this will be fine," said Buffy, getting in the vehicle,  
  
Spike sat next to her, still silent.  
  
"You okay?" asked Buffy, at his continued silence.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," said Spike.  
  
As they neared the crater, they were surprised to see it wasn't really a crater anymore, if anything W&H were efficient. They had managed to carve out rough dirt roads, so that they could get their digging equipment in. They had gone a way in, so far there had been very little to see. Buffy had at least expected to see broken remains of all the homes and lives that the hell mouth had taken with it. They came to a stop.  
  
"Sorry this is the end of the road, it's an elevator ride the rest of the way down," said John.  
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
The doors of the cage like elevator, closed on the party of five. It was gloomy in the interior; Buffy took advantage of the dark, to slip her hand in Spike's. There was a slight jolt as the elevator started its downward journey.  
  
"Is this the only way down?" asked Giles.  
  
"At the moment, we are working building a much larger elevator than this, so we can send more of our findings to the surface quicker," said John.  
  
"Find anything interesting yet?" asked Xander.  
  
"Well we have a team of archaeologists working down there, top of their field, but it's a little different to what they are used to, this is like digging up a disaster site," said John.  
  
"So you haven't found it yet?" asked Buffy.  
  
John frowned.  
  
"You know about the amulet, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"It's our job to know everything, you should know that by now," said Giles, fixing him with a stern look, one he'd often used on Buffy, but to no avail.  
  
It seemed to have the desired effect on the young man though. Buffy shivered, the further they went down, the colder it got, everyone's breath was visible. They had been descending for about five minutes, when the elevator finally came to a stop. John Richards pulled back the doors and stepped out into the brightly lit cavern, the occupants of the elevator squinted in the harshness of a hundred spotlights.  
  
"Welcome to Sunnydale, by reading old maps of the area and accounts from several ex residents, we think this is somewhere where the new Sunnydale high school used to stand," said John, cheerily.  
  
Buffy, Spike and the others looked around the vastness of the crater; a respectful silence fell over the four, as they surveyed what could only be described as a war zone. John looked at the faces of the W&H V.I.P's, he recognised their expressions, or at least he thought he did, not knowing that this had once been their former home.  
  
"You want some time alone, to get used to it?" suggested John.  
  
"Yes, thank you," said Giles removing his glasses and extracting a hanky to wipe away at a suspicious wetness in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be back in a few, just need to talk to one of the diggers," said John.  
  
Buffy put her arm through Spike's drawing comfort from his presence, it was then than she felt the severe tremors going through his body, tremors that were too acute to be caused by the coldness of the crater.  
  
"Spike! What is it?" asked Buffy, getting more alarmed by the second.  
  
Spike didn't speak, he opened his mouth, but no sound came out, his eyes rolled up in the back of his head, he would have fallen to the ground, if Buffy hadn't caught him. She held him in her arms, crying as she laid him on the cold cavern floor.  
  
"Giles! Xander! Help me," said Buffy urgently.  
  
Xander and Giles knelt beside Spike, not really sure what they could do, with Spike not being the average run of the mill human, they looked up at Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, I don't know what to do," said Xander.  
  
Seeing their faces, she took matters into her own hand and slapped Spike across the face, hard, as much as she hated doing it, her actions had the desired effect and Spike opened his eyes. She smiled at him in relief.  
  
"Kinda lost you there for a moment," she said.  
  
"Kinda lost myself," said Spike, still feeling slightly disorientated.  
  
"What happened?" asked Giles.  
  
"I dunno, I started to feel strange on the ride down, just put it down to nerves, you know, about visiting the scene of my death and all, but then my chest started to burn, like it was on fire, it felt like that time, you know, when I died," said Spike.  
  
"Undo your shirt Spike," said Buffy  
  
"Now's not really the time to be getting all get a roominess," said Xander  
  
Spike looked around, John was still fully occupied with one of the employees, and he quickly undid several buttons on his shirt, exposing his chest, revealing the scar left there by the amulet.  
  
"Oh, Spike," said Buffy touching his chest,  
  
She traced the scar, which wasn't so much of a scar anymore, more like a raw wound, similar to a burn.  
  
"That looks nasty, wanna put a band-aid on it, might get infected," joked Xander.  
  
"Xander, you're not helping," said Buffy.  
  
A strange expression passed over Spike's face, Buffy looked at him afraid he was going to collapse again.  
  
"The amulet, it's near, I sense it," said Spike  
  
Spike started to walk forward as if drawn by an invisible force.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Giles.  
  
"Sshhh!" Said Buffy, hushing the others up.  
  
Spike put out a hand as if testing the air.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Faith had taken the wheel of the school bus, even though she had turned over a new leaf and was a semi do gooder, Andrew had sorely tried her patience, Robin had read the look on her face and had pulled over to the side of the road, thinking in his mind that it was better her hands were occupied with driving the school bus than flexing themselves behind Andrew's neck.  
  
"What are you thinking about Faith?" asked Robin.  
  
"How much I would like to squeeze the life out of that little nerd, the gals at my prison woulda had him for breakfast, maybe we could pay em a visit," said Faith.  
  
"Okay, shutting up now," said Andrew hastily.  
  
"Good, cos if I had to hear the green bottle song again," said Faith warningly.  
  
Dawn patted him on the shoulder, feeling the teensiest bit sorry for him. Andrew turned and looked at her, his eyes narrowing slightly, studying her expression and misinterpreting it.  
  
"Sorry, I just don't think of you that way," he said.  
  
Dawn's expression changed.  
  
"Ewww, ego much, as if," said Dawn.  
  
She got up from the seat she was sitting in and made her way to the back of the bus. Andrew flushed uncomfortably, looking at Faith and Wood to see if they had heard the interchange, both had their backs to him as they stared out at the road. Faith's shoulders were shaking slightly at the effort to keep in her laughter.  
  
"Honey we're home," said Faith, as she pulled off the road.  
  
The RV looked lonely and deserted as they pulled in next to it. Willow came out of the van, she had had enough of being alone, the others had been gone for several hours and she was more than a little anxious. Faith was the first out of the school bus; Robin and the others soon joined them.  
  
"Buffy not back yet?" asked Dawn  
  
"Not yet, we knew it might take some time as they didn't know what to expect, I tried them on Giles's cell phone, but the signals not very strong around here," said Willow.  
  
"Well the fact, that they are in a big hole in the ground won't help that," said Robin.  
  
"So what you been doing all day?" asked Faith.  
  
"On the Internet mostly, been IM-ing with Celine, she's head of the coven I stayed with, during my rehabilitation in England, needed to pick their brains," said Willow.  
  
Faith looked At Willow.  
  
"Evil Willow, I would have liked to see that," said Faith, finding it hard to imagine.  
  
"No you wouldn't!" Said Andrew and Dawn in unison.  
  
"You really wouldn't," said Willow.  
  
"You're scaring me," said Faith sarcastically.  
  
"So were your coven friends any help?" asked Robin.  
  
"Yes I think they may have been, at least I have an idea how to beat this thing, as long as we get our hands on the amulet, then it looks pretty good," said Willow.  
  
"That's great! Can't wait to tell Buffy and the others when they get back," said Dawn excitedly.  
  
"Now hang on there Dawnie, we don't want to raise false hopes, so keep a lid on it just for the moment, until I have more time to look into it, it's a bit radical, I want every one together when I tell," said Willow.  
  
Willow got back into the RV and returned to her laptop.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy looked around to see if anyone was watching them, the last thing they needed was to draw more attention to them selves. It was hard for Giles and Xander to keep up with Spike; Buffy easily covered the distance. Xander looked behind them, more than a little worried they wouldn't find their way out again, there had been many twists and turns, the path ahead was shrouded in darkness.  
  
"Do you think we should have left a trail of breadcrumbs?" asked Xander  
  
Xander's irony was lost on Giles.  
  
"Guess they haven't started digging here yet," said Giles.  
  
"Spike slow down," said Buffy.  
  
"Can't have to keep moving, it's here Buffy, I can feel it, not much further," said Spike desperately.  
  
They came up against a solid dirt wall; Xander and Giles joined them moments later, both out of breath.  
  
"We could do with shedding some light on the situation, any one bring a flashlight?" asked Giles.  
  
"Sorry," said Xander apologetically.  
  
"Hang on," said Buffy putting her hand in the back pocket of her jeans.  
  
She passed the object to Spike. He flipped open the top and his lighter sparked into life, illuminating the tunnel.  
  
"My bloody lighter! I knew it was you who nicked it," said Spike softly.  
  
"Actually it was your number one fan, Andrew, I took it with me to the airport on your first night back, I meant to give it to you, but I sort of got attached to it," Buffy confessed.  
  
Spike smiled at her, raised the lighter, looking at the solid earthen wall ahead of them.  
  
"There's no way we're getting through this without digging tools," said Xander.  
  
"Guess you're the expert, we'll have to come back later, with the cavalry," sighed Buffy.  
  
Spike looked disappointed.  
  
"Why have you got such a Jones for your instrument of death?" asked Xander, seeing Spike's expression.  
  
"I don't, I just want this over, but in a good way mate," said Spike slightly annoyed.  
  
They turned to leave, as nothing more could be done, bumping into the young lawyer, John who had shown them around the place.  
  
"About to send out a search party for you, thought you might be lost, one of the workers got lost down here, when we first started digging, didn't find him for two weeks," said John.  
  
"Better late than never," said Xander.  
  
"Maybe, but he didn't see it that way, he was dead, anyway you'll want to be getting back," said John.  
  
They took the elevator ride back to the surface in silence. The daylight was harsh and bright after the gloom of the elevator shaft. They rode back in the jeep, to where they had started out. Spike looked across the site, he noticed a small brick building, tucked away from the other ones, a thick plume of black smoke emitted from it.  
  
"What's that for mate?" asked Spike.  
  
John looked truly uncomfortable for the first time, since he had met them.  
  
"That's the crematorium," said John.  
  
"For?" asked Giles.  
  
"Um er, the bodies, not everyone got out of Sunnydale, you must understand they have been down there for three months, have you ever seen a body that has been dead for that long?" said John.  
  
Xander paled.  
  
"Anya," he said quietly.  
  
Xander grabbed John by his shirt collar.  
  
"You bastard, why didn't you try and contact the relatives? Some of them must have had I.D. on them," said Xander angrily. His fist rose to strike the man.  
  
Spike stayed his hand, violence would have been second nature him not so long ago, but he was growing heartsick of it, in any form. He removed Xander's hand from John's shirt.  
  
"Come on mate, let's get you out of here," Spike said, leading Xander away.  
  
Giles watched open mouthed as Spike walked with Xander, a supportive arm on his shoulder. Buffy pulled Giles along with her.  
  
"C'mon, you'll catch flies," said Buffy, putting a hand on Giles's chin, to close his mouth.  
  
They caught up to Xander and Spike, waiting for the large gates to open and then they were once more on the outside.  
  
"We have to get that amulet, and tonight, I don't know how much that John guy heard of our conversation in the tunnels earlier," said Buffy.  
  
"I agree, let's get back and rally the troops, and wait for the cover of darkness," said Giles.  
  
"Just tell me where you want me," said Xander, with steely determination in his voice.  
  
TBC 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far, you have kept me going and helped me to write faster too!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
When Buffy and Spike and Giles and Xander arrived back at the parked vehicles, they were greeted by Faith, who was leaning against the RV, dragging on cigarette.  
  
"Took ya time didn't you, so how did your little field trip go?" Asked Faith.  
  
"Really don't want to talk about it right now," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy and Giles and Xander got back in the RV, but Spike hung back. He looked at Faith's cigarette.  
  
"Got a spare one of those?" He asked.  
  
"Thought you'd quit," she said, handing him one.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess old habits really do die hard," said Spike, lighting up a smoke with his newly returned lighter.  
  
Faith looked at Spike, still wearing the W&H hardhat and grey overall, she smirked.  
  
"Now there's a new look for you," she grinned.  
  
"I appreciate the humour Faith, but it's been a bit of a bad day all round," said Spike.  
  
"Why don't you tell me about it, dammit I am starting to sound like B, never mind, if you wanna talk it out," she offered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander was lying on one of the beds, staring at the walls of the van. Willow sat next to him, stroking his hair.  
  
"If there's anything you need Xander?" she asked.  
  
"A little time alone, but thanks for the offer, or as much alone time as one can get in this thing," he replied.  
  
Willow kissed him on the cheek and got up from the bed to join the others. She sighed sadly, he hadn't been this down in a while, and Buffy had told her what had happened at the site, it must have reopened all Xander's wounds where Anya was concerned.  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Dawn.  
  
"I think so he just needs a little time," said Willow.  
  
"Speaking of time, we need to get everyone together to plan how we are going to get the amulet back," said Buffy.  
  
"Fine, I'll go get that missing wife of mine," said Robin.  
  
"Oh, she's outside talking to Spike," Giles informed him.  
  
Buffy didn't miss the tightening of Robin's lips. It must be hard for him, having to see the instrument of his mother's death like this, even if Spike was no longer the mindless demon that had slaughtered her. But at least there was an unspoken truce between them, which right now, was better than nothing. Robin, Spike and Faith returned moments later.  
  
"What about Xander?" asked Andrew.  
  
They all looked over to where Xander was lying down.  
  
"Leave the poor bugger, he's asleep, he could do with the rest," said Spike.  
  
"Right, so that you are all up to speed, we have located, or should I say, Spike has located the resting place of the amulet," said Buffy.  
  
"Well why didn't you bring it back with you?" asked Dawn.  
  
"It was buried in a solid dirt wall," said Buffy.  
  
"Oh," said Dawn.  
  
"How did you find it?" Andrew asked Spike interestedly.  
  
Buffy answered before Spike had a chance.  
  
"He sensed it," said Buffy.  
  
"Cool, like the ring, in Lord of the Rings, precious," said Andrew trying to do his best Gollum impression, and failing badly.  
  
"Yes, well moving swiftly along," said Giles.  
  
"The plan is simple, they have the amulet, and we need it, so tonight we breech the perimeter fence and go and get it," said Buffy.  
  
"All of us?" asked Dawn, hopefully.  
  
Buffy looked at her sister, as if seeing her for the first time in a really long time. It suddenly occurred to her, what Dawn had been trying to tell her forever. She was no longer a child, but a young woman, a sometimes annoying young woman granted, but one all the same. Buffy smiled at her sister.  
  
"Everyone, even you Andrew, I am sorry I can't go into one of my motivational speeches right now, kinda run out of those, but I need everyone's help for this plan to be a success," said Buffy, looking around the room at all their faces.  
  
She took the silence as their agreement. After the disaster, while Faith had reined slayer supreme, it had taught them all valuable lessons, as much as they hadn't liked it at the time. Buffy really was a born leader, even if at times she didn't wish it so herself. Andrew looked utterly contented, he was going to be allowed to tag along, even if he did end up with a lot of the unpleasant jobs, it was still an improvement on being left behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Spike walked along the road, the sun was setting. The fading light shed an orange glow on everything, if only they didn't have this night to get through, it would have been the perfect romantic setting. Spike had suggested they go for this walk together, he knew Buffy well enough to know when she needed a time out. He'd literally had to drag her out of the RV, but she'd seen things his way in the end.  
  
Buffy sighed, looking up into Spike's face.  
  
"I have to admit, this is one of your better ideas," said Buffy.  
  
Spike stopped walking, and took Buffy in his arms.  
  
"Ah, but why do you think I had it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
She loved it when he looked at her like that, His eyes travelled up her body, the tip of his tongue poking out of his mouth. She leaned into kiss him, capturing his tongue, gently between her teeth, before allowing it entry to her mouth. Their passion fired out of control as it always did when they touched, but there was a new kind of desperation to their touch. The fear that the next time they made love would be the last time. Something neither of them wanted to voice, Buffy unbuttoned his navy blue shirt, placing her hand on his chest, forgetting the raw wound on its surface. Spike drew back and hissed in pain.  
  
"Oh Spike I'm sorry, I forgot," said Buffy.  
  
"It's alright, it's just a bit tender, feels like half a gallon of holy water got tipped on me," said Spike.  
  
"Maybe we'd better stop," said Buffy.  
  
"Well I might still be able to manage it, if you were on top," he grinned.  
  
"Your wish is my command," she giggled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was midnight; the 'gang' for want of a better word were assembled in the darkness of the RV. Their only source of light was cast by the moonlight  
  
"Now is everyone clear on what they have to do?" asked Giles.  
  
"We're only gonna get past a few guards, it's not exactly the first is it," said Faith.  
  
"No, but that sign they have up, 'Trespassers will be dealt with" hardly inspires confidence, does it," asked Spike.  
  
"We have to remember W&H are powerful and they dabble in who knows what," warned Buffy.  
  
Andrew looked nervous.  
  
"We are taking weapons right?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Sure, Faith and I have a few kicking around, we might lend you one if you ask nicely " said Robin.  
  
"Take no notice Andrew, he's just playing with ya," grinned Faith.  
  
"Let's be on our merry way then," said Spike  
  
Xander and Willow smiled at each other; they were both the last out of the Van. They trailed behind the others; it seemed the most natural thing in the world, when he slipped his hand in hers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They were almost there; the lights were not as bright as the previous night. Andrew looked at the sight before him, awed by the size of the site.  
  
"Size really does matter," said Andrew.  
  
Dawn giggled,  
  
"Could you make anymore noise?" whispered Buffy angrily.  
  
Dawn and Andrew looked instantly repentant. Dawn made a zipping motion across her mouth.  
  
"Dawn, Andrew, you two are the lookouts okay, If it looks dangerous, make for the RV," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked at Andrew  
  
"Andrew, I am trusting you to look out for my sister," she said.  
  
Andrew's expression changed, he beamed at Buffy,  
  
"With my life," he said sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, I get the short end of the straw, hiding in bushes with responsibility boy," said Dawn.  
  
"And don't you two get any ideas while we're gone," grinned Faith.  
  
"One more remark like that and I'm going back," said Dawn.  
  
Dawn and Andrew found a place to hide, they watched the others walk off to the main perimeter fence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The others made their way to the fence, finding the darkest area, Robin was about to touch the fence, wire cutters in his hand.  
  
"Now be on your guard, we don't know what to expect," said Buffy.  
  
Wood started cutting through the fence.  
  
"Chill out B, we're not exactly new to the game," said Faith.  
  
Spike squeezed Buffy's hand.  
  
"Good advice pet," said Spike.  
  
Robin made quick work of the fence; they all squeezed through the small opening. Xander's shirt snagged on the sides of the fence and there was a ripping sound.  
  
"Couldn't you have made it just a little bigger?" asked Xander.  
  
"Yeah let's leave a big gaping hole, so they know we're all here," Said Spike sarcastically.  
  
Willow put out her hand to help Xander up.  
  
"Come on, I'll buy you a new shirt," she grinned.  
  
They kept low to the ground.  
  
"Willow, Xander you search the offices see what you can come up with," okay?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Sure, right on it," said Xander.  
  
He knew Buffy had given him this responsibility, because she had worried there might be danger of some kind, if only she had witnessed him fighting at the school that day, he thought to himself. And Willow wasn't much for fighting unless she was being all veiny and evil.  
  
The group parted again and the remainder, Spike, Buffy, Wood & Faith and Giles headed off for the main entrance to the Sunnydale crater.  
  
"This place is huge," said Faith.  
  
"How are we going to get down there, today?" asked Robin sarcastically.  
  
"Ah well, this is the risky part of the plan, we are gonna have to use one of their vehicles," said Giles.  
  
"We'll have to take it slow and with the lights off, I'd better drive as I am the only one with good night vision," said Spike.  
  
They all climbed into one of the parked jeeps. And pulled away.  
  
"Never thought I'd be visiting this dive again," said Faith.  
  
"You can take the girl out of Sunnydale, but you can't take Sunnydale out of the girl," said Buffy.  
  
"True," Spike replied.  
  
After that none of them spoke until they reached the elevator shaft, not wanting to distract Spike from having to drive in almost total darkness. Spike switched off the engine and they got out and entered the elevator.  
  
"This is easy," said Faith.  
  
"Yeah too easy," Wood replied.  
  
"What's the matter Wood, afraid you'll end up the way of the other principles?" asked Spike.  
  
"No one's snacking on my man, well except me," grinned Faith.  
  
"Robin does have a point," said Giles.  
  
They reached the bottom a few moments later. Spike pulled back the cage door.  
  
"Wow!" said Faith.  
  
The crater wasn't so brightly lit has it had been on their earlier visit. There were many dark corners and shadows.  
  
"What?" asked Spike.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps," said Faith  
  
Buffy looked at Spike.  
  
"You okay?" she asked him  
  
"You mean am I going to collapse like last time? I'll get back to you on that one," said Spike rubbing at his chest.  
  
Buffy wasn't taking any chances. She put an arm around his waist, he led the group forward. They were all surprised, so far they had not encountered so much as a security guard.  
  
"I don't like this, Wolfram and hart don't strike me as the sort of firm to be so lax in their security," said Giles.  
  
"Stay alert people, that's when they are most likely to strike, their guards may not be of the human variety," said Buffy.  
  
Spike carried on leading them toward the place he'd sensed the amulet. They came to the dead end several minutes later. Giles removed a flashlight from his holdall, the tunnel was bathed in light.  
  
"Dammit they've already started digging here, I knew that guy had overheard our conversation, it is still here isn't Spike?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike put out his hand and smiled.  
  
"They haven't found it," said Spike letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well they've left their tools here, that has to be a bonus," said Buffy.  
  
She bent down and picked up a shovel, throwing at Faith.  
  
"How's your digging skills?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Five by five," grinned Faith.  
  
"How's your fighting skills?" asked Robin.  
  
"Why?" asked Spike.  
  
"Because we have company," said Robin.  
  
They turned to see a large group of vamps in game face. Giles scrabbled around inside his holdall, pulling out several stakes.  
  
"Stakes all round then Giles? Good job you brought the party pack," said Spike  
  
TBC 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Thanks for all those lovely reviews, you guys are great. Sorry the next chapter took so long I had major computer problems. Thanks ICE BLUE ROSE, for your offer of help it was appreciated! I have completed chapter 22 and will hopefully have that up by tomorrow.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"Vampire security, makes perfect sense, cheap too, blood & smokes and a dark hole to live in, and the odd hapless trespasser to snack on," said Spike  
  
Faith gripped the stake firmly in her hand; she looked at Buffy and smiled.  
  
"God I've missed this," said Faith.  
  
Buffy smiled back.  
  
"Me too in a funny kinda a way; let's hope after three months I'm not rusty," said Buffy.  
  
"Shall we find out? Ladies first," said Spike  
  
"Thanks Hun," Buffy said, giving him a quick kiss, as she and Faith advanced on the group of Vampires.  
  
Giles, Wood and Spike followed their lead. Buffy looked at the group of vamps, she gave them her best smile, Buffy and Faith launched the attack on the vampires who were supremely confident, not knowing they were in the presence of two slayers and a semi-God. Buffy did a spin kick, hitting a vamp hard in the chest, the force of it sent several of the others behind him scattering like bowling pins. Faith dusted a vamp that had been stupid enough to try and grab her by the throat.  
  
Wood, Spike and Giles advanced on their intended victims. Spike's hand held high, stake in hand, about to send a vamp to hell, when something rather un- expected happened to him, light shot from his hand, the stake fell to the floor, and the vampire in front of him, instantly turned to dust. He looked awed at his hand, for signs of burns or injury, but it was unharmed. He raised his hand again and light shot from his fingertips once more, he raised his hand and dusted all the remaining vamps, the other members of the group just stared at him. Buffy was the only one who looked truly horrified, it reminded her too much of their final moments in the hellmouth. Spike was becoming more powerful, and that could only mean one thing for them, time was running out.  
  
Faith looked at Spike.  
  
"Not that I'm not grateful, but all riled up and no one to dust, coulda saved me a couple, how'd you do it?" asked Faith, looking at her redundant stake.  
  
"Yes, that's a neat trick Spike, how did you do it?" asked Giles.  
  
"I don't know, I just thought that I wanted them to die and it happened," said Spike.  
  
"Remind me not to piss you off any time soon," said Wood.  
  
"C'mon lets get that amulet, and stop wasting time," said Buffy.  
  
She wiped away a tear, thinking no one had noticed, but Spike saw, he walked over to her, taking her to one side.  
  
"What is it love?" he asked.  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"Don't you get it? Every time you do something like that, it just hammers home the fact that you could be taken from me at any time," said Buffy.  
  
"Sorry it wasn't planned," said Spike.  
  
"You two just gonna whisper sweet nothing or are we going to get this job done?" asked Faith.  
  
Buffy was glad of the gloom, which hid her blushing cheeks. She picked up a shovel and attacked the dirt wall, channelling all her anger into digging for the amulet.  
  
"Not trying to bail out of the physical labour, but do you mind if I sit this one out, I am feeling a little weak, after my little light show," said Spike.  
  
He sank to the floor, exhausted.  
  
"You okay?" asked Buffy, going to his side.  
  
He squeezed her hand.  
  
"Fine really, lets just get that bleedin poofy trinket and get the hell out of here," said Spike.  
  
Buffy turned back to help the others, reassuring herself for the moment that Spike was just fine. Giles, being the oldest of the group was finding the physical labour quite hard.  
  
"That's what happens when you are a watcher, not a doer, you get all flabby," smirked Spike.  
  
"I am doing this for your benefit, a little gratitude, might be in order," said Giles, breathlessly.  
  
Robin and Faith laboured on, trying to ignore the dialogue between the two men. There was a metallic twanging and a couple of sparks as Wood's Spade hit something hard.  
  
"Tone it down guys, I think Robin may have just struck the jackpot," said Faith as she addressed the glowering Giles and Spike.  
  
Wood got on his hands and knees and clawed away at the loose earth, pulling out, one very dirt encrusted amulet. Faith grinned at her husband and looked at the others.  
  
"See anything you like?" asked Faith.  
  
Buffy rushed over to her, taking the amulet from Faith's grasp. She turned it over, examining it closely.  
  
"I think it's it, Spike take a look, you had it longer than anyone else," said Buffy.  
  
She took the amulet over to him; he instinctively shied away from it.  
  
"Sorry, it just brought back bad memories, bet you weren't so fond of heights after you came back from the dead, and in answer to your question that's the sponsor of my recent fiery death," said Spike  
  
"True," said Buffy understanding him.  
  
"Let's get out of here then," said Giles.  
  
"Right with you on that one," said Faith.  
  
Spike got up off the floor and they turned to go, he stumbled slightly as he moved forward, Robin caught him and put a supporting arm around his shoulder. Spike looked, up into his face, stunned that his saviour was Wood.  
  
"Thanks mate," Spike mumbled as he leaned on the support Robin gave him,  
  
They got back to the surface; and Giles drove them back to the starting point, Spike was still feeling a little weak Willow and Xander were waiting anxiously for their return.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn's legs were starting to cramp; they had been hiding behind said bush for nearly two hours.  
  
"No I do not want to play another round of I-spy, what is there to spy Andrew, there's only bushes and a fence," said Dawn, complainingly.  
  
Andrew looked hopeful as another idea struck him.  
  
"How about a game of truth or dare?" Andrew suggested.  
  
Dawn perked up.  
  
"Ok you're on," she said a little warily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You got it?" asked Willow.  
  
"Hello, nice to see you too," said Faith  
  
"Yeah we got the trinket, how about you?" asked Buffy.  
  
"We got a few files, not much, most of it was on computer and encrypted, there just wasn't the time," said Willow  
  
Buffy put her arm around Spike, taking over from Robin.  
  
"Thanks," she said sincerely.  
  
Robin nodded and took his place beside Faith.  
  
"What's up with Spike?" asked Xander.  
  
"Let's just say, he went all glowy and took out about 20 vamps," said Faith.  
  
Willow nodded, looking at Spike understandingly.  
  
"The glowy thingy will take it out of you every time, give him a couple of hours, he'll be just fine," said Willow.  
  
"Hadn't we better check on Dawn?" asked Giles.  
  
The group nodded in agreement and made their way over to the opening in the fence. They all scrambled out.  
  
"Never been so keen to leave Sunnydale in my whole unlife," said Spike.  
  
"Sssh! I hear something," hissed Faith.  
  
She pointed to the clump of bushes; that they had left Dawn and Andrew behind. They listened to the raised voices.  
  
"Show it to me now, I want to see how big it is," demanded Dawn.  
  
"I am not!" said Andrew.  
  
"But you promised you would let me see it," said Dawn in return  
  
"Ok, but don't laugh," said Andrew.  
  
"Here let me," said Dawn.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, wide eyed.  
  
"Guess it runs in the family," said Spike.  
  
Buffy broke out in a run. She hauled Andrew and Dawn up out of the bushes.  
  
"Andrew Wells, don't you dare show my sister anything! Not unless you wanna feel the pointy end of a stake, works real good on humans too," said Buffy angrily.  
  
"Looks like we got here just in time, thought I told you kids to behave yourself," said Faith.  
  
Dawn looked confused for a moment, as realisation dawned on her face.  
  
"You thought Andrew was gonna show me his..., Oh my God!" said Dawn.  
  
"If you'd let us give you a chance to explain, we were playing truth or dare, you guys were gone like forever, we got bored," said Andrew defensively  
  
"Well just what exactly were you going to show her Andrew?" asked Xander.  
  
Andrew shifted about nervously.  
  
"He has a heart shaped mole on his back, which he still hasn't shown me," supplied Dawn.  
  
"C'mon Drew, show us it," said Faith.  
  
"When hell freezes over," said Andrew.  
  
He walked off toward the main road.  
  
"Leave the boy alone, and lets just get back, I for one, am about ready to collapse here," said Spike.  
  
"Spike's right, we need to put some distance between us and this place," said Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They got back to the RV without incidence, Spike and Buffy were last in, and they had lagged behind a little, due to Spike's fatigue.  
  
"Don't worry it's going to be okay love, I trust your friends to see me right," said Spike.  
  
"I hope you are right," said Buffy.  
  
"Hey I heard that," said Xander.  
  
"She may have a point," said Giles.  
  
"Don't give up hope, I may have some good news for you all, I have been talking to Celine from the coven while you were out earlier today, just didn't want to mention it before tonight's adventure, but we have the amulet now, " said Willow.  
  
"Let's hear it then, I could do with some good news" said Buffy, tiredly.  
  
"Not before some hot cocoa, do we have any mini marshmallows left?" asked Spike hopefully.  
  
Dawn smiled sadly, she looked at Buffy, surprised to see the same expression on her sister's face, they were both thinking of their mom.  
  
"Sure I'll get it," said Buffy.  
  
"I'll have a piece of that," said Xander.  
  
Buffy ended up making cocoa for everyone. Dawn helped with the trays. Buffy handed the mug of steaming coca to Spike, the rapidly melting marshmallows bobbing on its surface. Spike took a sip, leaving a frothy moustache around his lips. He had picked up on Buffy's sadness vibe. He pulled her onto his lap and put his arms around her.  
  
"Every bit as good as Joyce's cocoa," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Buffy turned to look at him, seeing the foamy moustache on his upper lip, she licked it from his lips. A discreet coughing noise brought her back to the present.  
  
"You really oughta do something about that cough Rupert, sounds nasty," grinned Faith.  
  
"That was hot," said Andrew, under his breath.  
  
"Can I start now, are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin," said Willow.  
  
TBC 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Thanks for the reviews as always, I finally got to see my story listed on Sinister Attraction, thanks so much for that, Rachel9! And I really want to say thanks to everyone who has supported me during the writing of this story so far.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Willow had the floor as well as every one's attention. Andrew had made himself up a bowl of microwave popcorn, which he was noisily munching from. Dawn seated herself next to him and grabbed a handful from the bowl; Andrew moved it out of her reach.  
  
"Get your own," he complained.  
  
"Fine, you're a pig Andrew," said Dawn disgustedly.  
  
Willow sighed, trying to ignore them.  
  
"As I was saying earlier, I have been in contact with the coven, what is needed, is the opening of a portal on some kind of hallowed ground, obviously there are not many churches or graveyards around here since Sunnydale took a one way ticket, so I need input, any suggestions, guys?" asked Willow.  
  
"Why does it always have to be a portal? They never go well," said Xander.  
  
She searched the faces of the group; most of them seemed to be drawing a blank. Buffy looked up remembering something a hopeful look on her face as she turned toward Giles.  
  
"What about that place in the desert, not far from here Giles, the one where we contacted the first slayer, isn't that some kind of hallowed ground?" asked Buffy.  
  
Giles thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Well it's definitely considered sacred, that's true," answered Giles.  
  
"Well we have to give it a try, Spike may only have a few hours left to say the least, and I am sure it won't be long before Wolfram and Hart come a knocking for their trinket," said Buffy.  
  
"Buffy's right, I know a little of what these lawyer guys are capable of, and I don't think we should be hanging around here," said Faith.  
  
"Are we going to be involved in the opening of this portal?" asked Robin.  
  
Willow gave him a direct look; she knew what he was thinking of, the time when Willow had sent Buffy to another dimension to talk to the guys who had empowered the first slayer.  
  
"I won't lie, I may need to draw on the energies of the strong ones among you for it to work," she admitted.  
  
"Where do I sign up? I have more than enough to go round," said Faith.  
  
"Count me in," said Wood  
  
Faith smiled at him, Buffy looked at both of them, tears shimmered in her eyes. Most of this group really didn't have to help Spike if they didn't want to; they were finally treating him as if he was one of them. Something she hadn't always done herself she admitted guiltily. The next few hours would either restore Spike to her on a permanent basis or, she didn't want to think about the other alternative. She thought she'd already lost him once; her heart really couldn't take a second time.  
  
"I think together you will both be enough, Faith's energy will more than make up for it," said Willow.  
  
Spike had fallen asleep as if he didn't have a care in the world; Buffy was still perched atop his lap.  
  
"So are we going to move anytime soon or just wait for the bad guys to show?" asked Andrew sarcastically.  
  
Giles got up, and sat in the drivers seat.  
  
"Makes sense for me to drive as I am the only one who knows the way," said Giles.  
  
"Robin and I will be right behind ya," said Faith  
  
The couple exited the RV to get in their own vehicle.  
  
The RV started up, the jolt of the vehicle had Spike waking with a start.  
  
"What, how, where am I?" he asked, disoriented for a moment.  
  
"We're on the move, we're going to the place where I communicated with the first slayer," said Buffy.  
  
"Met her in slayer heaven, didn't like her very much at all," said Spike.  
  
"You met her?" asked Buffy in surprise.  
  
"Yeah wild chick, a bit fashion challenged unless you like wearing head to toe bandages," said Spike.  
  
"That was her," smiled Buffy.  
  
She was glad of the lighthearted chitchat; it took their minds off the task ahead, even if only for a little while.  
  
"Shall we sing a song?" suggested Andrew.  
  
"Ughhh," Dawn groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Give him a break Dawn, he's just trying to pass time like the rest of us," said Spike.  
  
"Since when did you become Andrew's champion," Dawn snapped at Spike, embarrassed at being publicly scolded.  
  
"He is a champion, so give Spike the respect he deserves," said Buffy angry at her sister's bratty behaviour.  
  
Dawn flushed guiltily.  
  
"Sorry Spike, Andrew," she said quietly.  
  
"No offence taken little one," grinned Andrew good-naturedly.  
  
"How about I make amends and make everyone an anchovy and black olives pizza, we have some bases right, Andrew?" asked Dawn enthusiastically.  
  
"No, I used them all up," lied Andrew.  
  
"Thank you," mouthed Buffy to Andrew, behind her sister's back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Nearly there now," said Giles.  
  
Almost everyone had fallen asleep, exhausted by the days events, just Willow and Xander remained awake, and of course Giles.  
  
"I think we'd better wait until tomorrow to perform the ritual, everyone is so whacked out," said Willow.  
  
"Yeah, awww look at those two," said Xander.  
  
Willows eyes instinctively flew to Spike and Buffy.  
  
"No, not those two, those two," said Xander  
  
He was pointing at Dawn and Andrew, they had been sitting together, playing snap with Andrew's trading cards, at some point they had nodded off, Dawn was resting her head against Andrew's shoulder and he had put an arm around her in his sleep.  
  
"Wait for the fireworks when they both wake up," said Willow.  
  
"Which hopefully won't be for a few more hours," said Xander.  
  
"We're here," Giles announced a few minutes later.  
  
The school bus pulled up behind them. Faith got out and knocked on the van, the noise woke Buffy and Spike. Willow opened the door and let her in.  
  
"So this is the sacred slayer place, a little dusty, I was hoping for more, at least a bar or something," said Faith.  
  
Giles raised his eyebrows in despair.  
  
"Slayers are supposed to avoid alcohol, it ruins their performance," said Giles  
  
"Don't get any performance complaints from my guy," grinned Faith.  
  
"Buffy won't get any from me," leered Spike.  
  
"I was talking about battle performance," said Giles frustrated.  
  
"We know what you meant old guy, just kidding with ya, so what the plan for this evening then?" said Faith.  
  
"We get some rest, big day for all of us tomorrow," Willow.  
  
"What a cute couple they make," said Faith.  
  
"Thanks love," said Spike.  
  
"Not you blondie, those two, I thought they were sweet on each other," said Faith looking over at Andrew and Dawn.  
  
"Anyone up for stretching their legs before we turn in for the night?" asked Xander.  
  
"Great idea," said Willow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Most of them got out of the van, except for Andrew and Dawn. The van door slid shut; they were alone at last. Dawn lifted her head from Andrew's shoulder like a scolded cat.  
  
"I thought they'd never go, no way was I letting them know I'd been awake for the last ten minutes, so they could tease me," said Dawn.  
  
"Well I had to listen the awww, aren't they cute crap too," said Andrew.  
  
Dawn looked at Andrew, considering him for a moment.  
  
"Have you ever even kissed a girl Andrew?" she asked.  
  
"Loads of times," he lied.  
  
"Prove it," said Dawn.  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Andrew  
  
"Duh! Not very bright are you science boy, and you thought you were brainy enough to take over Sunnydale?" groaned Dawn.  
  
"Are you offering?" asked Andrew uncertainly.  
  
"This is a one time never speak of it again offer on the pain of violent death," said Dawn.  
  
Andrew smiled, he was finally gonna get to kiss a girl, even if it was more a favour thing, but he would take what ever he could get. He closed his eyes waiting for it to happen, a few moments went by and nothing, he opened his eyes to see Dawn drumming her fingers on her arm.  
  
" Thought you'd fallen asleep again there for a minute, I am so not kissing you, you have to kiss me," said Dawn.  
  
Andrew leaned in to kiss her, Dawn let out a little giggle. Andrew frowned,  
  
"If you don't wanna do this?" said Andrew  
  
"Hurry up and get it over with before the others get back, if I get caught in another compromising situation with you again, I will scream," said Dawn  
  
Andrew kissed her, nervously at first, then he deepened the kiss, Dawn was surprised, she thought that by the looks of him, he would kiss like a little girl, but his lips were surprisingly strong, Dawn pulled back quickly as she heard the RV doors slide open,  
  
"Say a word and you die," warned Dawn.  
  
"My lips are sealed," said Andrew, with a slightly dreamy expression on his face.  
  
"And don't expect seconds, ever," she hissed at him.  
  
"Hi guys, have a nice nap?" asked Willow innocently.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"See you guys in the morning, I am about ready for bed," Faith, kissing Robin.  
  
The newly weds went inside the bus and closed the curtains.  
  
"Sleeps not on their minds I'd wager," said Spike.  
  
Buffy giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Spike.  
  
"Oh it's just when you used that word 'wager' it reminded me of the time Willow did the mind wipe on us and you were Randy Giles, all British and kinda proper," said Buffy.  
  
"And you acted like you had a stake up your ass JOAN," he emphasised.  
  
"It was wrong of Willow to do that spell, but for a while everything was so much more simpler, no bad memories," sighed Buffy.  
  
"And I got to play at being all noble and good for a little at the same time," he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, but you could be noble and good back then, I just refused to see it, you had the capacity to be good without the soul, I was just too messed up at the time to notice," she said sadly.  
  
"Let's not think about the past, besides not all the old times were bad ones," Spike replied.  
  
She went into his arms at that moment and wrapped her own tightly about his waist, clinging to him as if she would never let him go and she never would. Buffy had no idea what would be asked of her tomorrow when they entered the portal, but she knew in her heart no matter what happened, she would not be parted from him again, not ever, even if it meant dying by his side. He would not send her away again like last time.  
  
TBC 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone. Motherkat, just a little explanation, I don't intend for there to be any romance between W/X I just wanted to get them back a little of the closeness they seemed to have lost in the previous season. Although B/W/X are a trio, I always think W/X friendship goes deeper for having known each other since they were kids. Hope that helps.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
It was a beautiful morning, Buffy stretched out like a contented cat, she turned on her side and smiled at Spike, he was wide awake and she had the sneaking suspicion he had been watching her sleep.  
  
Buffy put on her brave face, something she was very practised at in times of danger or possible end of the world scenarios. It would be the end of her world if anything were to happen to him.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Spike.  
  
"It's 6:30 am, I am so gonna buy you a watch when this is all over," she replied.  
  
Buffy could have kicked herself for reminding him, as soon as the words had left her lips. Spike pasted on a false smile as he kissed her, drawing comfort from her.  
  
"Everyone else still asleep?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy looked around at the various assortment of sleeping bags and beds, there was a gentle snore coming from Giles's sleeping place. Buffy giggled.  
  
"You never snored," said Buffy.  
  
"Well I suppose it's due to the fact that vampires don't really need to breathe unless they feel like it," said Spike.  
  
Buffy put a hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall.  
  
"How about now, is that necessity or reflex?" she asked.  
  
"Necessity, breathing was one of the things I didn't miss about being human, the needing to breathe thing started a couple of days ago," he admitted.  
  
"And let me guess, you didn't want to worry me?" she asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"Buffy I don't want to argue with you, not today," said Spike  
  
Buffy looked horrified, she had been about to go off on one, and all he'd been guilty of was trying to protect her as usual. Spike smiled at her expression, he gathered her into the circle of his arms, and they kissed deeply and urgently.  
  
"Hey try and keep this a PG13 you guys," said Dawn cheekily.  
  
"Save me from little sisters," said Buffy, as they broke apart.  
  
"Even my powers have limits," Spike replied.  
  
Buffy threw one of the pillows at her sister. Andrew got up out of his sleeping bag and yawned.  
  
"Anyone for breakfast?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Don't really feel like food," said Buffy.  
  
"Me neither, but you should try to eat something love, you're all skin and bone," said Spike in concern.  
  
"Look who's talking fatty!" she replied in indignation, poking one of his bony ribs to prove her point.  
  
Giles sat up, looking around for his glasses. Dawn and Andrew looked awkwardly at each other, she quickly mumbled something and slipped out of the RV.  
  
"Any chance we could play at being adults today?" asked Giles.  
  
"Did any one ever tell you, you are not a morning person?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Not lately I'd bet," said Spike sarcastically.  
  
Willow came out of the shower, her hair wrapped in a towel, already dressed, she beamed at everyone, if she felt at all nervous, then she was hiding it very well.  
  
"Everybody set then?" asked Willow.  
  
Xander turned over in his sleeping bag, muttering in his sleep. He started up a loud snore.  
  
"Well everyone except for Xander, he's snoring like a Mr Gordo," giggled Buffy.  
  
"Mr Gordo?" asked Spike, a little confused.  
  
Willow and Buffy laughed.  
  
"He was Buffy's stuffed pink pig, her favourite bedtime buddy," said Willow.  
  
"That figures, guess all the times you were calling me a pig, I should have took it as a compliment, and besides I thought I was your favourite bedtime buddy," said Spike, the tip of his tongue briefly touched his lower lip.  
  
"Can you doubt it?" she grinned.  
  
Buffy kissed him and got up off the bed.  
  
"Hope you saved me some hot water Will," Said Buffy.  
  
She walked off and got herself a towel.  
  
"Hey where did Dawn go?" She was here a moment ago," said Buffy.  
  
Willow looked out the window at the school bus, which was parked behind them; Dawn and Faith were sitting in it, both holding a cup of coffee. Dawn looked very serious about something, they both realised they were being watched and turned to look at Willow.  
  
"She's in the school bus with Faith, and by the looks of it, talking about something pretty heavy," said Willow.  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"As long as Faith isn't giving her tips on relationships and guys, then I am ok with that," said Buffy.  
  
Andrew looked uncomfortable; he blushed bright red.  
  
"I'll go make coffee," he said hastily.  
  
"What was all that about?" Asked Buffy as she watched Andrew's hasty retreat.  
  
Spike and Willow looked at each other, a moment of understanding flashed between them as they read Andrew's mind.  
  
"Nothing!" they said in unison.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna get a shower while there is still some hot water left," said Buffy, as she shut herself in the cubicle.  
  
"Should we tell her that the boy has designs on her little sister?" asked Willow quietly.  
  
"Nah, besides I don't want her turning into the big bad, not today," said Spike.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They all assembled outside the RV, looking expectantly at Giles.  
  
"You'll love this part, Giles is gonna get all jiggy with it," giggled Buffy.  
  
"He has to do a little dance, Buffy told me what happened last time they were here," said Willow.  
  
"So much for slayer/watcher confidentiality," said Giles wryly.  
  
"This should be fun," said Spike.  
  
He folded his arms and waited for the floorshow.  
  
"I have to perform it a little differently from last time, otherwise we'll end up summoning the first slayer," Giles informed them indignantly.  
  
Giles got the magic gourd from his rucksack and started to chant, doing a little skip. Most of the group tried to hold in their laughter.  
  
"Look this is not going to work if you can't all be serious for a moment," said Giles.  
  
Spike was enjoying this, more than he could say.  
  
"Andrew, any chance you have your video camera on you?" asked Spike.  
  
"Sorry I left it back in the RV," said Andrew apologetically.  
  
Giles continued chanting, Faith turned her head into Robin's shoulder so that she didn't collapse with laughter at the sight of Giles dancing and chanting like a demented tribesman.  
  
"You can look now," Robin whispered in her ear.  
  
Faith looked around her.  
  
"And now what?" asked Faith.  
  
"You have to give it time," said Buffy.  
  
"What exactly are we waiting for?" asked Xander.  
  
"For some one or something to take us to the actual place, it will take all of us won't it Giles, I remember you saying last time that even you wouldn't be allowed to come with," said Buffy.  
  
"Our reasons for being here are different from last time, so hopefully it won't be an issue, we are not here to invoke wisdom from the first slayer, although maybe some of you could do with it," said Giles.  
  
Faith seemed to be focused on something beyond Giles's shoulder.  
  
"Either the thing we are waiting for is here, or there's a big ass cat wanting us for his dinner," said Faith.  
  
They all turned to see what Faith was talking about. Dawn screamed at the sight of a mountain lion, slowly padding towards them.  
  
"It's okay Dawnie, he won't harm you," said Buffy.  
  
The cat started walking off.  
  
"You'll just gonna stand there catching flies or are we gonna follow it?" asked Faith.  
  
"My survival instinct says no, but I'm thinking about it," said Xander.  
  
"Come on, I'll watch your back," said Willow.  
  
She linked her arm through Xanders as they followed the others. Dawn and Andrew just looked at each other, both of them blushing.  
  
"Guess it's just you and me," said Andrew.  
  
"Unfortunately," said Dawn, as she turned to walk off with the others.  
  
Andrew had a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"Are you coming then?" She asked over her shoulder.  
  
"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," he mumbled under his breath as he followed her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They had been walking for a couple of hours; the heat of the sun was growing in its intensity.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Dawn,  
  
Sweat trickled down her back; her t-shirt was plastered to her skin. Buffy left Spike's side and went to her sister, linking her arm through hers.  
  
"It can't be much further, have you been drinking enough water Dawn?" asked her sister.  
  
"I've been looking after her," said Andrew.  
  
"Thanks," replied Buffy.  
  
"B!" said Faith.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" asked Buffy.  
  
"The kitty, it just kinda vanished," said Faith.  
  
"We're here then," said Buffy.  
  
The group stopped to look around them. Dawn sank down on a nearby rock; Andrew followed her and gave her a damp cloth from his rucksack for her to mop herself with. The gesture was not lost on several of the bystanders including Buffy, but she shelved it to the back of her mind for future reference. There were more important things to worry about.  
  
"So this is it? The sacred place of the ancients," said Faith.  
  
Faith closed her eyes; she could feel the power of this place, running through her. A quick glance at Buffy, told her she was feeling it too. Robin looked at her in concern.  
  
"You okay Faith?" he asked.  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm fine this is kinda like a spiritual moment for me and B, and before you say it, I do get them sometimes," she said, grinning at her husband.  
  
"Right every one take a little time out and then we can get started," said Willow.  
  
Xander sat down and drank deeply from his water bottle. After everyone had rested and eaten they prepared a clear area for the opening of the portal. Giles extracted the amulet from his bag; he held it up to the sunlight. It amazed him how something that looked like nothing more than cheap costume jewellery, could wield so much power.  
  
Spike stood alone looking out across the horizon, the desert looked as if it had no beginning and no end. His heart was heavy with the task ahead. He turned to look at Buffy, she looked so beautiful to him, as she went from person to person, and making sure they were clear on their role in the little drama that had yet to unfold. She looked up to see him watching her; there was so much emotion in her eyes.  
  
Buffy had seen Spike standing alone, as much as she had wanted to go to him she had let him alone, Buffy sensed he needed this time to get himself together. But Spike had turned and looked at her, and she had felt all her resolve go out of the window. She ran to him and crushed Spike in her arms. He hugged her back just as tightly, Buffy buried her face in his t-shirt, and they stood like that for several minutes. When Buffy felt a hand touch her shoulder, she turned to see Willow's apprehensive face.  
  
"It's time," said Willow simply.  
  
Spike inhaled sharply, gently removing Buffy's hands from around his waist.  
  
"No, I am afraid," she said pleadingly.  
  
Spike put a finger under her chin, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Don't be, I am with you," he said firmly.  
  
He lowered his head and kissed her lips; she drew strength from him. When they parted, both their faces were wet with tears; Spike took her hand in his and led Buffy over to the magic circle. Buffy looked at Dawn, her sister's head was bowed. Buffy went over to Dawn and hugged her.  
  
"No goodbyes Dawnie, I know how you hate them, I love you, I'll just be gone a little while," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked at Giles, he read the unspoken message in her eyes and nodded, Buffy smiled at her sister, feeling at peace, knowing if this was a one way trip, then Dawn would be taken care of. She smiled at Xander; he swallowed hard, trying to keep the emotion in check.  
  
"Take care of yourself Buffy, no unnecessary risks, ok?" he said  
  
Faith and Wood were standing just outside the circle as Buffy and Spike walked into it.  
  
"Catch you later B, don't forget you owe me a bridal shower," said Faith.  
  
"Thought you got those before the wedding," said Buffy.  
  
"When have you ever known me to be conventional?" grinned Faith.  
  
"Thanks for this," said Spike.  
  
Wood looked at Spike.  
  
"I'm not stupid enough to think we can ever going to be drinking buddies, but I finally understand it now, the vampire that killed my mother no longer exists. I can move on, let's just say, Faith has given me a whole new outlook on life," Said Robin, looking at Faith.  
  
"Yep, a slayer will do that to you every time," said Spike.  
  
Willow stood in front of Buffy and Spike. She placed the amulet over Spike's head; he winced with the pain of being in such close contact with the cause of his death.  
  
"Are you okay," asked Buffy.  
  
"Fine it just stings a little," he lied.  
  
Willow took a wicked looking knife out of the back pocket of her jeans.  
  
"Thanks for the loaner Faith," said Willow.  
  
Faith Smiled.  
  
Buffy and Spike held out their hands, Willow quickly slashed across them, blood dripped from their respective fingers, they turned and faced each other and clasped hands, their blood mingling together. Buffy took a sharp intake of breath as she felt the power of their joining.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Dawn  
  
"Guess you missed my 'because it's always got to be blood speech' nibblet," said Spike.  
  
"I need everyone to be quiet now," said Willow.  
  
She held Wood and Faith's hands and began chanting, it got faster and more urgent, Willow's head snapped back and her eyes turned black, there was a flash of light as Willow drew on Faith and Robin's energies. The fabric of their dimension was ripped in two and the portal, that would take Buffy and Spike to their destinies, appeared. Buffy and Spike looked at the glowing portal, no knowledge of exactly what waited behind it. They hesitated momentarily, before disappearing through it without so much as a backward glance. Faith and Robin fell to the ground, both exhausted, but still very much alive.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Sorry it's such a long chapter, but I had to keep going with it! 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
"Wow, that was some kinda rush, you okay Robin?" asked Faith.  
  
She looked at her husband who was lying flat on his back, breathing heavily.  
  
"Just give me a moment okay, I don't have slayer healing powers," he said tiredly.  
  
"How do you feel Willow?" asked Xander.  
  
"Pretty good actually, all part of being a Goddess, spells like this aren't half as draining as they used to be," said Willow.  
  
"Now, I guess all we can do is play a waiting game," said Giles.  
  
"You do think Buffy and Spike will be okay though, right?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Dawn I am not gonna make you promises I can't keep, you're nearly all grown up now, and deserve to know the odds, it could be dangerous," said Willow.  
  
"What kind of portal did you send them through exactly?" asked Dawn, getting more alarmed by the minute.  
  
"Calm down, Spike is pretty cool, he'll look after Buffy," said Andrew.  
  
"The hero worship that wouldn't die, that's cute," said Faith, looking him up and down.  
  
Andrew blushed, and looked away. Faith helped Robin onto his feet, sitting him down in the shade of one of the many Joshua trees that were native to the area.  
  
"Have a little confidence, you guys, think about it, Buffy has died more than once, Spike has only just got back from dying for the first time, ah second if you count when he was vamped, so I think they have both had enough of the dying for now," said Xander.  
  
"Not making me feel better," said Dawn.  
  
"I think I'd better shut up," said Xander.  
  
"Good idea," agreed Willow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They had stepped through the portal, it had been black and silent at first, and Spike's initial thought was that they had been sent to some kind of non- existence by mistake.  
  
"Where are we?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buggered that's where," said Spike.  
  
"Been there a few times before I should have recognised it, wait I hear something," she said.  
  
There was a roaring noise, like that of a great battle, it was getting closer and closer, they could see a light coming towards them from a great distance.  
  
"Do you think we are dead?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think so, although I can understand why it might look that way," said Spike.  
  
"Sunnydale," said Buffy.  
  
"What?" asked Spike in confusion.  
  
Buffy never got to answer as there was a blinding flash of light, Buffy could hear the screams of young girls in the distance, they were back in the hell mouth, she could sense it. An angry horde of Turok-Han vamps were running toward them, fangs bared and weapons held high.  
  
"Oh my God!" said Buffy.  
  
"It's okay, I'll protect you, just gotta remember how to do what I did the last time we were facing vamps," said Spike.  
  
"Since when did I need protecting?" she asked.  
  
Spike raised his hand, as much as he concentrated, nothing was happening. Buffy looked at the advancing vamps. Where was a mystical scythe when you needed one? She thought to herself.  
  
"Anytime now would be good Spike," she said nervously.  
  
"I am trying! But I am starting to get the idea that my powers are useless here," Spike replied desperately.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy screamed  
  
The vamps rushed toward them, Buffy braced herself for the onslaught, her hand tightly gripped in Spike's, if she was going to go down, she wanted to die at his side. She closed her eyes and waited for death to find them, they were helpless against the thousands of super strong vampires that were almost upon them. Several moments passed nothing happened, she opened one eye, but they were gone, Spike turned and looked in confusion.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"They just went straight through us, as though we weren't even there," said Spike.  
  
They both turned and looked behind them, the vampires were still there, but they carried on charging, Buffy looked up, she saw something that made her gasp out loud, up on a high precipice, she could see herself, and Spike and all the potentials looking over the edge.  
  
"I think I know why those vampires didn't even see us, it's because this has already happened, they are ghosts of the past," said Buffy.  
  
"If this is a time portal that Red has sent us to, how are we supposed to change things or whatever it is we are supposed to do?" asked Spike.  
  
"I haven't figured that one out yet, but I want to get up there, where all the fighting is," said Buffy.  
  
"Once a slayer, always a slayer," mumbled Spike.  
  
"That is very true," she grinned.  
  
"How are we actually going to get up there?" asked Spike.  
  
"Following the route the Turok-Han went, would be a good start," said Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't take this, not knowing what is happening, that's my sister and the guy I have come to love as a brother in there, risking their asses, are you sure there is nothing we can't do to help them?" asked Dawn.  
  
The group looked at Dawn, she hated the varying degrees of pity she read on their faces. Dawn looked at the ground in helpless frustration.  
  
"Dawnie, it's a path that they have to travel alone, besides I don't have the strength to sustain the portal for more than they, you wouldn't want to be trapped in another dimension, now would you?" asked Willow.  
  
"Andrew, wanna take Dawn for a walk, I think she could do with the activity," suggested Faith.  
  
"You've seen one pile of sand, you've seen them all," said Dawn sarcastically.  
  
"It was just a suggestion," said Faith.  
  
Dawn was surprised when Andrew pulled her to her feet, literally dragging her off the rock she had been sitting on.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" she asked angrily.  
  
Andrew linked his arm through hers and pulled her along with him.  
  
"Taking some good advice that's what," said Andrew.  
  
Dawn quickly shut up, not sure how to take this new masterful Andrew, as she let him lead her away.  
  
"Don't get lost," said Willow.  
  
"And don't do anything I wouldn't do," said Faith.  
  
Robin chuckled at Faith words.  
  
"Knowing you, that leaves a lot of scope for badness," said Robin.  
  
The group were glad of the silence that fell after its two youngest members had gone for a walk, none of them really in the mood to talk. They didn't really know what they would say to each that would have any meaning or use in their current situation, and they knew it was important that Willow was not too distracted from channelling her energies into keeping the portal open.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike and Buffy had been running for several minutes, trying to keep up with the army of Turok-Han.  
  
"These guys are a lot fitter than they look," said Spike.  
  
They managed to catch up with the vampires and leapt up over the edge just before they did, they both turned and watched as the Turok-Hans attacked their past selves and the potentials.  
  
"I wanna help, it's like watching the end of a movie, which you wish had a different ending, but you can't do anything about it," said Buffy.  
  
"I don't think we were sent to this precise moment in time, just to watch how we did in the final battle love," said Spike.  
  
Buffy gripped Spike's hand tightly in hers as she watched potentials die, one after the other, nameless girls that she hadn't even tried to connect with.  
  
"I should have spent more time with them, tried to get to know them, but you know me, emotionally retarded," said Buffy.  
  
The tears slid down her cheeks as she looked up at Spike. He wiped them away; Spike watched in fascination as the past Buffy wielded her scythe.  
  
"I was right about that weapon being worth ditching me for," said Spike in awe as he watched the battle.  
  
Spike gasped and his hand dropped away from hers as he witnessed the past Buffy, get run through the gut with one of the vampire's swords.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
  
"When was I supposed to tell you? Before or after you went all glowy like the sun?" asked Buffy.  
  
They watched the scene replay, the first taunting Buffy, and as she defiantly rose from the ground, it just vanished.  
  
"So that's how you did it, you defeated the first with words, and your defiance?" asked Spike.  
  
"Haven't you noticed before now, I am good at defeating people with words, especially those I care about," she said sadly.  
  
They heard a voice above the noise of the battle. The cavern was filling with light.  
  
"Buffy!" called a voice they both knew all too well.  
  
Buffy knew this part, she knew what was coming next, and she also knew that she didn't have the strength to see it for a second time. Spike started walking forward as if drawn by an invisible force, Buffy held on to his sleeve.  
  
"No, I don't want to see it, not again," she said pleadingly.  
  
The hell mouth was growing brighter by the second.  
  
"I have to love, the amulet is speaking to me, and I have to go," Spike touched the amulet on his chest, he could feel the power humming through it, like once before.  
  
Buffy swallowed down all her fears, there was no way she was gonna be left here without him, maybe it wouldn't be so hard to witness this time, with the real Spike by her side. They ran after the past Buffy as she ran to 'Spikes' side.  
  
The little scene had already partially played by the time they reached them; the past Buffy was reaching out to lace her fingers with the past Spike.  
  
They both stood and watched themselves, it felt weird to say the least, they watched them join hands, it was then that the amulet Spike was wearing around his neck began to glow like before, and Buffy and Spike felt themselves being sucked into the bodies of their past selves.  
  
"Spike! What's happening to us?" asked Buffy.  
  
It went dark for a second, and they both lost consciousness momentarily when they both opened their eyes, they were facing each other, not as spectators but as their former selves, their hands aflame and tightly linked as before.  
  
"Oh my god, I think I know what's happened and what I have to do," said Buffy.  
  
Spike was confused, and in total agony, he could feel all the pain and sensations running through his body, that he had suffered that fateful day.  
  
"Isn't this the part where you are supposed to say 'I love you?' asked Spike, his teeth gritted against the burning that was starting to build inside him.  
  
The Powers that be, must have betrayed him, led him to this, so he could what? Burn to death again, like he hadn't had enough of that the first time around.  
  
Buffy looked at him as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"I do you love you, you stupid man, and that is why I am not going anywhere, so don't even try to think about sending me away," she said angrily.  
  
" Oh God Buffy I love you so much, I'd do this every day for eternity if it meant keeping you safe, but it's happening again, I can feel it, you have to go, and now," said Spike forcefully.  
  
" Go where, so I can do what? Live like a zombie, a half person without you; already tried that. There is nothing you can say that will make me go this time, I know what I have to do, I am staying right here, I'll never leave you Spike, never," she replied.  
  
Their hands were still joined and afire, but Buffy couldn't feel anything, but a total sense of rightness of what she was about to do, she stepped forward, and wrapped her free arm around him and held tightly to his burning body. Spike wanted to push her away, but he was pinned to the wall as before. She closed her eyes tightly and held on to him, as they were both engulfed in fiery flames.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn and Andrew had walked for quite a while, Andrew wore a goofy smile on his face, Dawn had even let him hold her hand for awhile, he had high hopes that she would let him try the kissing experiment again when this was all over. They had almost reached the others; dawn slipped her hand out of his. Ok so she wasn't ready to go public yet, but he would work on that, with the ferocity of one of his evil takeover schemes.  
  
They were both startled as they heard a high-pitched scream. Dawn's eyes widened in alarm, she looked at Andrew.  
  
"That was Willow," she said as she broke out into a run.  
  
They both arrived back, breathless. Willow's head was bowed, her shoulders shaking.  
  
"What is it Willow?" asked Dawn, panting from her recent exertion.  
  
"The Portal, it's gone," said Andrew pointing to where it had been.  
  
Dawn paled, the meaning of it hitting her full force.  
  
"They're dead," she said as she slid to the desert floor unconscious.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Sorry I know that is an evil ending to the chapter; will get on with writing chapter 25 ASAP 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Okay, so I left off in a totally evil place last time, tried to get this chapter written and up as soon as possible. Sorry if I gave anyone "Spuffy" anxiety lol. Thank you all for the great reviews!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Giles rushed over to where Dawn had fell, Andrew had got there first, together they picked her up and laid her down in a shady place.  
  
"Do you have water or anything?" asked Giles.  
  
"Yeah over in my rucksack," Andrew scuttled away to get the water.  
  
Giles looked at Xander, who had gone to Willow's side, he cradled his best friend in his arms.  
  
"Is it true, you know what Dawn said, about them both being dead?" asked Xander.  
  
"I-I don't know, I can't sense them anymore, the portal was opened by their blood and my incantation, portals like that can only be closed when the blood.." Willow faltered unable to go on.  
  
"Stops flowing?" finished Xander.  
  
Willow nodded,  
  
"Or if they had returned of course, which we know they didn't," said Willow  
  
She looked at Xander with tear filled eyes.  
  
Dawn was waking up, she looked around her at all the concerned faces, and Robin had his arm around Faith as she pressed her face into his chest, trying to hide her tears from the rest of the group.  
  
"What happened?" asked Dawn.  
  
"You fainted," said Giles, not quite meeting her eyes.  
  
"Why..Oh God! Buffy, Spike," she gasped as the full horror of the situation came upon her once more.  
  
"Dawnie," said Willow.  
  
"Get away from me!, you did this, you let them die, you have to bring them back, you have to," sobbed Dawn.  
  
"I can't Dawn, they're gone," said Willow.  
  
"No!" Said Dawn.  
  
Willow went to her and embraced her, Dawn fought it at first, she pounded at Willow's back with her fists, until she broke down and hugged her back.  
  
Giles took out one of his endless supplies of hankies and removed his glasses to wipe away the tears that clouded them. Andrew went over to Xander and wrapped himself around him, Xander didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to push the boy away. He patted Andrew's shoulder awkwardly. All he could think of was that they'd lost Buffy again, wherever they were, he surprised himself by actually thinking that he hoped that Spike was with her. Thought of Buffy alone in some hell was more than he could bear to think about.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At first there was only bleakness, and darkness and silence, then came a sense of existence, Buffy opened her eyes and looked into the void.  
  
"Spike?" she whispered.  
  
Nothing, the blackness of where ever she was, was all enveloping, She panicked, and more afraid of where Spike was, than what could happen to her.  
  
Then she heard it, the most beautiful sound in the world, or wherever she was.  
  
"Buffy?" He said  
  
"Spike! Where are you? I can't see you," she said desperately.  
  
"You and me both love, hang on let me feel my way," Spike replied.  
  
"It might help if there was something to grab on to," Buffy answered, she raised her hand only to touch nothingness.  
  
"Keep talking, I'll follow the sound of your voice," he said  
  
"I'm not sorry you know for staying with you, I finally realised that was what I had to do, the choice I had to make," she said.  
  
There was silence and a huge sigh.  
  
"You always did follow your own road pet, but I wish you'd have done as I asked." he admitted.  
  
"Is it my imagination, or is it getting lighter in here?" she asked.  
  
Buffy jumped as Spike placed a hand on her shoulder, she spun round to face him, it was definitely getting brighter, she could just about make out his beloved features. Buffy went into his arms and held on to him tightly. She raised her head to look up at him, gently stroking his face.  
  
"I love you, you do know that right? I mean really believe it?" She asked.  
  
Spike smiled tenderly at her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe the refusing to leave and the burning up with me sorta had my attention," he replied.  
  
He lowered his head and kissed her, they drew apart.  
  
"Oh my God, Dawn," she said in agony.  
  
Spike looked at her sadly,  
  
"It's a bit late in the day to be thinking of her now, apart from the fear for your safety, she was one of the main reasons I wanted you out of there," said Spike.  
  
"Giles made an unspoken promise to me, just before we left, to take care of Dawn if anything happened to me, I just couldn't bear the idea of being parted from you again, now tell me truthfully, that time, when I died in Dawn's place, what was your first thought after it happened? " she asked.  
  
"To take a walk in the sun, but I didn't did I? And why was that! Because I made a promise to protect her," he said.  
  
"Oh don't look at me like that, I had to do it, she's nearly 18, she does not need me so much now.." Buffy trailed off.  
  
They had both been so busy in their argument that they had not noticed the two women dressed in white robes, approaching them. Buffy stopped in mid sentence as she caught the movement out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Been boinking Spike again Buffy, I can feel the sexual tension a dimension away," said Anya.  
  
Buffy and Spike turned open mouthed to see Anya and Tara standing there, Tara had a serene smile on her face as she looked at Buffy and Spike, Anya looked them up and down in her usual speculative way.  
  
"Are you two gonna just stand there catching flies, or are you going to follow us? There's some people or higher beings that want to talk to you," said Anya impatiently.  
  
"Hello Buffy, Spike," said Tara.  
  
"We really are dead, aren't we?" Spike asked Anya.  
  
"Yep, that just about covers it," said Anya  
  
Buffy ran past Spike, she hugged Tara, tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"Oh Tara, it's so good to see you," said Buffy.  
  
Tara hugged her back.  
  
"How have you been Sweetie?" asked Tara.  
  
"Oh the usual, you know avoiding apocalypse's and my other favourite of course, dying, which brings me to why we are here in the first place," said Buffy.  
  
"And where's my hug?" asked Anya indignantly.  
  
Buffy smiled and hugged the very ex- vengeance demon.  
  
"We'd better go, they will be waiting," said Tara.  
  
"Who?" asked Spike.  
  
"You'll see, if anything in this place, you learn patience, maybe not so much in my case," shrugged Anya.  
  
Tara put her arm through Buffy's and started to lead her away, Anya did the same with Spike, Buffy wasn't so sure that she was down with the latter arrangement, but now was not the time to let any kind of jealousy rear it's ugly head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn managed to get her sobs under control, she wiped away the tears from her face, she stood away from the group alone, not far from the place that Spike had stood, no more than a few hours ago, Dawn glanced across, his footprints were still there, they couldn't be gone, she thought, hysteria starting to rise inside her, she damped it back down.  
  
Andrew had had enough of watching Dawn suffer alone in silence; he went over to her, standing next to her. Dawn turned to look at him.  
  
"If you've come to tell me we have to leave here, then you're wasting your time," said Dawn.  
  
Andrew sighed and looked at her.  
  
"You know how much I liked Spike, maybe more than anyone, but what can we do, just standing around here?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Buffy's not gone you know, she wouldn't do that to me, they will be back," said Dawn.  
  
"She left you once before, didn't she?" Andrew reminded her gently.  
  
"Go away, what do you know about it?" asked Dawn angrily.  
  
Andrew looked at the determination set on her features.  
  
"Ok, I get it, you want to be alone," said Andrew.  
  
He patted her shoulder, before walking off and joining the others.  
  
"Any success?" asked Giles.  
  
"She won't leave, she said she is waiting for them to come back," said Andrew.  
  
"Come on, give the kid a break, she just lost her sister, if she wants to stay for awhile, don't you think we should just let her?" asked Faith  
  
"It's not like we have to be anywhere else," said Robin.  
  
"It gets pretty cold here at nights," said Giles.  
  
"Then we'll build a fire then," said Faith.  
  
Willow had cried herself all out, she felt like a numb hollow shell, she had tried to focus, but was getting nothing, all she could feel was that it was all her fault somehow, even though the idea was ridiculous. If all life was, were one long journey of pain and loss and more pain, then Willow wasn't so sure, that she wanted to be a part of it. She shook her head, it was just the grief talking, the pain, making her crazy, she'd never wanted to feel pain like this again, since Tara.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How much further?" asked Spike.  
  
"Nearly there," said Tara.  
  
They entered the doorway to a rough stone walled room.  
  
"Wait here, just be a moment," said Anya  
  
Anya walked off through another doorway.  
  
"Where's she going?" asked Spike.  
  
"Just to let them know you are here," said Tara.  
  
"It's the bloody PTB's isn't it?" asked Spike.  
  
"Sssh! They'll hear you, lets not tempt fate anymore than we already have," said Buffy.  
  
"Those are wise words, they can be a little cranky," said Tara.  
  
"I'll give em' something to be cranky about, bloody lot of double-crossing back stabbers," said Spike angrily.  
  
"They are ready to see you now," said Anya.  
  
"That's so good of them," said Spike sarcastically.  
  
Buffy looked at Anya and Tara.  
  
"Aren't you coming with?" asked Buffy.  
  
"No, we'll be waiting here though," said Tara.  
  
"Well of course, that's as long as Spike doesn't piss them off and they send him to hell of course," said Anya.  
  
"Full of puppies and sunshine as always Anya," said Buffy.  
  
"Why thank you Buffy," said Anya, as she beamed at her friend, as usual the irony totally passing over her head.  
  
"Let's get this over with shall we?" asked Spike.  
  
"I hope every thing turns out okay for you," said Tara sincerely.  
  
Spike and Buffy looked at each other, joining hands, they walked through the doorway, into a stark white marbled room, nothing but a stone bench in its centre.  
  
"Homey," said Buffy.  
  
"I know this place, I've been here before, it where I made my deal with the powers in the first place," said Spike.  
  
They walked over to the bench and sat down, several minutes passed and still nothing.  
  
"Wanna play I spy? God, I've been around Andrew too much," Buffy said.  
  
"Don't expect to see anything when they do show, just some mighty voice from on high," said Spike.  
  
PTB: "William the Vampire and The slayer,"  
  
Buffy jumped at the sound of the disembodied voice.  
  
"That's them," whispered Spike.  
  
"Yes?" Asked Buffy.  
  
PTB: "You know why you are here?"  
  
"Because we died and have some issues that need sorting out?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Bloody right we have issues, this wasn't part of the deal," said Spike  
  
PTB: "Yes we did make a bargain William, but we also have our own wrongs to right, and because you died the first time around in the hell mouth and not the slayer, it disrupted the natural order of things,"  
  
Spike was starting to realise something, he frowned, his confusion turning to pure anger.  
  
"You played me, on my love for Buffy, you knew I 'd want to make anyway back to her that I could, and you used that to send me back, just so that Buffy could die, and restore your 'order' said Spike incredulously.  
  
PTB: Every thing that comes to pass is for a reason,"  
  
"I am of on the side of thinking sod reason right now," said Spike.  
  
"Spike let's just hear what they have to say," said Buffy.  
  
PTB: "We are not without compassion, order has been restored, we can be generous,"  
  
"We're listening," said Spike.  
  
TBC 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
The sun was setting and the shadows were growing longer, the small group of friends sat around the fire as the night set in, Dawn still sat away from the rest of them, no longer standing, but sitting crossed legged staring out into the vast expanse.  
  
"Someone should go see if she is okay," said Faith.  
  
"Rather you than me, she nearly bit my head off the last time I attempted it," said Andrew.  
  
"It's no good me trying, I think she still looks on me as her principle," said Robin.  
  
Willow had fallen asleep, her head resting on one of the rucksacks; Xander laid his jacket over her to keep her warm in the cooling night air.  
  
"Maybe Dawn's right, maybe we are giving up on Buffy and Spike too soon, I mean would they write us off so quickly?" reasoned Xander.  
  
"What do you think Rupert?" asked Faith.  
  
Giles had been staring into the campfire in contemplative silence  
  
"At this moment in time, I honestly don't know, I'm all out of answers, I think I'll go check on Dawn," he sighed.  
  
Giles got up, unsteadily, flexing his cramped limbs. He walked over to Dawn, his heart heavy.  
  
"Try and get her to come and sit with us, she must be freezing," Faith called after him  
  
Giles walked over to Dawn, and stood beside her.  
  
"Feel like some company?" asked Giles tentatively.  
  
Dawn just carried on staring out into the night; Giles took the non- response as a yes and sat down next to her.  
  
"The desert is beautiful at night, isn't it?" asked Giles.  
  
Dawn sighed in resignation, they weren't going to leave her alone, and she turned to look at Giles's profile.  
  
"I can't leave here, just don't ask me why, I have this feeling, and it's not just me in denial, this whole thing just doesn't have that same air of finality about it, like last time," said Dawn.  
  
"Dawn when we lose someone, we never want to believe they are gone, in a way they're not, they are a part of us, their memory lives in side us," said Giles.  
  
"They've only been dea.gone a few hours, wherever they are right now, I have absolute faith, that Spike is taking care of her," said Dawn.  
  
She shivered in the cold night air; Giles touched her arm.  
  
"Dawn, you're freezing, won't you come and sit with the rest of us?" asked Giles.  
  
"Ok, as long I don't get any lectures about how I'm kidding myself about Buffy and Spike," said Dawn.  
  
"I'm sure they won't Dawn, we just hate to see you sitting here all alone, and you're not alone, you have me as well as Xander and Willow, you know that right?" Asked Giles.  
  
She gave Giles a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah I know that," she replied.  
  
Giles got up and put out a hand to help her up. Putting an arm around her, they walked back to the campfire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike drummed his fingers on his arm impatiently.  
  
"We're waiting," said Spike.  
  
"Sssh remember what Tara said about time passing slower here," said Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, we've been to hell and back, all for them and their sense of order, I think we deserve a little respect," said Spike.  
  
"You gotta love those PTB's and their warped sense of humour," said Buffy.  
  
PTB's: "You have two paths open to you,"  
  
"Oh great make it simple, why don't you, why don't you just zap us back where we came from?" asked Spike.  
  
"Spike, we don't want to annoy them, they can just as easily 'zap us' to that hell dimension they were keeping toasty for you, if you piss them off," Buffy reminded him.  
  
"Ok, so we have two paths open to us, and they are?" asked Spike.  
  
PTB's "The first path is, that you remain in our realm and serve us as a God and Goddess in one of our heavenly dimensions, you would have supreme power over that domain, being answerable only to us,"  
  
"Tempting, does that include a swimming pool and choice of car?" asked Spike  
  
"Spike! Pack it in, you should know Gods don't like to be mocked," said Buffy warningly.  
  
PTB's: "The vampire has a sense of humour, very good, may we be allowed to continue,"  
  
"Yes, don't mind him he's just a little annoyed at having to die twice in three months, you were saying?" asked Buffy, trying to take the attention away from Spike.  
  
PTB's "The second path that is open to you, is that you can return to your Earth, The slayer will retain her powers and you will be returned as a vampire,"  
  
"That's it? Buffy goes back to being what she was and I get to be a vampire? Sorry, but I was expecting a little more that's all," said Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, making a decision in her head, she couldn't let him go back to being a vampire again, because the end result would be the same, they would still lose each other eventually.  
  
"We're staying here," said Buffy.  
  
Spike opened his mouth to argue with her.  
  
"But.." said Spike  
  
"Surely you don't want to be returned to being a vampire Spike, you know how that will work, hiding in the shadows during the day, only walking with me in the night, year after year, watching me grow older and weaker, while you stay the same, until one day.." Buffy trailed off unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"You never wake up?" said Spike  
  
Spike put his arm around her. He knew he could never bear to see that happen, but he also knew he would never leave her, so if they returned to earth, it would be inevitable.  
  
"I never really thought about that until now, guess that was my problem always living for the now, with no thought of tomorrow, and the fact that maybe you wouldn't want me around for the lifetime haul," said Spike.  
  
"Wow, you really do have some confidence issues, maybe that time in my living room when we had that talk, I should have come out and said what I was really thinking," said Buffy.  
  
"And what were you thinking?" asked Spike.  
  
"That I'll never be ready for you to not be here, If I can't live out a life with you, both of us growing old together, then I think it's better that we stay here," she said.  
  
"But Dawn?" he asked.  
  
"The others will take care of her, I know that, and in time Dawn will recover, she did before, she's strong, after all she is a part of me, and not just my sister," said Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, I can't let you do that," said Spike.  
  
"What other options do we have?" she asked.  
  
Buffy looked upwards.  
  
"We choose to stay," she said, a lump forming in her throat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow awoke from a weird dream; her neck and shoulders ached from where she had rested on the hard ground. She looked around at all the faces illuminated by the glow of the campfire. Xander smiled at her sadly.  
  
"So you are awake then?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, and I had the strangest dream," said Willow.  
  
"What about?" asked Faith.  
  
"About Buffy and Spike, they were in the dark, but then Anya and Tara found them and they were okay, they were led to this strange place, I know they spoke, but I can't for the life of me remember what was said, and then I woke up," said Willow.  
  
She looked at Xander; tears shimmered in his eyes at the mention of Anya.  
  
"Do you think it was some kind of message?" asked Giles.  
  
"It could be, it felt kinda real, or surreal should I say," said Willow.  
  
Dawn looked at Willow, and smiled her first genuine smile, since it had all happened.  
  
"I told you they were okay," said Dawn.  
  
Willow looked at her pityingly.  
  
"It was just a dream Dawnie, it may not mean anything," said Willow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tara and Anya came into the room where Buffy and Spike were sitting.  
  
"We've been asked to escort you outside, the PTB's wish to discuss your case in private, before sending you to your final end," said Tara.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that," said Buffy.  
  
"Well why couldn't they have just told us themselves?" asked Spike  
  
"Come on it'll be fun, we can talk over old times, now tell me how's that Xander Harris?" said Anya enthusiastically.  
  
They led Buffy and Spike away out of the room and into the corridor. Left alone, the PTB's took on their physical form, they consisted of four women and three men, and they sat on stone seats that appeared by their will.  
  
Female PTB 1: "Surely we cannot be more charitable? They have both proved that they are willing to die for their love; a love that strong, amongst lesser beings is rare,"  
  
Male PTB 1: "We cannot be seen to be giving special favour to these people, otherwise everyone will feel they are a extraordinary case,"  
  
Female PTB 2: "They are not just any people, both are champions, or are at least worthy of that name, they have died whilst serving others,"  
  
Male PTB 2: "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Male PTB 3: "They have already chosen their path,"  
  
Female PTB: 3 "So? We can give them what they desire and still keep balance,"  
  
Male PTB 2: "We shall return them to earth then?"  
  
The powers that be, turned to look at the eldest of their kind, an aged woman, who had yet to speak. She held up her hand and the others were instantly silent  
  
Female PTB 4: "It has been decided, they will be returned to earth, the woman will remain a slayer as previously suggested, but the male, the vampire will retain his godly powers that were bestowed on him, during their final test, remember when we allowed that other vampire to remain a mortal, he was back within a few hours asking that we return him to his super human state. But in saying this, William will also be subject to mortal ways and age and die like all mankind, and live among them until that time, when we call them both home,"  
  
The first female PTB, that had pleaded their case, was the youngest of the council, she clapped her hands in delight at the outcome.  
  
Female PTB 1: "Can we tell them?"  
  
Male PTB 1: "Why not let them find out for themselves?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anya and Tara both looked at each, telepathically receiving a message from the PTB's. They turned toward Buffy and Spike smiling.  
  
"It's time," said Tara.  
  
"Time for what?" asked Buffy  
  
"It's time for you to leave silly," said Anya.  
  
"Just what heavenly dimension are we being sent to? Just don't tell me it has anything to do with watchers, had enough of living in slayer heaven, couldn't stand a paradise full of anally retentive English guys," said Spike.  
  
"You're English," Buffy reminded him.  
  
Tara and Anya led Buffy and Spike out into the dark corridor they had first found themselves in. As they walked along it, Tara and Anya both gave each other secret smiles.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Spike, noticing their expressions.  
  
"You'll see," said Anya.  
  
They came to the end of the long corridor; it was a dead end, nothingness all around them.  
  
"What now?" asked Spike  
  
Tara turned to Buffy giving her a quick hug. She drew back and looked at Buffy.  
  
"Give that hug to Willow for me, tell her it will be okay, just give it time, and tell her I am so proud of her," said Tara.  
  
"I don't understand, we're not returning to earth, we said we wanted to stay," said Buffy in confusion.  
  
Anya turned to Spike and hugged him tightly. Spike felt awkward at her show of affection, he swiftly patted her hair and pulled away. Before he had time to realise what Anya was about, she kissed him full on the lips. Buffy frowned.  
  
"Give that kiss to Xander for me, and tell him to stop moping around and go get some," said Anya.  
  
"If you think for one moment, I am bloody kissing that poof, then you are mistaken, hey wait a minute..." said Spike, as he realised what Anya had just said.  
  
"And in a few years when you are picking out babies names remember ours are very pretty," said Anya.  
  
"Goodbye," said Tara and Anya in unison  
  
"But.." Said Buffy  
  
The corridor was filled with a pure white light, and in a flash, Buffy and Spike were gone.  
  
"It was nice seeing them again, lets hope they have lots of years and orgasms ahead of them," said Anya.  
  
Tara shook her head, the afterlife certainly hadn't been boring since Anya had joined her just a few months ago.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They'd sat around the campfire all night, the conversation had turned to the happy times they had all shared, while they had lived in Sunnydale, even smiling at some of their more dangerous times that they had got through.  
  
"Remember the very first time, we were introduced to Spike?" asked Xander.  
  
"Yeah, he showed up at the Bronze and informed Buffy that he was gonna kill her," said Willow.  
  
"Guess they never did get around to it," said Giles.  
  
"It's not like they didn't try though, I remember Buffy telling me about the time she literally caused a church organ to fall on Spike's head," smiled Dawn  
  
"Ah, don't forget the time he dug up that stupid ring and they almost had a fight the death on campus," said Giles.  
  
"Wow, I sure missed a lot," said Faith.  
  
"They certainly had, I er mean have an interesting history," amended Robin, quickly.  
  
Andrew looked at the lightening sky, he yawned tiredly from having been awake all night.  
  
"Look it's almost morning," said Andrew sleepily.  
  
Willow gasped and clutched her chest.  
  
"What is it Will?" asked Xander.  
  
She looked at the group.  
  
"I can feel them," she said.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N I am sorry, I really had hoped to wrap the story up in this chapter, as I am going to be away on vacation all week, I hope to get up, what will be the final chapter (I think) on either Saturday 1st of November or the Sunday. And I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
Spike came to, lying on his side.  
  
"Bloody hell, what just happened?" asked Spike.  
  
He turned over to see Buffy lying there next to him, so quiet and still, her eyes tightly shut, Spike, still weak from their return, closed the short distance between them, he rested his head against her chest. Relief flooded his being as he heard the steady beat of her heart. Buffy's eyelids fluttered open, as the first thing she saw was Spike's face, looking down at her in concern. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Did we make it?" she asked huskily.  
  
He stroked her hair and smiled back at her.  
  
"Yeah," he said softly.  
  
"So why do you think they sent us back?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike frowned.  
  
"Because the PTB's can't be trusted to keep a bargain, that's why," said Spike.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," said Buffy pointing at the early morning sun.  
  
Spike looked at her in wonder, noticing for the first time that he was in full daylight.  
  
"Guess they didn't screw us over after all," said Spike.  
  
Buffy squealed in surprise as Spike hauled her into his arms, kissing her passionately, they drew apart and laughed and kissed some more.  
  
"Cough, cough, ahem!" said a familiar voice behind them.  
  
Buffy pulled out of Spike's embrace, looking up to see seven pairs of eyes, watching them with interest. Dawn looked down at her sister, her arms folded.  
  
"Are you two, just gonna roll around in the dirt all morning, or are you gonna get up, so that I can bust both your asses, for giving me the biggest fright of my life?" Dawn asked haughtily.  
  
Spike got up off the ground and dusted himself off; he extended out a hand to Buffy to help her up. No sooner than they were standing, then Dawn rushed at them, hugging both of them tightly.  
  
"Dawn, it's okay, we're both okay," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike over her sister's shoulder, they both knew how close it had come to being the opposite. Before they knew what was happening, Andrew, Giles and Xander had moved in for a group hug, only Faith, Wood and Willow stood by the sidelines. Spike detached himself from them, still a little uncomfortable with the warm fuzzies, except when offered from a certain slayer.  
  
Spike went over to Willow's side, he held out a hand to her.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
Willow smiled and took his hand, holding on to it for several moments, before looking him in the eye.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of power you have there, the PTB's must really love you," said Willow  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Spike.  
  
"Come on, you can't dupe a goddess, I can feel it," Willow replied.  
  
Spike frowned.  
  
"Still not getting it," said Spike.  
  
"Surely they must have told you what they've done, you're a man Spike, but not just any kind of man, they let you keep the powers you had before, they probably have a purpose for you," Willow explained.  
  
"Those crafty buggers, is all I can say, Tara and Anya said...," Spike trailed off as he saw Willow's expression at the mention of Tara's name.  
  
Her eyes misted over, and her lip trembled.  
  
"You saw Tara?" she asked.  
  
Spike looked at her in sympathy.  
  
"Yeah," he said softly.  
  
"It was really her? It's just that when the first was playing with us all, it used Tara against me," she told him.  
  
"No it was the real deal, she's happy Willow, she had a message for you," said Spike.  
  
Willow sobbed.  
  
"I thought she'd gone away, that she was angry with me," said Willow, tears running down her face.  
  
Spike took her in his arms for an awkward hug.  
  
"Tara told me to tell you, that she loves you and that she's so proud of you," said Spike.  
  
Buffy had managed to separate herself from Andrew's clinging arms, she came up behind Willow.  
  
"Any room there for me?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Sure," said Willow, holding out a hand to her friend.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow's tearstained face.  
  
"Spike told you, didn't he?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike grinned.  
  
"Well you didn't think I was gonna give Xander, Anya's message, kiss and all?" asked Spike.  
  
"I'll go talk to him," Buffy sighed.  
  
"No tongues," said Spike.  
  
"Ha, very funny it is Xander, I just don't think of him that way," Buffy replied.  
  
Spike and Willow watched Buffy's progress as she walked over to Xander, and said a few words and then swiftly kissed him on the lips.  
  
"So how did you find us so quickly, did you use your powers?" asked Spike.  
  
"Nah, are you kidding? You two were making enough noise to wake the dead," grinned Willow.  
  
Faith watched the proceedings, a satisfied look on her face.  
  
"I like a happy ending," said Faith.  
  
"Really didn't have you pegged as the happily ever after type," replied Robin.  
  
"Well I married you, didn't I?" she asked.  
  
"True, but I'd say it was more of an experiment on your part," said Robin.  
  
Faith looked at everyone.  
  
"Speaking of happily ever afters, how about we get back to the vehicles and get some breakfast," suggested Faith.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Andrew had been stealing glances at Dawn, she was talking animatedly to Giles. He was glad that everything had turned out okay for Dawn, he watched her flick her hair over one shoulder, his imagination went into overdrive at the simple action, as everything else faded into the background, as Andrew saw it all in his mind in slow motion. He shook his head to clear the images, he had to quit doing that, he told himself angrily.  
  
Andrew jumped as a hand rested firmly on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Andrew, if you want to get the girl, you have to be a little more forceful than standing around making moon eyes at her, so I'm told," said Spike, looking over at Buffy.  
  
"I don't know what to do," said Andrew.  
  
"Just follow your instincts," Spike replied.  
  
Andrew turned to look at Spike, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"Thanks amigo," said Andrew, as he strode off towards Dawn.  
  
Buffy joined Spike, she watched Andrew walk off.  
  
"Spike, what did you just say to Andrew?" she asked.  
  
"Just trying to teach the boy a bit about life," said Spike.  
  
Andrew walked up to Dawn, a confident swagger in his walk, he looked first at Giles and then at Dawn.  
  
"Excuse me old English guy, I have business with Dawn here," said Andrew.  
  
Dawn looked as if she were about to protest at Andrew's interruption, when he grabbed a hold of her, leaving her momentarily speechless.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Andr.,"  
  
Dawn never got to finished her sentence, as he swiftly bent his head to kiss her, she struggled at first, then gave herself up to his kiss. Buffy moved forward, to go to her sister's aid. Spike put a hand on her arm.  
  
"Does she look like she needs saving? Dawn's not a little girl anymore," said Spike.  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"Okay, I'll let it pass this once, but if he tries more than kissing," said Buffy warningly.  
  
Spike shook his head, Giles walked away from Dawn and Andrew, he made his way over to Spike, he held out his hand to him, Spike hesitated, momentarily before taking it.  
  
"Never thought I'd say this, but welcome back Spike," said Giles warmly.  
  
Spike laughed.  
  
"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," said Spike.  
  
Giles looked at Buffy.  
  
"So what happened in there?" he asked.  
  
"Oh the usual, it got all hellmouthy and we both died at the same time, which was a little different I guess, anyway long story, I'll tell you all about it sometime," Buffy replied.  
  
"Thanks, it would be nice to be kept in the loop for a change," said Giles.  
  
Buffy and Spike had already moved on, his words falling on deaf ears. Xander came and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"I still love you G man," he grinned.  
  
"Xander! I already told you, never call me that, Oh I give up!," said Giles.  
  
He walked off in disgust to retrieve his rucksack, they set off most of them paired into couples, headed by Willow, Giles and Xander.  
  
"Two's company, three's a crowd," said Willow.  
  
"Us being the crowd," said Xander dryly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Andrew and Dawn walked together, behind, Willow, Giles and Xander, the expression on Dawn's face was thunderous.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing back there?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Taking some advice," Andrew answered.  
  
"Let me guess, Spike?" she asked.  
  
Dawn briefly shot Spike a dark look, before turning her attention back to Andrew.  
  
"I'm waiting ," she said.  
  
Andrew looked confused.  
  
"This is the part where you ask me out on a date," Said Dawn impatiently.  
  
Andrew looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh right, will you go on a date with me Dawn?" asked Andrew nervously.  
  
"Maybe, you have a lot to learn about girls Andrew," said Dawn smugly.  
  
Andrew beamed at her.  
  
"I'm hoping, you'll help me with that," he replied.  
  
"Don't push it," she grinned.  
  
Andrew turned and gave Spike the thumbs up. Spike smiled, Buffy caught his expression.  
  
"And why are you looking so pleased with yourself?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No reason love, but there is something I think you should know, something that Willow discovered," said Spike.  
  
"What's that?" asked Buffy.  
  
"It seems the PTB's are a little more trustworthy than we gave them credit for love, I still have all the powers I had before and some," said Spike.  
  
"Still wouldn't trust the PTB's any further than I could throw them," said Buffy.  
  
"Which considering your strength, it could be quite a distance," said Spike.  
  
Buffy smiled. Secretly relieved for Spike and for herself, she knew all too well, what inequality could to any relationship, her super powers had often been a bone of contention in her past relationship with Riley. It wouldn't have mattered to her, if he had been returned as nothing more than a man, Spike was as essential to Buffy as breathing was to her body, and she'd take him any way she could get him.  
  
"Want to give those powers a test run later?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," leered Spike.  
  
Buffy returned his look with one of her own, before she pouted, a thought occurring to her.  
  
"Uh-uh mister, no way, at least not until we find a drugstore. I get the feeling everything else on you is fully operational right now, don't want to be picking out the names 'Tara and Anya' just yet, I want you to myself for a while first," she grinned.  
  
Spike stopped walking and turned to look at her.  
  
"Do you really mean it? That you'd like to have a child with me one day?" he asked.  
  
"Duh, yeah, I mean you're totally hot, then there is that thing where I love ya, kinda have a hankering for that ordinary life, now that you're a part of it," said Buffy.  
  
Spike looked at her,  
  
"You're a slayer, I have the powers of a god, just how ordinary do you think it's gonna be?" asked Spike.  
  
"Good point," she said.  
  
"Look, I can see the RV," said Andrew excitedly.  
  
"That's a beautiful sight, I could kill for a shower, feeling a little dirty," said Buffy.  
  
"Hold that thought for later," growled Spike, in her ear.  
  
They trudged towards the vehicles, all of them a little on the near side of exhausted. Giles unlocked the van, and they all piled in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Half an hour later, they were all seated around the table. Piles of various pancakes and waffles, piled high on plates, were disappearing with alarming speed, every one was laughing and joking with each other. Spike sat down in the back of the van, lighting up a cigarette that he'd liberated from Faith. Having eaten her fill, Buffy went and joined him, cradling a cup of coffee in her hands. She wrinkled her nose at the smoke.  
  
"We're gonna have to cure you of that little habit," she said.  
  
"I'm not going on no bloody patch, if that's what you think," grumbled Spike.  
  
Buffy didn't respond, one thing at a time, she thought secretly to herself. Faith came over and sat down next to Buffy and Spike. She looked at Spike's cigarette.  
  
"Thanks Spike, that was my last one, I was saving that," said Faith.  
  
Spike took a deep drag and then passed it to her.  
  
"Here, you finish it," he smirked.  
  
"So good of you," Faith replied, taking it.  
  
"Thanks for earlier Faith," Buffy,  
  
"It was nothing, anyway, that's not why I made my way over here, hubby and I have decided to ditch the school bus, we wanna settle down, make some roots," said Faith.  
  
"Sounds awfully domesticated for you Faith," said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm scaring myself as I say it, anyway there's a fully equipped school bus going, you know anyone who might want?" asked Faith.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other, Spike nodded.  
  
"We want, but what are we gonna do for money, after Sunnydale, I just never got round to getting a job, so I'm broke," said Buffy.  
  
"Do what Robin and I did, we just kept getting temp jobs from town to town," said Faith.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy.  
  
"How about it love? It sounds like an adventure, are you up for it?" asked Spike.  
  
"We'll take it, but what are you going to do for transport?" asked Buffy.  
  
Faith glanced at Giles.  
  
"I'm sure we can hitch a ride with old Rupes here," said Faith.  
  
Buffy and Spike sat back down at the breakfast table, she looked around at every one's happy faces.  
  
"Guys, Spike and I have something to tell you," announced Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was almost midday, Robin and Faith had removed their personal belongings from the school bus to the RV. Everyone had gathered to say his or her goodbyes. Buffy went over to Giles first.  
  
"Thanks for everything Giles, keep an eye on Dawnie for me?" she asked.  
  
"Hey that's my job, literally and figuratively speaking," said Xander.  
  
Buffy smiled at him warmly and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm not five," whined Dawn.  
  
Xander shook Spike's hand,  
  
"Look after her man," said Xander.  
  
"I intend to mate, all my life," Spike replied.  
  
Willow hugged Buffy.  
  
"Thanks Will, couldn't have done any of this without you," said Buffy.  
  
"See ya, when you get back, email me okay," said Willow.  
  
Buffy moved on to Dawn.  
  
"How long do you think you'll be gone?" asked Dawn.  
  
Buffy reached out a hand to stroke her sister's hair.  
  
"Come here Dawn," she said, drawing her sister into her arms.  
  
Buffy pulled away so she could look at her.  
  
"It's your 18th birthday in a couple of months, we'll be back for that, I promise," said Buffy.  
  
"You'd better," said Dawn.  
  
Buffy observed Andrew, who was standing at her sister's side. She gave Andrew her stern look.  
  
"I'm going on a lotta faith here, so you'd better behave," said Buffy.  
  
Andrew shifted about nervously, from one foot to the other.  
  
"I'll be good," Andrew mumbled.  
  
Spike got up on the steps to the school bus.  
  
"Guess we'll be on our way then, thank you one and all and see you in a couple of months time," said Spike.  
  
Giles came up to Buffy.  
  
"Before I forget, a little going away present," said Giles  
  
He pressed a roll of notes into her hand.  
  
"Giles, I can't, it's about time I started being an adult," said Buffy trying to hand the money back to him.  
  
"A loan then?" asked Giles.  
  
"Okay, but I'll pay you back every cent, with interest," she said Giving him a quick hug.  
  
Spike sat down behind the wheel of the school bus, Buffy started walking towards him, he gave her a mock salute., Buffy turned towards her friends for one last look. Faith ran over to her, slightly out of breath.  
  
"That was a close one, almost forgot to give you my going away present, now hold out your hand," said Faith, as she reached into the back pocket of her jeans.  
  
Buffy looked a little mystified as to what Faith's gift could possibly be. Faith placed the item in Buffy's hand and closed her fingers over it.  
  
"And no peeking until you're on your way, and unlike Giles, I won't expect them back," Faith said, winking at her.  
  
"Thanks," said Buffy.  
  
"Thank me later, keep in touch do you hear," said Faith.  
  
"You bet ya," said Buffy as she got into the school bus.  
  
Spike closed the doors after her, and honked the horn, Buffy waved as the bus moved off. They had been driving for a few minutes, Buffy was deep in thought.  
  
"So what did Giles and Faith give you?" asked Spike.  
  
"Giles loaned us a few dollars, as to Faith's present, I haven't looked yet," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy opened her hand. Spike quickly glanced at Faith's gift, he slammed on the brakes.  
  
"How the hell did she know?" asked Spike.  
  
"She must have heard us talking earlier," said Buffy.  
  
"Never mind, I think I love her," said Spike.  
  
"Hey what about me?" asked Buffy in mock offence.  
  
"You know I love you, and I'm just about to show you how much," he grinned at her.  
  
Spike ripped open the box of condoms and chased Buffy down the aisle of the bus.  
  
"And they say romance is dead," she giggled.  
  
Spike sobered up.  
  
"It may not be the most romantic of settings, but there's a back seat of a bus, that has our name on it," said Spike.  
  
"I'm not complaining," she sighed as she pulled him down onto the back seat with her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
With the danger, having now passed and Buffy and Spike off on their way to who knows where, there was nothing left for the others to do, but to load up the RV and be on their way home to Cleveland. Faith and Robin sat up front, both eager to earn their keep, taking first driving duty.  
  
"Let's roll," said Faith.  
  
Robin turned on the engine, soon they were homeward bound. They hadn't got very far along the road, when they spotted the familiar sight of the yellow school bus, pulled over to one side.  
  
"Do you think they've broken down?" asked Giles.  
  
Faith and Wood looked at each other, knowingly.  
  
"Nah, let's keep going, we have a lot of miles to cover," said Faith.  
  
"I really think we should stop and make sure they are okay," insisted Xander.  
  
Faith sighed,  
  
"They're fine, look I'll prove it to you, slow it down Robin," instructed Faith, as they came along side the bus.  
  
Faith honked the horn. A couple of blonde heads peeked over the edge of the window, Buffy and Spike smiled self-consciously at the unexpected spectators, before Buffy pulled him back down out of sight.  
  
Faith turned and looked at them all.  
  
"See? They're gonna be just fine," she said smugly. As Robin speeded up the RV, and they drove on by.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N A big thank you to all of you who supported me during the writing of this story, I wouldn't have made it without all your wonderful reviews and encouragement. It may be the end of this story, but in that little place in my head, (not the mad place) I like to think it's the beginning for them, not the end!  
  
Thanks Again!  
  
Angela 


End file.
